The Mysts of Sylvan
by ermynee322
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione never wanted to be a princess, but the world didn't always act the way she'd like. Now, faced with the possibility she might be responsible for a mythical kingdom, will a fantasy world threaten the real life she fought so hard to find?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all! I've had the idea for this story for a while, and I wrote this chapter about a year ago and then just let it sizzle. Wanted to post and see if it got any response from all the wonderful readers here! I know where I want to take this, and I hope you guys will read and respond! Thanks! (Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter.)**_

A black fog was filling the room and a slowly rising hissing sound filled the space. Hermione Granger choked on the fumes as clanging objects fell from the sky, intent on tripping her step and keeping her from her end goal. Sparks sputtered in the distance as the smoke spread, and the young witch could just spy a flickering flame in the distance, threatening to fan out.

"Help!" she shouted. "I need help!"

"What the…"

A startled voice and a quiet spell greeted Hermione, and suddenly Hermione could see her best friend Harry Potter standing in front of her with a bemused look on his face.

"What on Earth are you doing?

"I'm making breakfast," the witch replied defensively, waving a hand in front of her mouth to breath better. "I'm being helpful."

"Sure," Harry responded as he began replacing spice tins that had mysteriously ended up on the floor. Hermione turned off the stove and threw the ruined eggs in the rubbish bin. She still couldn't understand why someone who had no problem levitating a three ton animal had such problems whipping up simple cooking spells.

"What brought on this sudden urge of domesticity?" Harry asked, putting a tea kettle onto the stove. "Mrs. Weasley always makes enough food for all of us."

Hermione nodded. She knew Mrs. Weasley had no problem filling the stomachs of everyone in her home, which had become quite crowded of late. It was only nine days ago that Harry Potter had defeated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, also known as Voldemort, and since that time the entire extended Weasley clan had been huddled up in the safety of the family's home, the Burrow. That crew included herself and Harry, of course, as well as all the Weasley children and the occasional friend who stopped in to pay a visit. With the family in mourning over the loss of Fred, they all needed as much consoling as they could get and the kitchen table had been filled to capacity for most meals.

"I thought I would give Mrs. Weasley a break, give her a chance to have a lie in," Hermione said as she mopped up the counter with a rag.

"Bloody hell, what happened here?"

Hermione looked up as her other best friend, Ron Weasley, stepped into the kitchen. He looked like he was witnessing san event loonier than dueling pygmy puffs. Hermione immediately felt her cheeks go red.

"I was doing some culinary experimenting," Harry jumped in. "The eggs got away from me, but I've just put a kettle on."

Hermione shot Harry a thankful smile as Ron sidled up to a stool at the counter. Harry gave her a sly wink back and handed Ron a tea cup.

"What are you doing up?" Hermione asked as she took a seat next to Ron, pouring herself a cup of tea with one sugar cube. It was 7:30 a.m., an hour she had never seen Ron privy to on purpose.

"Couldn't sleep."

Hermione frowned into her cup. It was no secret Ron was having sleeping troubles. They all were. But ever since the family had made its way from the ruins that were currently Hogwarts castle and back to the relative peace of the Burrow, Ron had become withdrawn from his two best friends. She figured he had a right to be a bit broody, but she was worried about him. And, if she were honest with herself, she was worried about where the two of them currently stood. Bad enough she had decided that the heat of the battle was the perfect time to illustrate her affection for the ginger haired boy she'd loved since second year (planting a kiss on him that had seemed so logical at the time), but now she was too much a coward to even ask him if he'd like to have a second go. By the look on his face right now, she didn't think he'd be in the mood for a heart to heart anytime soon.

"Morning," Ginny sang as she walked in from the front door.

"Gin, what were you doing outside?" Harry asked in surprise. Hermione smiled to herself. Harry and Ginny had finally worked out their romantic differences after the battle and were on their way to making up for lost time, but Harry's overprotective gene was still in full force when it came to the lovely red haired girl.

"I walked to the village, Harry. You do remember the war is over, right?" Ginny skipped up to Harry and gave him a quick peck on the check, throwing something down on the counter in the process.

"I got the morning paper. I didn't want to wait for the owls to bring it."

Harry snatched up the newest edition of The Daily Prophet, beginning their ritual of scanning for the latest lies and rumors that were being spread about the Golden Trio. That's what the journalists were calling them. Harry had always been a celebrity, but Hermione and Ron's involvement in tracking down and destroying the remaining horcruxes had earned them both a level of celebrity Hermione wasn't sure she was comfortable with. In the past few days she had read news stories claiming she was the love child of two ex-Azkaban prisoners, Ron was in line to play for the Harpies and Harry wasn't actually Harry, but the reincarnated spirit of some 11th century wizard. And one of the most prevalent rumors currently being circulated was that of Harry and Hermione's supposed romance, the reporters assuming the two of them had been secretly engaged since their time camping out in the woods.

Hermione stole a glance at Ron as she thought on that, remembering how jealous a headline like that would have made him just two weeks ago. Now, no matter how salacious the Harry-loves-Hermione storyline, he didn't bat an eyelash.

"What's it say?" Ron asked quietly, stirring a spoon slowly through his tea cup.

"Surprisingly enough, it's not about us at all," Harry replied, eyeing the front page.

"I know," Ginny said, a note of excitement in her voice that Hermione hadn't heard for some time. "That's why I was so anxious to grab it. I had a floo call with Hannah Abbott last night, and she told me the first candidate for the Sylvan Princess would be announced today!"

"The who for the what now?"

"Oh Ron, don't you follow pop culture at all?" Ginny asked exasperated, grabbing the paper from Harry's hands. Ron rolled his eyes in reply and Harry tried to hide a snigger on his girlfriend's behalf.

"It's time for a new Sylvan Princess to be crowned, and it only happens once every hundred years. It could be anyone, and the candidates are being alerted so they can get ready for the trials. Oh my gosh, can you imagine being picked? It would be incredible."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be that enthused to be crowned princess of anything," Percy said as he entered the kitchen. Hermione laughed out loud, happy to hear Percy attempt a joke. He was followed by his older brothers Bill and Charlie and Hermione could tell it wouldn't be long until the whole household was awake.

"Should we do something about getting breakfast started?" Hermione asked the room at large.

"I can handle that," Ginny announced quickly, throwing Hermione a skeptical look.

"I wheel help," Fleur sang in response as she floated in. Hermione could almost see a cloud of perfume surrounding the beautiful half-veela. As Fleur and Ginny got to work the Weasley men fell into conversation about the day's plans, and Harry took Ron's now empty seat beside Hermione. He plopped the paper down between them, inviting Hermione to read along with him.

_First Sylvan Candidate Named: Hunt for Princess Begins_

_By Tamillha Ramphurst_

_It was with great pride and many tears that the little town of Fillingshire produced this century's first candidate for the honorary Sylvan Princess title, one Georgiana Hastings. Miss Hastings, the daughter of a potion maker and broom cleaner, was made aware last night by the official Sylvan courtsmen that she is one of five possible young witches that will soon preside over the entire Sylvan kingdom, the ancient magical community responsible for the advocacy and shelter of second and third class animal beings._

"_I'm thrilled," Miss Hastings told The Daily Prophet. "It's every girl's dream to be a princess, and now I might actually be one."_

_The title of Sylvan Princess opened up upon the death of the previous ruler, Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia. Suspicions are still circulating as to why the Sylvan courtsmen have waited until now to begin proceedings for the Great Trials, when Princess Amelia's death made the title eligible for conquest two years ago._

_With four more candidates to be named, it is only a matter of time before the official Grand Trial can begin. Watch this space._

"What's all this about?" Harry asked, looking up from the paper.

"I've read a bit about this, there was a section on the Sylvan court in Hogwarts: A History, and one of the stories in Beetle the Bard was about the Sylvan princess," Hermione replied, a thoughtful expression on her face. "It's a very mythical group with many secrets. A lot of their practices are still unknown. As far as I can tell, they keep to themselves and only come out into the community once in a while, when it's time to claim a new girl to rule over them."

"Are you talking about the Sylvan princess?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, do you know about it?" Hermione replied.

"I was seeing this bird a few months ago and it was all she talked about. She was convinced it would be her. Guess she was wrong, huh?" he finished, looking over the paper's headline.

"Well, according to this article there will be four more possible girls," Harry said, taking off his glasses and rubbing them with a tissue.

"What's it, like, an election?" Ron asked from his seat at the table, his mouth full of bacon from a platter Fleur had just set down.

"No, it's a prophecy thing. There's all these circumstances that have to be just right to prove who the proper girl is. I guess this time it applies to five girls. That must be what this Grand Trial is for, to pick the right one."

"Hello my loves!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen entrance. All chatter stopped at that, as the now-adult children looked to their matriarch. Mrs. Weasly may have been in mourning, but she was still taking her job as caretaker incredibly seriously.

"I see you girls have gotten started. What shall we have for breakfast?" she asked, turning to Harry.

"Anything but eggs."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this took me a week to update! I've been working on lots of projects, but I hope to get the next few chapters up quickly. Here's is some angsty Ron/Hermione, which is necessary for what's to come. Thanks for reading!**_

Hermione stood at the foot of a garishly orange bed, neatly folding T-shirts, jumpers and trousers. Her hand deftly nudged a stack of shirts right before it toppled over. She righted the stack, moving on to the socks. It wasn't an easy task. Peering at the pile of black, brown, blue and green socks in the basket, Hermione realized why Ron always seemed to be wearing mismatched socks.

"Oh, sorry!"

Hermione jerked her head behind her at the interruption, relaxing immediately when she realized it was just Ron. _Except when is Ron ever really _just_ Ron?_

"I didn't know you were up here," he said, fingering some peeling paint from the door jamb.

"It's okay, I was just finishing up."

Ron peered over her to get a look at what she had been doing. Noticing the stacks of laundry and socks in the basket, he wrinkled up his nose.

"Sorry you got that chore. I can do it if you like," he said finally. "You shouldn't have to do that."

He said the last part quietly, and something in his tone made Hermione want to stomp her foot at him.

"It's all right," she said instead. "I don't mind. I like helping out."

Ron nodded, looking at a spot on the wall behind her. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then thought better of it and coughed instead. Hermione wondered how they had got here. The last few weeks of the Horcrux hunt, she had been so sure they were heading to…something. That night after Malfoy Manor, Ron had held her so tightly and made such sweet promises to her. Of course, he'd never said it outright, he was still Ron Weasley after all. But then that kiss in the Room of Requirement, and the way they had comforted each other afterward. Even at Fred's funeral, he had cried on her shoulder, holding her hand. But in the days since, there was this unbelievable awkwardness. And he had never been so polite to her before. It was driving her mad.

"You can help if you like," Hermione said quickly, desperate for something to say. Ron didn't reply, but he did walk slowly toward the bed, stopping when he was next to her. The side of his arm brushed hers, and she realized it was the closest they had been in a week.

"Sorry," he said, realizing their closeness. He took a step to his side, putting a few feet between them.

"You don't have to apologize," she said in a small voice, playing with the edges of a frayed sock. More than anything, she wished he would quit saying sorry all the time. If he bumped her tea cup at breakfast, if he knocked a pillow off the sofa, if he so much as breathed, it seemed Ron was saying sorry to somebody.

They worked together in silence, matching up the mound of socks and rolling each pair up. More than a few times Hermione noticed Ron rolling up a blue sock with a green one. Her fingers itched to reach out and still his hand, to show him the correct sock to use. But now, after so many years of nagging him and lecturing him, she was afraid of how he would react.

"Maybe you should leave soon."

He spoke so suddenly, and the timbre of his voice was so much louder than the previous silence, she fumbled and dropped the socks she was working with. It took her a moment to understand what he'd said, and when she did Hermione turned her head sharply in his direction, her mouth gaping open.

"What?"

"You should leave," he repeated, staring intently at the socks in his hands. Hermione noticed he was making no effort to roll them up. "Soon."

Hermione nodded as if she understood, which she most certainly did not. Was Ron asking her to leave? The thought of it paralyzed her. After the Battle of Hogwarts, she and Harry had been ushered back to the Burrow as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It had been where she'd spent the majority of her free time the last few years, when she wasn't at school or hunting evil bits of a dark wizard's soul. Right now, after having been so shaken up, having been on the run for so long, it had been a comfort to rest her head here each night here, with so many people she loved safe and under one roof. In all the world, it was the place she most considered home.

"I mean," Ron continued, "it's not really your home, is it?"

She was going to cry, she just knew she was. The telltale prickling was already beginning behind her eyes and she still hadn't been able to close her mouth. Ron finally turned to look at her and something in his face registered that he might have just said the wrong thing.

"I..I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay," Hermione said, regaining her senses and looking anywhere but at Ron. "You're right, I should start thinking about where I'm going to go."

"Maybe Australia?" Ron asked. The look on his face told Hermione he thought he was being helpful. She nodded slowly at him, her mind a whir. She wanted to see her parents desperately, but the idea of leaving this safe haven to go halfway across the world, alone no less, left her short of breath.

"Hermione dear, are you up there?"

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Mrs. Weasley calling up to her. Both she and Ron looked in the direction of the doorway.

"I'm up here," she called back, moving to shout through the door.

"Can you come down here, please?" Mrs. Weasley called back. "There are some people here to see you."

Hermione looked back to Ron, who stood frozen at the foot of the bed. She could tell he was still thinking, and if it had been any other situation she would have giggled at the befuddled expression on his face. Knowing Ron wouldn't take kindly to anyone giggling in his presence right now, she turned instead to walk down the long flight of stairs of the Burrow, wondering how much longer she could call it home.


	3. Chapter 3

A small man stood at the center of the Weasley's living room. He barely came to Hermione's midsection; he could very well have been a goblin. Except nothing else about him looked like a goblin. The man had blond hair that curled in tight ringlets around his head. Atop his crop of curls sat a purple hat with a peacock feather so long it draped down his back. He wore a gold and purple tunic with a large S emblazoned on the front. The ends of the letter curled in an impossible pattern and Hermione watched as the tendrils moved over the fabric. Under one arm, the man held a rolled up scroll tucked close.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked timidly. Mrs. Weasley, who stood next to the small man, stepped forward to answer. The older woman opened her mouth as if to explain, then closed it again upon deeper consideration. Instead, Mrs. Weasley shook her head once, as if at a loss for words.

"Good afternoon," the small man said. His voice was high pitched and Hermione had to stifle a laugh. She didn't want to be rude. "May I presume that you are Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger."

The man motioned with one hand in the air at Hermione's declaration. Suddenly, a trio of men dressed similarly to the first appeared from thin air. Each of the trio lifted a strange, horned instrument to his lips and began to blow. The Burrow was immediately filled with strange, loud music bouncing off the walls.

"Molly, what is that racket?"

Mr. Weasley walked in from the den, his hands over his ears. He looked about the room in disbelief, stopping in his tracks as a series of small cherubs flew out of each of the horns. The cherubs floated around the room, knocking paintings off the walls and disturbing a vase of flowers on the mantle.

Hermione watched the display, growing more confused by the minute. She saw Ginny and Harry walk in from the kitchen, wearing matching expressions of confusion. Ginny began to shout something at Hermione, but the message was lost as the band members chose that moment to play louder.

In a grand finale, the cherubs flew back toward the trio of musicians, floating in place above then men's heads. Each cherub pulled a small bow from its back and began to shoot off arrows. As the arrows hit the walls and pieces of furniture in the room, they exploded into a burst of flower petals. The music reached a crescendo then and finally the room was quiet once more.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Hermione whipped around to see Ron standing at the bottom of the stairwell. His hair and shoulders were covered in a blanket of the cherubs' flower petals.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" the short man near Hermione shouted. She watched as he pulled the scroll from under his arm and gave it a good shake. The scroll unrolled in an instant and ran across the floor as the man began to read aloud from the page.

"We, the members of the Sylvan Court, do hereby proclaim Miss Hermione Granger a descendent of our most noble kingdom. Pursuant to the Sanctimonious Sylvan Treaty of 432 BC, we hereby charge you as a royal candidate for the title of Sylvan Princess and pledge ourselves as loyal servants. I designate this in the name of our most esteemed Highness, the late Princess Amelia Judicia Persephone Price!"

With that, the little man rolled up the scroll. He leaned forward in a deep bow and held the scroll out in front of him, using a dramatic flourish of his hand to point the parchment toward Hermione.

"What's he on about?" Ron asked as he stumbled off the last step of the stairs.

Ron came to stand just behind Hermione and she glanced at him over her shoulder. Looking back ahead, Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny had taken seats at the sofa, watching the display as if they were at a muggle cinema. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had taken to moving around the room, vanishing flower petals with their wands and righting the fallen pictures.

"There must be some mistake," Hermione said finally.

"You know what all that rot was about?" Hermione jerked her head toward Ron again, about to scold him for his language. She thought better of it, remembering it was one of the first unprompted things he had said to her in days.

"This man," Hermione said with a sigh, "is under the illusion that I'm one of these Sylvan princesses they've been talking about in the _Daily Prophet_."

Ron scrunched up his face at that. Apparently, the idea of his friend as a princess was as unbelievable to Ron as it was to Hermione.

"I beg your pardon miss, but there is no mistake," the small man said in his squeaky voice. He was still bowed over, his face pointed toward the carpet. "If you would, this scroll here explains it all thoroughly."

Hermione reached out tentatively toward the scroll, taking it from the man. She looked around the room at her friends and caught Ginny's eye. Ginny gave a hand motion of _get on with it_. Hermione rolled her eyes and swiftly unrolled the scroll with a flick of her wrist.

Her eyes scanned the text. The parchment was filled with small writing. Amendment after amendment followed the initial paragraph, the bit the tiny man had already read aloud. At the top was her name, written in large, looping script.

"I don't understand."

"Hermione Granger doesn't understand something?" Harry asked. "Is it the second coming of Voldemort?"

"Third," Hermione corrected.

"What?"

"If my not understanding something were indicative of the return of Voldemort," Hermione said with an exasperated breath, "it would be his third coming, not the second. Can we please stay on topic?"

"If I may, perhaps I can be of some service."

Hermione scanned the room, looking for the source of the new voice. A man stepped from the kitchen where he had been concealed. He was dressed in the same colors as the others, but the similarities stopped there. He was tall and broad with a plush cape that hung around his shoulders. His auburn hair was thick and hung over his ears, matching the full beard he wore. Hermione could just make out a few gray hairs at his temple.

"I am Leopold, miss, and I believe you'll find this useful."

At this, he held a thick, leather bound book toward Hermione. The book looked even thicker than _Hogwarts: A History_ and Hermione tentatively reached for it. She took it from this new stranger, studying the large S on the cover. The letter matched the initial on the men's tunics, the ends of the S on the book also moving as it curled.

"Is this for real?" Ginny interrupted.

"Pardon?" Leopold asked.

"Is this real? You're saying Hermione is this girl you've been looking for, the one who' supposed to be the leader of your whole community. You're searching for a royal princess and she's been here at the Burrow all this time?"

"We're saying that this young lady," Leopold said, indicating Hermione, "_might_ be who we're searching for."

Hermione listened to the conversation around her as she opened the cover to the book she'd been given. It looked to be over one thousand pages and her fingers itched to start turning the pages. The information revealed to her over the last few minutes was unbelievable. Even with her name printed prominently on that scroll, Hermione still wasn't convinced. She knew she wouldn't be anywhere near ready to discuss this until she had thoroughly researched the subject.

"Perhaps we should give you a moment, Miss Granger," Leopold said. "My men and I are not commissioned to return to our kingdom until we've completed out post. However, we have our supplies. With your permission Mrs. Weasley, my men and I can set up camp outdoors and return after you've had time to do some reading."

Hermione's head jerked up at this, momentarily distracted from the tome in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "Who are you?"

"Sir Leopold Ignatius Price, miss. I am what is known as your squire. You'll learn all about it in there," Leopold said, pointing toward the book. With that, he turned on his heel to exit, motioning for the other men to follow. His thick cape swirled around him as he moved. Hermione watched as Mrs. Weasley showed them out, telling the group they were welcome back for dinner later that evening.

"Wait!" Hermione called out. Leopold and the men paused, all turning back to look at her.

"This book," Hermione said. "Do all the girls receive this?"

Leopold gave her a gentle smile.

"No, miss, this was brought specially for you."

"B-but how? How did you know I would want this?"

"You'll be surprised by how much I understand you, Miss Granger," Leopold said quietly. "I've been studying you for quite a long time."


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was smashing his peas into mush with the bowl of his spoon, scowling into his plate. Around him, his family and friends were involved in lively conversation at the dinner table. Those barmy Sylvan blokes were back and regaling the group with some story about a centaur who got tangled up with a rogue troupe of fairies. The girls in particular seemed enamored with the tale and Ron watched with dissatisfaction as Ginny and Fleur leaned forward on their elbows to hear better.

Ron couldn't tell what was annoying him more: the way these smarmy gits were speaking, their speech so animated the peacock feathers on their hats bounced in the air; or the fact that Hermione seemed on her way to buying into all this.

Though, Ron supposed, of all the things he had encountered over the last seven years- three headed dogs, giant spiders, an evil wizard hiding bits of his soul in lockets and snakes- Hermione as royalty wasn't the most unbelievable.

He stole a glance at her. Hermione sat straight in her seat, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her head was turned toward that Leopold fellow as he explained the history of the castle the Sylvan court was housed in. Hermione had a thoughtful expression on her face. Ron recognized that face. It was the same look she wore during a lecture she found particularly interesting, the look that said her brain was rapidly working to catalogue all of the facts she was learning for future use.

Ron had always known he would lose Hermione. When he was younger, he figured some prat like Krum or McLaggen would steal her away. For a while, he assumed it would be Harry. During the past year his fear that something more sinister would take her, some dark curse or Death Eater, consumed his thoughts in the day and his nightmares in the evening. Then, for a long while, he knew that if he ever got lucky enough to win her, it would be his own blundering efforts that would push her away. More and more, that fear seemed the most likely.

He had never thought, though, that it would be like this; that some man in a funny cape with a giant book would appear one day and whisk her off. But, Ron figured, if he had to lose her, as he always knew he would, there could be worse ways. Of anyone he knew, Hermione deserved to be treated like a princess the most.

"The castle, of course, is constantly expanding," Leopold was saying. "As new courtiers leave and others come in, the walls magically convert to create the necessary rooms and halls we require. The magic is quite similar to the charms used in the moving staircases at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I read that this afternoon," Hermione said. "It must be amazing to watch."

"Well, you'll get to see for yourself or course. When you join us there."

Ron's head jerked up at Leopold's declaration. Hermione was going to a castle? When had this been decided?

"Um," Ron coughed. "What were you saying?"

"The next step in this process is getting Hermione to the castle," Leopold answered. His gaze swept over Ron as he spoke, as if studying the younger man. "That's where the trial is held, to determine who the real heir is."

Ron nodded slowly. None of it made any sense to him. After the final battle, Ron had spent days trying to determine what the best course of action would be for Hermione. She'd already spent too much time at the burrow, busying herself with chores and cooking and taking care of the grieving household. Ron didn't want her mired in all this sadness for one more moment. But he had thought Hermione would retrieve her parents over the summer, then return to Hogwarts. It had seemed obvious to him, the best thing for Hermione. Then she could move on with her life as she was meant to. Get a brilliant job at the Ministry, change the wizarding world, then marry some wealthy bloke and live in a mansion. Her moving to an enchanted castle had never occurred to him.

Ron chanced a look at Hermione. She was watching him with an expression he couldn't place, like she was trying to read his thoughts. For a moment, their eyes locked. Ron held her gaze for a few seconds before looking back down to his feet.

The room was quiet before Ginny broke the silence.

"Does she need to go already? The trial can't start until all of the candidates have been located, and there are still three other girls to be found."

"Actually, two other young women were notified of their candidacy this afternoon," Leopold said. "And we believe the fifth will be located as soon as tomorrow."

The four small men who had accompanied Leopold began enthusiastically whispering at this, clearly excited by the prospect of the fifth candidate. The shortest, the one who had read the lengthy scroll, hopped from his seat and rushed around the table to whisper in Leopold's ear. Leopold nodded in response.

"Please excuse my men, they are anxious to return to our tent and send their congratulations to the other Sylvan courtiers assigned to the new charges."

With that, the four small men bowed deeply to the table, then swept out the kitchen door and into the night. Leopold gave an apologetic smile to the group.

"They're an excitable bunch and they don't always follow the social graces of the wizard world."

Mrs. Weasley stood to start clearing the table, muttering under her breath something about sending some leftovers out to the tent later. Fleur got up to help and Charlie and Bill excused themselves for a game of wizard's chess in the living room. Ginny took the seat left open by Fleur, positioning herself closer to Leopold.

"What happens at this trial?" she asked.

"Several things, actually," Leopold answered. "Hermione, I imagine you read a bit about it today."

"Yes," Hermione said, "though I haven't got through all of it."

"Traditionally, there's a grand feast the evening the trial is set to begin. Family and friends are invited as well as other notable figures in the community. The trial begins at the conclusion of the feast and involves each of the candidates as well as their knights."

"Knights?" Ginny asked.

"The candidates each have a champion," Hermione answered quietly. "A sort of partner, I suppose, to help them in the trial."

"That's correct," Leopold said. His gaze moved around the room, eyeing Percy and George who now stood at the kitchen island pouring tumblers of fire whiskey. Leopold then looked briefly at Harry before settling his eyes on Ron, studying him again in an unnerving manner.

Ron's head was swimming. It all sounded like a load of hogwash. A knight? Who was that supposed to be? Probably some slick haired arse with ten OWLS and a Bulgarian accent.

"How exactly is the knight chosen?" Harry asked uneasily.

"There's not a science to it," Hermione answered. She played with the fork in front of her, turning the handle in her fingers. "As far as I could tell, the knight is determined by whoever steps in at the correct moment, when it's time."

"That's right," Leopold nodded. "The process is different for each candidate, but you'll know when your knight has been selected."

"Is any of this dangerous?" Harry asked suddenly.

Leopold didn't answer immediately. Ron watched him intently, anxious for his response. Ever since this whole princess announcement, it had never occurred to Ron that Hermione might be in any danger.

"It can be dangerous," Leopold said finally. "The trial can be grueling and can prove perilous for both the princess candidates and their knights."

"How perilous?" Hermione asked.

"While rare, there have been incidents of death."

"No," Ron said clearly. "Hermione, no."

Hermione looked at Ron, her brow furrowed. He could tell she was disturbed by this information as well, and Ron needed to make sure they were on the same page here.

"I understand your concern Mr. Weasley," Leopold answered.

"It's a nice offer, but we have to decline," Ron interrupted, standing from his chair. He held his hands in fists at his sides, determined to argue this as far as necessary.

"Ron, let's take a moment…" Harry said slowly.

"Are you serious? You're siding with him?"

"I'm not siding with anyone, but I think we need more information."

"What information do you need, Harry? People died! Haven't we had enough?"

Ron slammed one fist on the table to emphasize his point. The sound startled even him.

"If you two are almost finished," Hermione said then, "perhaps I might have a word?"

Ron looked at her and could tell she was only moments away from shouting herself. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely pink and her hands were on her hips. It was the same stance she took just before starting an impressive row.

"Hermione, perhaps you would like to accompany me for a walk?" Leopold said. "We can talk some more and I can answer some more of your questions. In private."

Hermione nodded, moving from her seat at the table. As she passed them, she gave both Harry and Ron a hard stare before gliding out the back door, one arm crooked through Leopold's. The door shut loudly behind them and Ron slumped back in his chair with a huff.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading, and especially those who have taken the time to review! I hope you like this chapter and I'll try and get the next one up soon!**_

The fireflies were already out at the burrow, even though the sky was still lit up a brilliant, sunset orange. Hermione bent to pick a dandelion, twirling the stem in her fingers as she walked beside the lake with Leopold. She began to tug at the petals, playing a game her mother had taught her when she was little. _He loves me, he loves me not_…

"You shouldn't be too hard on him."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "Who?"

"Your friend Ronald. I think he means well. He does have a temper though, doesn't he?"

Hermione gave a tight smile and nodded. It was certainly an accurate statement. She didn't know how to handle him lately. Hermione couldn't believe their relationship had come to this, each of them afraid to speak to the other, snapping at one another instead of just saying what they meant. Her frustration with the situation was almost to a breaking point; she honestly didn't know how much more she could take.

"You know, it's not by accident I'm involved with the Sylvan court."

Hermione turned to Leopold at this. She had to squint to see him clearly, the setting sun casting a bright glare behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a close relationship with the last princess, Princess Amelia…"

Leopold trailed off, looking at the lake as it glittered with the lights of the fireflies.

"She was my wife," he said finally. Hermione opened her mouth in a surprised O. She tried to think of something to say, but found herself at a rare loss for words. She dropped the dandelion stem and moved to stand next to him at the lake.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I mean, for your loss. It must have been very hard for you to lose her."

Leopold gave a terse smile.

"It was the most difficult thing I've ever experienced. But loving Amelia was also the most gratifying experience. I had eighty-four years with my beloved, and then I had to let her go. I can only hope for you the same kind of grief one day."

"Eighty-four….how is that possible? That would make you…"

"I am 103 years old," Leopold said with a grin.

"But, how can…I mean, you look…"

"Miss Granger, you flatter me. In truth, I have aged slower than some, the magic of my bond with Princess Amelia allowing us more time on this Earth than others. Now that she's gone, I will age at a pace more in line with my years."

Hermione nodded. She itched to run back to the house and grab that lengthy book, desperate to read and learn more. Leopold looked as if he knew this.

"If you have any other questions, I will try to answer them as best I can."

Hermione wracked her brain, deciding which issues she was most curious about. There was so much she still needed to understand. Leopold held out his arm again to her again. He began to lead he along a tall path of sunflowers she and Ginny had helped Mrs. Weasley plant the summer after fifth year.

"Okay," Hermione said finally. "Can you begin by explaining the connection between the princess candidate and her knight?"

Leopold nodded, as if expecting the question.

"The candidate's knight is a champion, a young man who will work with the candidate during her trial. This is very important for several reasons. The young man in question must be worthy, first of all, or else he'll be of no use in the trial. And the candidate must have a knight she can rely on, one who will be loyal to her at all costs.

"Also, the knight position is incredibly important for the young woman who is ultimately crowned princess. He will stay with her and remain her truest companion. There's magic in the selection of the knight, just as there is in the selection of the princesses. It has a touch of destiny about it."

Hermione nodded, growing more uneasy by the moment. From the sounds of it, this would be just like the Yule Ball all over again, with her waiting on the sidelines for someone to choose her.

"What if I don't have one? A knight, I mean."

Leopold patted her arm gently in response.

"You'll have a knight, I assure you. The two go hand in hand. The moment you were born, magic was spirited into the soul of another, ready to be there when you need him most. You have to trust that."

"Is that why you married Princess Amelia?"

Leopold laughed, though not unkindly.

"No. I couldn't have cared less if she was a princess or a pauper. I had already loved her for years when she was called. However, I can tell you, there is a long history of princesses marrying their knights. There's a bond there that almost always develops over time."

The pair stopped walking at that and Hermione realized they had returned to the front yard of the burrow. She could make out the line of Mrs. Weasley drying dishes through the kitchen window. On the porch sat Ron, swinging from the porch swing and pushing himself back and forth with one toe. He had an arm slung over the back seat of the swing and looked like he was trying very hard not to look at Hermione and Leopold ahead of him.

"Miss Granger…"

"Please, you can call me Hermione."

"Hermione," Leopold said more softly. "Tell me, when you picture your future, what do you see?"

Hermione tore her gaze from Ron and looked back at Leopold, contemplating his question.

"I-I don't know…I need to retrieve my parents. They were sent away, before the war." Leopold nodded patiently. "And then I suppose I should finish my schooling, then get a job of some sort. Doing something productive, helpful."

"Is that all?"

"I want what anyone wants," Hermione said quietly, looking down at her feet. "Marry someone, have a home, raise a family."

"You can have that, Hermione. Amelia had all that and more. When I was assigned as your squire, eighteen years ago, I knew it would one day be my mission to guide you, to act as your mentor in this process. Over the years, I've studied you. You have no idea how worried I was during the year you were on the run…"

Leopold trailed off and looked in the distance, where the first few stars were already shining.

"It's not a coincidence you formed SPEW. The job of Sylvan princess is first and foremost as an advocate for house elves, goblins, trolls, all manner of creatures. This position is made for a young woman of incredible compassion and empathy for beings not often granted respect in the wizarding community. Whatever other doubts you may have, I want you to rest assured, you would be good at this work."

Hermione paused, touched by the admission. It was bizarre to hear this stranger say things about her, private things about her life and time at school.

"What do I do next?"

Leopold reached into his cape and withdrew a glass bottle, filled with a glittering, purple liquid.

"This is a tonic designed to unveil the Sylvan magic already within you. You drink this, and I can bring you to the court for presentation."

Hermione nodded, taking the bottle from Leopold's hand. She still had trepidations and wasn't even sure this was a responsibility she wanted. Still, holding the bottle in her palm, she could almost feel the magic flame within her. Something was telling her this was right. With one last look at Ron, she unstoppered the bottle and gulped its contents down in one go.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's a nice, long chapter for everyone. Thanks for reading!**_

Ron paced the length of the living room, chewing a piece of toast his mother had thrust into his hand a few moments earlier. His hair stuck up from where he had been running his hands through it, his patience on the verge of breaking. He'd been downstairs for exactly seventeen minutes and it was sixteen minutes too many.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?"

"Can you please stop moving back and forth?" Harry asked from his seat on the sofa. Harry nursed a cup of tea and looked much more serene than his best mate. "I'm sure she'll be down soon."

Ron wanted to scream. Last night, he and Hermione had begun a row of epic proportions and he was primed to pick up where they'd left off. After watching her drink that funny potion in the front yard, Ron had made a beeline for Hermione, demanding to know what she had just taken. He'd been none too pleased with her answer.

He didn't know what had gotten into Hermione. They had no idea who this Leo-what's-his-face was and now she was drinking potions he gave her. For all they knew, he was a disguised Death Eater just waiting to get Hermione alone to do all manner of horrible things to her.

Ron suppressed a shudder.

After a few rounds of shouting last night, Hermione had announced she was going to sleep and under no condition should Ron follow her. Threats of some particularly nasty hexes were exchanged. Fine. He had given her some space, but now it was morning and Ron had no intention of letting the subject drop.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

Ron paused in his pacing to notice Ginny had entered the room. Ron crossed the space in three strides and hovered over his sister.

"What is she doing up there?"

"Are you addressing me?" Ginny asked innocently. She pushed Ron aside with two fingers to his chest then moved around her brother to sit beside Harry.

"Gin, please?" Harry said tiredly. "I know you like to torture Ron, but I'm the one who's had to deal with him for last nine hours. Can you please tell us when we might be seeing Hermione, so he can focus on her and stop taking it out on the rest of us?"

"Well, _Harry_," Ginny said with emphasis, "Hermione will be down in a moment."

Ginny giggled slightly behind her hand then whispered to Harry, "Wait till you see her. You won't believe it."

The three friends were interrupted then by the sounds of someone coming down the stairs. Ron whipped around, anxious to see Hermione at last. When he spotted her, standing just at the bottom of the stairway, all color drained from his face.

Hermione was glowing; it was the best way to describe it. Her hair looked like it had grown two feet overnight and her trademark frizz had been tamed into long, elegant curls. The hair was still brunette but it looked like there were streaks of gold running through every lock, making each curl shine. Her face was lit up with something indescribable, as if her eyes and cheeks and mouth were brighter. _Is she wearing makeup?_

The biggest change of all however, was what she was wearing. Hermione wore a long, pink dress that swooped around her hips and fell gracefully to the floor. Ron was reminded of the first time he saw her at the Yule Ball, except the effect was ten times more dramatic. She looked beautiful.

A loud whistle sounded through the room.

"Hermione, looking good!"

Ron turned quickly to see George had entered the room from the kitchen. Ron scowled at his brother then turned his attention back to Hermione. He tried to think of something to say to her. Wasn't there something he had wanted to talk to her about?

"I look ridiculous!" Hermione wailed, walking further into the living room. She fell into an armchair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"All of my clothes have transformed into dresses! I got so desperate I started putting on Ginny's jumpers, but everything I put on instantly turned into a ball gown!"

"She even tried to cut off her hair," Ginny interrupted. "It grew back as soon as she did."

Hermione let out a frustrated growl then worriedly chewed on her lip.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

_That's it._ Ron was pulled from his trance, finally remembering why he had needed to see Hermione so badly to begin with.

"Yes! What exactly have you gotten yourself into?"

Hermione's eyes shot to Ron instantly, fixing him with a stony glare.

"I am not discussing this with you again, Ronald."

"That's fine with me," Ron said. "No need for a discussion. I can speak and you can listen."

"Ron…" Harry said quietly, trying to give his mate a warning signal. It was too late. Hermione jumped up from her seat, her arms stick straight beside her and her hands balled up into tight fists.

"Of all the insolent, infuriating things…You are honestly the most frustrating person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron opened his mouth wide to respond, but was cut off as the front door opened. Mr. Weasley, fresh from some experimenting in his shed, walked in carrying a pile of letters.

"Good morning children," he called brightly. "Where is…oh, there you are Hermione. I have some post for you, it was left on the front step."

Hermione stepped forward to take the letters, momentarily distracted from her anger.

"Um, dear, have you done something different to your hair?"

Hermione frowned, taking the massive pile of letters and balancing it in her arms. A few letters toppled to the ground.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Right," he replied with a smile. "Let's see if Molly's got breakfast on."

Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen, thoroughly mollified that all was right in the living room. Hermione sat back in the armchair, spilling the letters onto the coffee table. She tentatively picked one up, studying the return address.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Someone called Henry Krinsive."

She tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out, quickly scanning its contents. A few sentences in, she let out a groan.

"This can't be…" she said, trailing off.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Hermione held the letter out to her friend. Ginny snatched the parchment up as Hermione began to rub her temples with her fingers. As soon as Ginny began reading the redhead let out a mirthful laugh.

"Care to let the rest of us in on the joke?" Ron asked, still fuming from his standing position in the center of the room.

"It's from a suitor," Ginny said, bent over and still laughing.

"He wants to take her to the feast and," Ginny paused to read directly from the letter, "wants to be her 'knight in shining armour, there to defend her honour forevermore.'"

"Oh for goodness sake," Hermione muttered, crossing her arms over her chest once more.

An amused smile graced Harry's face as he looked over the large pile of letters.

"Do you think that's what they all say?"

Ginny dove for a second letter with gusto, opening the letter and giggling once more.

"Oh, this one is good!" Ginny sputtered through her laughs. "Hermione, it rhymes."

Ron turned from the scene in frustration, balancing one arm against the mantle and staring at the flames in the fireplace. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Things were spiraling out of control.

Turning around again, he saw Harry and George had got in on the fun. The two men were reading letters along with Ginny now and all three looked incredibly amused. Ron glanced at Hermione, who looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Children, breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

Hermione, grateful for the interruption, was the first to stand and exit. Ron followed a good few paces behind her and he could tell Ginny, Harry and George weren't far behind him. Hermione took an immediate seat at the kitchen table, looking outside the window in an attempt to ignore the rest of them. Ron took a seat across from her and noticed Ginny and Harry sit between him and Hermione. Ron could tell the two of them were doing their best to conceal their smiles, though they weren't very successful.

George, seated at one end of the table, had carried a stack of the letters in with him and was taking great pleasure in reading them one by one. He propped his feet up on the table and reclined back in his seat, as if settling in with a good book.

Mrs. Weasley sat a few massive platters of food on the table, making a passing comment about what a nice outfit Hermione was wearing.

"Hermione, this bloke's sent pictures," George said finally, a wide smile on his face. "And they're rather racy!"

Hermione pointed her wand quickly at the letter in George's hand, muttering a quick spell. The parchment as well as the photos instantly disintegrated into a pile of ash on the table.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" George protested. "Nice charm though, I'll have to remember that one…"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Hermione begged, looking to Harry and Ginny for support. Ron noticed she was avoiding his gaze all together and he slouched in his chair, praying the rest of the group would adhere to her request.

"Of course," Harry said gallantly. He reached for the _Daily Prophet_, which sat at the center of the table. "Let's see what else is happening in the world."

Harry scanned the front page then quickly set the paper down again.

"Nevermind," he mumbled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, dread in her voice. She picked up the paper and looked it over herself. As soon as she did, she let out a aggravated sigh.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Ginny leaned over Harry's shoulder to read the headline for herself. Realization hit her quickly. There, on the front page, was a large picture of Hermione and Harry. The two figures were embracing in the shot and Ginny wondered where it had come from. Above the photo were the words _**Boy-Who-Lived to Defend Hermione Granger at Sylvan Trial**_.

"They think Harry's your knight."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said quickly, turning to Hermione. "Let them write whatever they want, we can just ignore it."

George turned his wand toward the paper suddenly, chanting the same spell Hermione had used not two minutes earlier. The newspaper disintegrated in an instant.

"Thanks."

George nodded at Hermione and gave her a wink.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley went to the door and let in a smiling Leopold.

"Good morning all," he said cheerfully. Looking around the room, he spotted Hermione and took in her appearance. "Ah, I see the potion worked."

"Yes, but Leopold, I didn't know I was going to look like…" Hermione paused to gesture wildly all around her, "…this."

"Oh. You don't like it? I think you look lovely."

Hermione moved to respond but was cut off as Ron leaned across the table to grab a handful of letters, waving the items in Leopold's face.

"And what exactly is the meaning of this? Are we going to be constantly harassed?"

Leopold raised a questioning eyebrow at Ron's outburst.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to."

"I'm referring to this ridiculous parade of love notes! Hermione's got half of Britain stalking her."

"I see," Leopold replied calmly. "And this upsets you, why?"

Hermione watched Ron carefully then, anxious for his response. Ron had gone red in the face and she could tell he was frozen in shock at Leopold's question. Before he could compose himself, however, there was a loud apparition pop inside the kitchen.

"Lee!" George shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Indeed, there stood Lee Jordan in the center of the bustling Weasley kitchen. Lee looked around the room before spotting Hermione. He walked determinedly toward her then dropped to one knee. From behind his back he pulled an oversized bouquet of bright purple flowers.

"Hermione," Lee said dramatically. "I am here to be your knight!"

"Oh, give me a break!" Hermione jumped up from her seat and stomped away from Lee, stopping at the kitchen island where Mrs. Weasley was chopping apples.

"What?" Lee asked, still on one knee. "You don't wanna?"

"Lee, mate, it's not really a good time," George said, wagging his eyebrows and nodding his head wildly toward Ron.

"What's he got to do with it?" Lee asked, standing up now and gesturing at Ron. "You should hear the talk in Diagon Alley, blokes are lining up! I thought it might as well be me, I know her as well as anybody. Thought I'd throw my name into the ring, is all."

At that, Ron marched purposefully toward Lee. The redhead grabbed the shorter man by the shoulders, dragging him toward the door. Lee scrambled on his feet as he tried to get out of Ron's grasp, but it was no use. Ron wrenched the door open and threw Lee outside, slamming the door again with a shout of "And stay out!"

After a beat, the group inside the burrow could hear Lee faintly yell "Owl me!" as he apparated away.

"Well this has all been very illuminating," Leopold said, breaking the silence. "Hermione, are you about ready to go?"

"Go where?" Ron asked loudly, his face still red and his eyebrows knitted together.

"I told you last night, Ron," Hermione said. Her voice was laced with annoyance. "I explained to you I would be going to the castle this morning, but I'm sure you didn't hear over all your shouting. Honestly, when did you become such a brute?"

Ron bit back a remark, deciding yelling back at her wasn't the best way to prove he wasn't a _brute_. Instead, Leopold spoke once more.

"Have you decided on your lady in waiting?"

"My what?"

"Your lady in waiting. A female companion for your time at the castle."

"Oh, right," Hermione said, looking around the room. "I suppose, then…Ginny would you…"

"Give me five minutes!" Ginny shouted, vanishing from the kitchen and bolting to her bedroom to pack. Mrs. Weasley walked toward the doorway to shout up some instructions about packing enough warm socks.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you sure Ginny should go?" Harry asked nervously. "We don't even know where the place is."

"Feel good, does it?" Ron mumbled.

"I anticipated the family concerns and I wanted to let you all know you're invited to the castle this evening for dinner," Leopold said then. "My men are staying behind and will be here to escort you there later in the day. And of course, you're all invited to the great feast tomorrow evening. Hermione, have you decided on an escort for the feast?"

Hermione shook her head no, looking down at a ruffle on the skirt of her gown.

"None of these gentlemen seemed appropriate?" Leopold asked, gesturing toward the pile of letters still on the kitchen table.

An awkward silence hung in the room. No one seemed to know what to say. For his part, Ron crossed his arms tensely over his chest, refusing to look anywhere but a spot on the wall across from him. He knew if Hermione named someone, actually said aloud which Cormac, Viktor or Lee Jordan she wanted to go with, he would lose it for sure.

"No, I don't know these men," Hermione answered finally. "I don't think I'd be very comfortable with any of them."

Harry coughed, anxious to do anything to relieve this tension.

"Hermione," he said. "You know I don't want you to go alone…"

Hermione smiled at her friend, who was once again acting like the brother she'd never had.

"It's okay Harry. You need to go with Ginny. I'll be fine."

Hermione turned away from the group, closing her eyes for a moment to regain her composure. She couldn't stand all of them looking at her like that, like the sad girl everyone had to take pity on. It fed into long seated insecurities, insecurities that went all the way back to that little girl who couldn't even make a friend.

With Hermione still turned around, Harry reached for a piece of the parchment on the table, swiftly smacking Ron over the head with it. Ron swatted back at his friend with his arms, mouthing a silent "What?" at Harry.

Leopold escorted Mrs. Weasley outside then and continued to fill her in on the details of the next few days. Through the open door, Ron spied a large, ornate carriage in the front yard.

Ginny rejoined them the next moment and she, Hermione, Harry, Ron and George walked outside to stand at the carriage. Leopold graciously loaded Ginny and Hermione's trunks into a case at the back of the carriage.

"When you're ready, ladies," Leopold said. He tipped his hat in farewell then stepped inside the carriage.

Ginny quickly kissed Harry goodbye then joined Leopold in the carriage. Through the carriage window, Mrs. Weasley began listing instructions to her daughter on how to behave while away from home.

"Well," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. "I suppose I'll see you all later."

She turned to go, but was stilled by a hand on her wrist. She looked back to see George standing in front of her.

"Hermione, I'd be honored if you'd consider me as your last resort date," he said seriously.

"On the off chance someone more _suitable_," George said the last word pointedly, with a stern glare at Ron, "doesn't come through, I want you to know I'll be ready and willing to step in at the last minute. All right?"

Hermione nodded, giving George a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she said earnestly, standing on tiptoe to give the young man a brief kiss on the cheek. With that, Hermione gave a last glance toward Harry and Ron, then climbed into the carriage.

The three men watched as the carriage took off, gliding into the sky and flying swiftly away. Mrs. Weasley stood a few feet away from them, waving to the carriage as it became a dot in the sky.

"You do know, Ron," George said, still looking at the sky, "that you are a complete idiot."

"So what else is new?" Ron responded, watching wistfully as the carriage grew further and further away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed! There has been some expressed anger at Ron's insecurities, and I want to warn everyone that the riff between our two lovebirds is going to get worse before it gets better. However, in about three to four chapters, we'll begin seeing a new Ron, I promise! Again, thanks for reading!**_

Hermione stared out the window of the large bedroom, watching a flock of hippogriffs romp around playfully in a field. Beyond them was a great rock formation where two dragons slept peacefully. Between the formation and the hippogriff field was a large lake where Hermione had noticed some mermaids swimming earlier, and in the sky a phoenix could be seen flying around the premises from time to time.

Leopold hadn't been kidding about the magical creatures element of this place. Since arriving at the front gates of the magnificent castle, Hermione had already seen two leprechauns, a troll, a herd of acromantula, and three Cornish pixies. Apparently, magical creatures of all sorts were drawn to this place; it was a sort of embassy for displaced beings.

Hermione had done a good amount of further reading since arriving at the castle. Some of the past princesses had made great strides for the magical creatures of the wizarding community. Princess Calliope of the year 1342 made it so goblins could apply for employment at institutions outside of Gringotts. And Princess Genevieve of 1682 was the first to petition for the freedom of houselves. Hermione had smiled at that part. Genevieve hadn't succeeded, but that was a different time. Perhaps, someday soon, it could happen.

Hermione closed the book and looked around the room. It was ornately decorated with velvets and fine furnishings. She remembered a trip to Versailles in France she had taken with her parents the year she turned nine. The room reminded her of what she had seen there.

Ginny walked in from the parlor room connected to the bedroom. The redheaded woman had wasted no time exploring their lodgings and had spent many moments so far pointing out the large bathtub, silk robes and fragrant flowers she had discovered. Ginny had been particularly impressed upon finding a small violin in one corner of the parlor, which was enchanted to play soft music on its own whenever someone walked by.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked, doing a twirl in the room. Ginny had pulled on a light blue, silk robe and a pair of fluffy slippers.

"You look ready for bed."

"Here, put yours on," Ginny ordered, handing out a matching pink robe toward her friend.

"Why is it always pink?" Hermione muttered as she dutifully took the robe and tugged it on. She cinched the belt around her waist. "Happy?"

"Much," Ginny answered. "So, what's got Ron so mad?"

Hermione, who had just taken a sip of lily water from a jug on the desk, choked over the gulp at her friend's question. Ginny never was one for small talk. Finally swallowing the water down Hermione wiped her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said eventually. Ginny didn't respond, just stared pointedly at her brilliant friend and raised one eyebrow. Hermione relented, sinking into a chair and letting out a sigh.

"I don't know Ginny. He's been so angry at me the last few days."

"Yes, but the two of you were acting strangely before that. Like you were both afraid to be in the same room. Don't get me wrong, you've both always been odd, but this is even more so than usual."

Hermione nodded. She was well aware her and Ron had been having difficulty acting normal around one another. Since the battle, there had been a silence between them, which Hermione had chalked up to Ron grieving for his brother. Then there was an awkwardness and Hermione began to fear Ron regretted kissing her in the Room of Requirement. Or rather, letting _her_ kiss _him_. Perhaps he had just been being polite, and had returned the kiss out of obligation to a friend. Now, he didn't know how to tell her, so he was ignoring her.

However, ever since Leopold had arrived to announce this whole Sylvan business, Ron's complacence and silence had turned to anger. She was now more confused by his behavior than she had been in a long time, which was really saying something.

"Excuse me miss, I'm here for your consultation."

Hermione looked up to see a petite young woman had entered the room. In her arms she held two large cases. The woman moved to the bed and set the cases down on the duvet, wasting no time in opening each one up. A series of small shelves sprung from the cases and Ginny walked over to inspect the woman's wares.

"What's all this?"

Hermione shrugged in response.

"Are you the lady in waiting?" the petite woman asked. Ginny nodded and the new woman instructed the redhead to take a seat at a vanity on one side of the room.

"I am the mistress of the wardrobe and I will be organizing all the essentials for your appearance during your time here. Along with my ladies, we will supply you the gowns, jewels and hair accessories you'll be needing."

Ginny clapped her hands in appreciation and began demonstrating with her fingers just how she wanted her hair to be put up for the evening. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight. However absurd she herself found the idea of having a woman on hand just to dress you, Hermione was glad Ginny was having some fun with it.

Ginny wasn't the only one getting into the princess spirit. Upon arrival, Hermione had been introduced to three of the other candidates, as the fifth hadn't arrived yet. There was Georgiana Hastings, whom she had read about before in the paper, and two girls named Olivia and Anastasia. The girls were as different as night and day. They all came from different towns, had different interests and different backgrounds. But they were all thoroughly excited by the prospect of possibly being a princess.

Hermione was starting to wonder if there wasn't something wrong with her.

"And what about you Miss Hermione?" the woman asked, turning to Hermione now. "How would you like your hair styled this evening?"

"Oh, that's all right, you don't need to…"

"Nonsense, that's what we're here for." The woman paused, taking in Hermione's unconvinced expression. "If you'd like, dear, we can just show up later in the evening and come up with something."

The woman brushed out of the room then, leaving the cases behind.

"Hermione, you have to look at this," Ginny said. Ginny was peering into one of the cases, pulling out a long strand of gold that sparkled from the sunlight pouring in through the window. Hermione walked over herself and looked the wares over. There were a few glittering tiaras, plenty of heavy looking earrings and rings, and bracelets covered in stones of red, green and blue. Hermione knew nothing about jewelry, but it all looked expensive.

"I think it's goblin made," Ginny said. Hermione turned to look at her friend and stifled a laugh. Ginny was already wearing a crown atop her head, two strands of pearls around her neck and about five large rings on her fingers.

"What?" Ginny asked cheekily. "Don't you think it suits me?"

Hermione was about to answer that Ginny looked lovely, but she was silenced by a loud screeching sound coming from outside her room. It sounded like howling and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Ginny looked concerned as well and the two girls sprinted toward the doorway, anxious to make sure no one was hurt. They came to a halt once in the hallway outside the bedroom, Hermione turning her head both ways to find the source of the noise. The screech sounded again and Hermione realized it was coming from behind a door beside her own. Running to the door, Hermione threw it open, not sure what she would find on the other side.

There, dressed in a floor length purple gown, stood Lavender Brown.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had been confunded. That was the only explanation for it. It just wasn't possible that the universe had sent Lavender Brown, of all people, here to this castle where Hermione was currently staying. What were the odds?

"Oh, Hermione!" Lavender squeaked upon seeing her visitor. "I knew I would find you here! I read all about it in the papers. Can you believe it, we're going to be staying here together!"

Hermione slowly shook her head no. No, she could not believe it. Her eyes were wide and she had yet to say anything, so shocked was she to see her former-roommate standing before her.

"And Ginny, you're here too!"

Hermione jerked her head to the side to see who had said this. There stood Parvati Patil, looking as beautiful as ever.

"I should have known Hermione would choose you as her lady in waiting. Lav's brought me! Isn't it wonderful?"

Hermione chanced a glance at her friend. Ginny looked just as gobsmacked as Hermione felt. The two friends exchanged a bewildered look, before Ginny finally found her voice.

"Y-yes, it is is wonderful. But Lavender, I didn't know you would be here."

"I just found out this morning and they whisked me over a little while ago."

"But, we heard screaming," Hermione said faintly, feeling for a bench behind her legs and gratefully sitting down.

"Oh, that was just Lav getting excited," Parvati explained. "She peeked in her closet and saw all the dresses."

"And look," Lavender said, thrusting her face in front of Hermione's. Hermione jerked her backward in response. "The potion they gave me, it cleared up all my scars from that werewolf."

Hermione nodded and gave a weak smile. Sure enough, Lavender looked three times as beautiful as she had during their time at Hogwarts. If that was even possible.

Lavender moved away from Hermione and walked gaily toward her vanity, playing with the bottles resting on top of the table. Hermione watched as Lavender picked one up, spritzing a cloud of perfume in the air and then walking through it.

"Are you girls excited for the feast tomorrow?" Parvati asked as she began hanging silk scarves over a lampshade.

"Yes, we are, right Hermione?" Hermione turned at Ginny's question, shocked to remember there were other people in the room. Ginny was sitting on a tufted stool across the room making eyes at Hermione, as if to encourage her friend to say something.

"R-right," Hermione sputtered. "The feast. It's very exciting."

"Well that's an understatement!" Lavender said. Hermione noticed the blond girl had moved on to tying ribbons in her hair, checking her reflection appreciatively in the mirror. "The feast is the beginning of it all. It's what starts the whole trial!"

"Yes," Hermione said slowly. "But it's not all fun and games. It can be quite dangerous you know. There's no telling what the trial will entail."

"Oh that." Lavender waved her hand dismissively. "That's what you have a knight there for. To save you."

Hermione startled at that. It hadn't occurred to her that the purpose of the knight might be to save the helpless damsel. From everything she and Leopold had discussed, Hermione had come to understand the candidate's relationship with the knight as equal, that the two were partners.

"That's why it's so important to choose the right one," Lavender continued. "To make sure he's strong and brave and handsome…"

The girl trailed off, clearly lost to some romantic daydream.

"Lavender, you don't choose your knight," Ginny said, with more than just a little irritation in her voice. "And what does being handsome have to do with it all?"

"Anyway, Lav's got it figured out," Parvati interrupted. "Whoever you take to the feast will be your knight. It's only natural."

"I suppose that's possible," Hermione said hesitantly. It did seem a reasonable assumption. But if that was true, Hermione was in trouble. She didn't have anyone to take, not really. She couldn't hold George to his word if it actually meant he would have to be her knight. Remembering what Leopold had said, about the love and bond between the princess and the knight, she knew she could never have that with George.

"So…" Lavender said slowly, staring at Hermione through the reflection in the mirror. "Who are you taking?"

Hermione watched Lavender in the reflection, noticing Lavender had stilled her motions for the first time since they had entered the room. Apparently, Hermione's answer mattered very much to Lavender.

"I don't have anyone."

Lavender nodded at Hermione's response, standing up suddenly. The blond girl walked over to sit next to Hermione on the bench then reached over and took one of Hermione's hands in her own.

"Listen, I know we had our differences during sixth year."

Ginny snorted undaintily from her spot across the room.

"I can't pretend that I don't know why you were so angry at me. I knew you had feelings for Ron and I went after him anyway, didn't I?"

"Had feelings for Ron?" Hermione replied, grasping for words.

"It's all right. I just want you to know up front that I won't do that again."

Hermione nodded in response, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Go behind your back, I mean," Lavender explained. "From now on I want everything out in the open. So you should know, I'd like to invite Ron to be my escort to the feast."

Lavender looked steadily at Hermione then. The blond girl gave an encouraging smile, as if willing Hermione to say something.

"Invite Ron to be your escort to the feast?" Hermione was having trouble forming words. _Why can I only repeat what Lavender's saying to me?_

"Yes," Lavender replied. "Would that be okay?"

Hermione looked across the room to Ginny. Perhaps her friend could explain what was happening. Was Lavender asking her permission to date Ron? Again? From her tufted seat, Ginny made a hand gesture, prompting Hermione to speak up.

Hermione looked back at Lavender, who was still watching her with a smile. Images of Ron and Lavender glued to each other during sixth year ran through Hermione's head. She remembered how rejected she had felt, how rejected she was still feeling. It had been so many months since then and still Ron had a wall up to her. She had put herself on the line so many times and still, he had done nothing to show her he might feel for her as she did for him.

"Lavender," Hermione said calmly. "You have every right to ask Ron to be your escort. If he says yes, you're welcome to have him."

There was a beat of silence in the room before Ginny jumped up.

"Well this has been a lot of fun!" Ginny said loudly. The redhead crossed the room quickly, jerking Hermione to her feet with a tug of the arm. "We should be going though, right Hermione?"

Hermione stared dully back at Ginny. Ginny looked like she wanted nothing more than to get out of the room. Hermione felt exactly the same. The pair turned to exit, but was stopped as the door opened and a dark head of hair stuck through the open crack.

"Um, Hermione, are you in here?"

"Harry!" Lavender screeched loudly. "Come in, come in!"

Lavender quickly pulled a confused looking Harry into the room, gushing about how glad she was to see him and wasn't it so nice that they were all together again. Harry looked desperately toward Hermione and Ginny, clearly looking for an explanation. Ginny shrugged in response and Harry's face broke out into a grin as he noticed his girlfriend's bejeweled, dressing gown ensemble.

"Did you find them?" came another voice, just before Ron could be seen walking though the door. Spotting Hermione in the corner, a relieved expression came over Ron before he spoke again.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"Oh my God, Ronnie!"

Lavender released her hold of Harry and made a beeline for Ron, giving him an energetic kiss on each cheek. She had to stand on tiptoe to reach Ron and clapped her hands as she settled back flat on her feet.

"I'm so glad you're here," the blond continued. "We were just talking about you, weren't we girls?"

"Yep, it's been a barrel of laughs," Ginny replied. Her arms were crossed and she looked thoroughly unamused at the situation.

"You were talking about me?" Ron asked, confused. He pulled his arms from Lavender's grasp and looked to Hermione. Hermione immediately turned her head from him.

"Yes, we were talking about escorts for the feast," Lavender said sweetly. "Hermione thought it might be a good idea if you and I went together."

"She did?" Ron asked quietly, looking to Hermione for confirmation. Hermione allowed her eyes to move to Ron at that, anxious for his reaction. They held each other's gaze steadily and Hermione wondered if Ron knew that a test was before him.

"Ok-kaaay," Ron said slowly, drawing the last syllable out.

Hermione heard a gasp of breath come out of Ginny and a groan from the back of Harry's throat.

"Right," Hermione said with false bravado. "Now that we've got that sorted, I really need to go get ready for the evening."

With that said, Hermione spun on her heel to leave the room. She sensed Ginny rushing after her but Hermione didn't stop to check. She couldn't pause, couldn't slow down. Hermione knew it was only a matter of moments before the tears overtook her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, it seems I've made a lot of people angry! Just want to say hang in there! I quite enjoy throwing Ron and Hermione into the muck in my stories, and then slowly pulling them out of it. That's the fun part, right?**_

_**Also, wanted to make a note that this whole fic was actually inspired by a song. It's not really a song fic, but I wanted to let everyone know about it, because the song sort of shows the arc of emotions this story goes through. It's called "Someone to Fall Back On" by Jason Robert Brown. JRB is one of my favorite musical theater composers and this song has always made me think of Ron. Anyway, the song's first line is "I'll never be a knight in armor." I sort of took that and created this whole story. I encourage anyone who's never heard the song before to give it a listen. The link is youtube dot com/watch?v=_oeX9uvewx4 **_

_**This video is actually set to images of Ron and Hermione, so I guess I'm not the only one who thinks it suits them.**_

_**Anyway, sorry for the ramble! Here's a quick chapter with more to come soon!**_

Hermione was grabbing blindly at items and throwing them into her trunk. Books, hairbrushes, socks, shoes; anything she could get her hands on. The items were hard to distinguish from one another, the tears in her eyes making everything look blurry. It didn't matter. She continued reaching for things and shoving them in her trunk, anxious to fill the case up and get far away from this place.

"Hermione, that's a pillow."

Hermione looked up from her work, startled. Ginny stood before her, watching the display with worried but amused eyes. Hermione looked at the object in her hand, the one Ginny was talking about, to discover it was indeed one of the bedroom's throw pillows.

"Are you taking the mickey?" Hermione asked angrily. She placed her hands on her hips, one hand still gripping the pillow so that it stuck out from her side.

"No, not at all."

"Good," Hermione replied, shoving the pillow into her trunk. She moved quickly into the bathroom and started snatching up bottles and soaps, throwing each one forcefully into the case, which she pulled behind her as she went.

"Do you want to talk about it, or should we just continue to loot the place?"

"Ginny, I am in no mood for a discussion," Hermione huffed. She began sliding her arm along the bathroom counter, knocking all the items that had been on the surface neatly into her suitcase. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ginny nodded.

"Yes, clearly you are doing important work."

Hermione dragged the trunk back into the bedroom, a difficult task as the case was quickly becoming heavier and heavier. She stomped quickly into the parlor room to search for anything else she needed, Ginny trailing a few paces behind her. As Hermione began picking up throw blankets and magazines, Ginny leaned thoughtfully on the door jamb.

"You know, I think this is quite a good idea," Ginny said seriously. "When we leave here, we'll have enough merchandise to set up a shop."

"Ladies, is there a problem?"

Hermione looked up from her scavenging to see that Leopold had entered the parlor room. He was watching the display in front of him, his eyes large in surprise as he took in a quite disheveled Hermione.

"Oh no, we're just doing a thorough ransacking," Ginny replied.

"I'm sorry?"

Hermione let out a huff of indignation before speaking.

"I am leaving," she said defiantly. "This was a huge mistake from the start. I don't belong here, and I certainly don't belong anywhere near that blond dimbo and ginger prat!"

With that, Hermione made to tug her trunk back into the bedroom. Giving a good pull of the handle, she quickly realized the thing wouldn't budge.

"Why won't this move?" Hermione demanded.

"Because you've packed half of Sylvan in there," Ginny replied calmly. Hermione flicked the trunk's top open, surprised to find that she had indeed packed quite a bit inside it. Hermione pushed the blasted thing on its side in desperation and the entire contents came spilling out onto the floor. Looking at the mess, Hermione let out a desperate wail, sinking to the ground and sobbing in earnest.

Ginny rushed over to her friend and sat down on the floor, placing a consoling arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Have I missed something?" Leopold asked quietly.

"Let me fill you in here Leo," Ginny said, rubbing Hermione's back in soothing circles. "You know my brother Ron? Tall, freckled, dim-witted expression about him?"

Leopold nodded in confirmation that yes, he did know Ron.

"Well, there was a period of time when he liked to go around with his lips permanently glued to your last princess candidate."

"Lavender Brown?" Leopold replied, finally cottoning on. "I did mean to mention the final candidate was a school mate of yours. I thought you might be pleased, Hermione, to see a friendly face here."

Hermione cried harder at Leopold's last words.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of Hermione expert?" Ginny asked angrily.

Leopold raised his hands helplessly in front of him, clearly confused as to how to proceed.

"Ladies, you'll have to excuse me, it's been quite some time since I've dabbled in the inner working of the female mind. Please, tell me the problem, and I'll try to rectify it."

Hermione sobbed into Ginny's neck, her shoulders shaking with the effort of it. Ginny continued to whisper soothing things and stroke her hair, trying to get her friend to calm down. Hermione took in great breaths, trying to get her crying under control. This would never do. Standing up finally, Hermione brushed herself off and turned to Leopold.

"I'm sorry, Leopold, I really am," Hermione said, her cheeks and eyes red from the crying. "But I can't stay here. It was ridiculous to even think I could do this."

Ginny stood as well, growing dangerously near the end of her patience.

"Hermione," Ginny said steadily. "I love you, but you are being incredibly thick right now."

Hermione's mouth snapped open in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Look around you Hermione! Everyone here knows you can do this!" Ginny said passionately. "We've all come to support you and you're going to let a little thing like Lavender Brown being here make you run away? You're Hermione Granger, for goodness sake, you can do anything! And I'm not going to watch you run away from something you deserve just because of some silly girl!"

Hermione took a few breaths and hiccupped, staring at Ginny evenly. Then, she walked over to the redhead and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny nodded, pulling back from the hug and holding Hermione by the shoulders.

"Better now?"

"Yes," Hermione said, wiping at her cheeks. "You know, you're a very good lady in waiting."

Ginny smiled in response, taking the crown that was still on her head and nestling it in Hermione's curls instead.

"And you'd be a very good princess."

Leopold coughed gently then, reminding the girls of his presence in the room.

"Now that we've got that settled, I'll leave you ladies to it."

Leopold exited the room with a deep bow and a swish of his cape. Ginny bent down to begin picking up a lamp shade and bowl of fruit Hermione had shoved in her trunk. Hermione helped and the girls soon had the room back to sorts.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked eventually. "How can I watch Ron escort Lavender to the ball tomorrow night?"

Ginny stood thoughtfully, studying her friend.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," she replied mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny gave a secretive smile.

"Let's just say, I've taken certain precautions. Backup has been called."


	10. Chapter 10

Ron sat on a stone bench, pushing a pebble back and forth with the toe of his shoe. He was sat in a large square of a room with a stairway at one end. Once again, Ron found himself at the bottom of a seemingly endless case of stairs, praying for Hermione to show herself.

Ron chuckled wryly, remembering the time in fifth year when he tried to climb the girls' staircase in Gryffindor Tower, only to go sliding back down. It had been only one instance on a growing list of times when Ron couldn't get near enough to Hermione.

He sighed and rested his head on the stone wall behind him. Something had to be done. This situation with Hermione was getting wildly out of hand. He'd been trying so hard to do what was best for her. Couldn't she see he always had her best interest at heart? Lately, though, it seemed everything he did was wrong.

Through a hallway to one side of the room, Ron could hear the sounds of a party in full swing. Apparently, this was just a small do made up of the friends and families of the candidates; tomorrow's ball was supposed to be the big deal. Ron snorted. The festivities going on in the next room certainly looked like a big deal to him.

Just then, Harry walked through the hallway toward Ron, carrying two butterbeers.

"Any sign of them?"

Ron shook his head no and gratefully accepted one of the bottles. He swigged down a cold gulp.

"Not that I know what to say once they get down here," Ron said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Yes," Harry said with a thin smile. "Perhaps you should plan ahead what you'll say. You don't have a great track record with apologies when you go off the cuff."

Ron scowled at his best mate.

"How am I supposed to apologize for something when I have no idea what I'm meant to be sorry about?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with Lavender?" Harry said gently.

"If anyone should be upset about that, it's me!" Ron shouted. "She practically set the thing up. She knows I can't stand being near Lav Lav!"

"Ron, maybe she _doesn't_ know that…"

Ron's face scrunched up in confusion, but he was distracted from answering by the sound of footsteps on the stairway. Both men turned to see a group of ten women being led down the stairs by a petite older lady. All the girls wore long gowns with complicated hairdos. In the back, Ron could just make out Ginny and Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, jumping up from the bench. A good pouring of butterbeer sloshed against the front of his shirt and the older woman on the stairs shushed him with a stern glare.

"Now, ladies," the old woman said, clapping her hands. "We are about to present you in the great hall. Ladies in waiting, you'll go in first and take your seats. Then, as is custom, each candidate will be led in by a male family member. Gerome?"

A small attendant appeared from thin air at the woman's call.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Please bring in a male relative for each of the candidates."

Gerome disappeared immediately.

"Ladies in waiting, please line up to the left. Candidates, please stand to the right."

As the girls divided themselves into neat rows, Ron pushed his way up the stairs. Harry reluctantly followed, knowing in his heart no good would come of this.

"Young man, you can't be here right now," the persnickety lady said, positioning herself in front of Ron. Over the woman's shoulder, Ron could see Hermione standing just three steps away. She was staring at Ron as if he'd grown a second head.

"Hi Ron!"

Ron looked to his left to see Lavender standing beside him on the step.

"Um, hi," he said, turning his attention back to the older woman. "Listen, I just need a few moments, it's important…"

"I'm afraid I'm on a strict schedule," the woman replied. "Ah Gerome, there you are."

Ron looked over his shoulder to see that funny little man had returned with four other blokes behind him. Each of the men made to walk up the stairs, positioning themselves next to the various princess candidates.

"Perfect. Ladies in waiting, please enter the hall."

The woman watched as each of the five ladies in waiting, including Parvati and Ginny, marched into the next room. That done, the woman looked back at the princesses, a startled expression taking over her face as her gaze landed on Hermione.

"Miss Hermione! You're all alone."

Hermione stared at her shoes then looked at the woman, her voice quiet as she spoke.

"I don't have anyone here…"

"Don't you have a father or brother?" the woman asked in confusion. "Where's your family dear?"

"Hermione has family here!" Ron demanded loudly. The entire group on the staircase snapped their attention at Ron, surprised by the sudden outburst. Hermione's eyes were beginning to look suspiciously wet.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly. He took a few steps forward to the stair just below hers, holding out one hand. "May I?"

Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry and took his hand, mouthing a silent "Thank you" to her friend. Harry gave her a short nod before wrapping one of her arms through his own, positioning himself to stand tall beside her.

"Young man, you're going to have to move now."

Ron tore his gaze from Hermione and Harry to stare back at the old woman. She looked purposefully at him, motioning with her hands for him to exit.

"Right, sorry," he mumbled, walking backwards a few steps then turning to leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets and left the group, walking into the loud and vibrant party. The hall was decorated in banners of gold and purple and a large band sat at the front, playing a lively tune. In one corner of the room Ron saw the entire Weasley clan seated at a cluster of tables. He walked toward his family, falling into an empty chair beside George.

"Hiya Ronnikins," George said brightly. Ron looked at his brother, noticing a paper cocktail umbrella sticking out of the hole where George's ear had been severed. Over George's shoulder, Ron watched as the candidates were led in to the sounds of a trumpeter.

"What's the word, Ron?" George continued. He threw a peanut up in the air and caught it in his mouth. "Hermione still hacked off at you?"

"George, I know this will be difficult for you," Ron replied, not taking his eyes from Hermione. "But please, just for tonight, can you leave it?"

George studied his younger brother. Ron was slouched low in his chair, hands still shoved firmly in his pockets. Ron's tie had come loose and there was what appeared to be a butterbeer stain across his shirt.

"It seems to me, little brother, a lot of your anger comes from not having something you want desperately." George waved his wand over Ron's stomach as he spoke, removing the butterbeer stain. "But it has to be said, Ronnie…you can't be mad about not having something if you never pluck up the courage to ask for it in the first place."

George gave Ron a pointed look, tightening Ron's tie as he finished speaking. He then gave his brother a firm pat on the shoulder as he rose from his seat.

"Now if you'll excuse me, that Olivia princess looks like she's just begging to be introduced to me."

Ron watched George bounce away, the paper umbrella still sticking defiantly from one side of his head. He saw George greet the group of princesses, and Ron reflected on his words. George wanted him to _ask_ for Hermione? _That would be beside the point, now wouldn't it? _Ron had already determined Hermione was better off without him. Why couldn't anyone see that he was doing the best thing for Hermione, by staying far away from her?

Ron sighed. The least he could do was stop making her so angry. He'd go over there and let her know he wanted to make up. They could still have their friendship, couldn't they? Ron stood up, his posture straight, and walked determinedly toward Hermione. Reaching the large group of people she stood within, he wasted no time in blurting out: "Can I talk to you?"

"We were in the middle of a conversation here."

Ron turned his attention to a young guy beside him, who was clearly put out by the interruption.

"Please?' Ron asked, turning back to Hermione. She nodded slowly at him and he grabbed her elbow gently, tugging her away from the crowd. Ron continued to walk, finding an empty corridor slightly hidden by a hanging tapestry. He pulled Hermione with him, concealing both of them from the overcrowded party.

Ron turned his attention to Hermione, who was giving him an exasperated expression that clearly said _get on with it already_.

"Listen, I want to apologize."

"For what, exactly?"

"Well, I'm not really sure."

Hermione's face settled into a look that told Ron he had clearly answered incorrectly.

"I mean, all of it I guess," Ron said quickly. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems every time I'm in a room with you I say the wrong thing. And it's very confusing for me because I have no idea what the right thing to say is, but I want you to know I'm not trying to upset you."

"I find that hard to believe," Hermione answered angrily. "You're very good at it."

_Unbelievable_, Ron thought to himself. _Here I am apologizing and even that's got her up in arms_.

"Believe it or not, Hermione, I do not wake up every morning with the sole purpose of pissing you off."

Hermione glared at him for a moment, clearly deciding what the best response would be.

"Why did you tell me to leave the burrow?" she asked forcefully.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me," Hermione replied. "Yesterday, in your bedroom, you told me I needed to leave."

_Did I say that?_ Ron remembered something about her going, but he hadn't meant it like that. He wanted her to find her parents, to go to Hogwarts, to start her life. Not because he wanted her gone, but because he cared enough to want a better life for her.

"You said the burrow wasn't my home," Hermione continued. Her voice wavered for a second on the last word. "A-and I know it isn't, really, but I don't even have a home now, do I? And that is such a scary thought, Ron! And at least at the burrow…when I'm there…I feel…"

Hermione trailed off, covering her face with her hands. Ron got the terrible feeling she was crying behind her fingers.

"Hermione, I just meant you should be someplace better," Ron said softly. "Look around you. You're in an actual castle. This is what you deserve, not some dingy old house where the floors creak and a person can't get a moment's peace."

Hermione lowered her hands at that, looking Ron in the eyes. There were indeed a few rogue tear tracks on her cheeks. When she spoke finally, her words were slow, as if explaining something very obvious.

"From everything you've learned about me over the last seven years, what on Earth would make you think I wanted to live in a castle?" she asked forcefully. "Ron, in the whole world, there isn't any place better than the burrow. How could you not know that?"

Ron took a deep breath at Hermione's admission. Hermione struggled to not say more, wanting so badly to explain to him that the sole reason she loved the burrow, why it felt more like home to her than anywhere else, was because he was there.

Ron took a step toward her and reached out a hand in her direction, opening his mouth as if to speak. His hand stilled, though, at the sound of a voice behind them.

"Her-my-own, I haf found you."

Ron turned to protest but froze in his tracks, recognizing the unmistakable figure of Viktor Krum standing before him.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Ron shouted. He whipped his head toward Hermione, who looked just as stunned.

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked dazedly.

"I haf come for you," Viktor replied in his thick accent. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Honestly?" Ron protested. "Aren't we done with you yet?"

No one seemed to be listening to Ron's outburst. "Un-bloody-believable," he muttered to himself.

"We were in the middle of something here," Ron said angrily at Krum

"I am sorry, Her-my-own," Viktor replied, ignoring Ron. "But one of the attendants needs you, they are about to begin a ceremony."

Hermione looked questioningly back at Ron. For his part, Ron gave a gesture of _go on then_. He watched as Viktor stepped forward, touched Hermione lightly on the arm, and yet again walked her away from Ron.

_**Okay, I know I made a lot of people angry with this chapter. Sorry! Please, just a bit more patience! Also, I know Viktor usually says "Hermy-own-ninny" but there is one point in GOF when he says "Her-my-own." I always thought that would have made Ron the most annoyed, hearing Viktor call her "my own."**_


	11. Chapter 11

The day was moving by slowly. Hermione had risen at sunrise that morning, anxious to do as much research as possible before whatever trial awaited her that evening. The rest of the girls had slept till about noon, some of them having drank too liberally of the elderflower wine the previous night. To her credit, Hermione had been able to finish the thick Sylvan book at last, but still felt the hours stretch before her.

As soon as the others had made it to the common living areas of the castle that afternoon, Hermione had attempted to hold a lecture. It wasn't fair she was the only one who had some information on what they would be going up against. However, the other girls seemed none too interested in Hermione's teachings.

"You've already told us," Parvati had protested. "The trial is made up of tasks, blah blah blah…"

"Yes, but nobody is listening to me," Hermione demanded, scanning the room. Ginny was smiling kindly at her friend, though she did look a bit bored. The Olivia girl was listening patiently, obviously being polite. But Hermione could tell not a one of them was actually retaining the information she was trying to pass on.

There had been a moment when Lavender had shown a modicum of interest. An entire chapter had been devoted to the subject of love and the blond girl had swooned at the thought.

"How romantic," Lavender had said, reading aloud from the book. "'The magical components of true love have been used in several elements of the Sylvan kingdom, which gives strength to the natural compassion and empathy that makes the Sylvan court so powerful.' Oh, isn't it romantic?"

Hermione had tried to explain to the girls that this wasn't exactly relevant to what they were discussing, but no one paid her any attention. The afternoon had spiraled out of her control after that.

Now, Hermione sat quietly in her bedroom. She was dressed and ready for the evening, just waiting for an attendant to come tell her they were ready for her. Her heartbeat quickened as she began to think about what the night would bring. Everything had happened so fast, and for the first time since the whole scheme had been revealed to her, she felt afraid.

In truth, she'd been trying to keep herself busy all day to avoid thinking about Ron. Last night he had been making some sort of attempt at reconciliation, she could at least tell that. But then the moment had been ruined, once again. She just wished the two of them could get to the point where they could say what they mean to one another. This second guessing would be the undoing of her. And now, she was going to have to watch Ron walk across a ballroom with Lavender Brown on his arm.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, peeking her head through the bedroom door. "They're ready for us."

Hermione nodded and stood to follow her friend to the hallway. There were the other girls, all looking beautiful of course. Hermione took her position in line, standing behind Anastasia and just in front of Lavender. Ginny and the rest of the ladies in waiting were in an identical line beside them. The ladies in waiting walked ahead then, led by a small attendant down a stairway that would bring them to the grand ballroom. Hermione knew each of the girls would be met by their escort there and she could just picture how handsome Harry would look, waiting there patiently for Ginny.

As Hermione waited with the other candidates for her turn to walk, she heard Lavender whisper behind her.

"I saw Viktor Krum here last night, Hermione. Is he going to be your escort?"

Hermione shook her head no and continued to look straight ahead.

"Why not? He's a dreamboat!"

"He's not who I wanted, Lavender. I'm tired of taking second best."

With that, an attendant motioned for the candidates to move forward, and Hermione began walking forward to meet her fate, whatever it may be.

Ron stood at the bottom of a grand staircase, the steps trimmed in thick, purple carpeting. They were in a ballroom that shone with gold, candles lighting up the room and confetti falling sporadically throughout the place. Hundreds of people milled about, including several familiar faces. He'd recognized some Hogwarts professors and Lee Jordan was once again gracing them all with his presence. He'd seen Luna and Neville earlier and assumed Ginny or Hermione had invited them.

He tugged at the collar of his shirt, the nice one his mother had insisted he wear. This whole thing was getting ridiculous. He'd seen Ginny come down with those other girls already. His sister had looked pretty and giggled as Harry took her arm at the bottom of the steps, leading her away. It may have been his imagination but he could have sworn he saw her scowl at him as she walked by.

The princess candidates began walking down one by one then and Ron urged them to move faster, anxious to get this over with. That one they called Olivia came down first and a young man stepped up to escort her off. Ron scanned the room, noticing Krum standing alone at a table. _That's funny_, Ron thought. _Shouldn't he be up here, ready to greet Hermione?_

Ron was pulled from his thoughts upon hearing Hermione's name being called. He looked back to the stairway, immediately seeing her at the top of the steps. Her hair had been let down for the evening, a few pieces pulled back around her face and braided with flowers. The rest of her curls fell gracefully in front of her shoulders and back. Her dress was a brilliant silver that sparkled as she moved, highlighting the planes of her shoulders and contours of her waist. Ron wondered for a moment if they'd somehow turned Hermione into a veela. She was the most beautiful thing in the room.

Ron gulped as Hermione walked down the stairs. For a moment, he caught her eye. They watched each other as Hermione continued further and further down the steps, and Ron could almost pretend she was walking toward him.

Then, Hermione turned away and the illusion was shattered. Ron watched as she moved left toward whoever was waiting to escort her off.

"My lady," George Weasley said with a low bow. _When did he get there?_

"Your very flattered last resort is humbled to serve you."

Hermione laughed slightly and smiled as George stood and took her arm, leading her away. Ron watched them as they left, only coming back to Earth when he heard Lavender's name loudly announced.

"Bollocks," Ron cursed under his breath. There she was, blond and giddy as ever, walking quickly toward him. Ron held out his arm and moved Lavender briskly away. Over his shoulder he noticed the last girl descending and hoped it meant this whole display was about to be done.

"Okay, so, I'm gonna go get a drink or something," Ron said in a rush.

"Oh, don't Ronnie! The music's starting now, it's time for the first dance."

"Riiiiiiight," Ron drawled out. He looked around wildly, desperate for a way out. "The thing is, I'm not really…what I mean is I can't…"

Ron was saved from his ramblings by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Harry standing there, a wide smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lavender, I'd really love a dance."

"Oh," Lavender replied, clearly taken aback. "Okay, Harry."

Harry led Lavender to the dance floor, nodding at Ron in a direction behind his shoulder. Ron looked behind him, noticing Ginny there, watching the display. Turning fully around, Ron began a slow walk toward his sister.

"You put him up to that?" he asked, coming to stand beside her

"I did," she replied. "Thought it was the least I could do."

"Why's that?"

Ginny looked guiltily back at him.

"I was the one who owled Viktor to come."

Ron glared at his sister and crossed his arms.

"Well that was very helpful."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Anyway, this song's almost over and then I'm going to dance with my boyfriend. Lavender's going to be looking for a partner, so I suggest you find something, or _someone_," Ginny said, gesturing toward Hermione, "to occupy your time with."

Ginny walked away then, leaving Ron by himself. He gazed back toward Hermione, noting unpleasantly that she was no longer alone. The Bulgarian git had made a beeline toward Hermione. He watched as Krum made an obvious show of asking her to dance then led Hermione to the dance floor.

Ron sighed in frustration and sunk into an empty seat at the table behind him. A short waiter walked by with a tray of fire whiskey and Ron motioned him over. He grabbed two small glasses of the stuff, letting the waiter know he should return back soon. He downed the first in one gulp then sat staring at the second. He frowned into the glass, as if it was somehow to blame for his troubles.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Ron looked up to see that Leopold fellow standing above him. Ron gave a noncommittal shrug and Leopold took it as an invitation. Settling himself in next to Ron, the older man reached for a large golden goblet filled with elderflower wine.

"Are you having a nice time?" Leopold asked amicably.

"Yeah, it's great," Ron said sarcastically. He eyed Hermione as Viktor Krum moved her stiffly around the dance floor.

"So, then, not having a nice time," Leopold replied, following Ron's gaze. The two watched the dancing couple for a moment, the younger man looking disgusted, the older looking amused.

"You know, I was quite excited to meet you in person," Leopold said finally, reclining in his chair.

"How do you mean?" Ron asked distractedly.

"In following Hermione's case I've come to learn a lot about the people she spends time with. For example, I know an astonishing amount of information about young Mr. Potter. And you, of course."

Ron's head jerked toward Leopold at that, the older man having finally got his attention.

"Yeah, like what?"

Leopold paused, clearly pondering his catalog of internal information.

"Well, I understand you're quite afraid of spiders."

Ron snickered in response.

"A whole magical library of information in front of you, and the best thing you know about me is I'm a coward. Says a lot about me."

Leopold was quiet, considering what Ron had just said.

"Actually," he said slowly. "I think it's a very remarkable thing to know about you."

Ron raised an eyebrow and Leopold smiled kindly at the young man. He looked back out at Hermione on the dance floor before continuing.

"You're an individual who is deathly afraid of spiders. And yet, at the very young age of thirteen years old, you faced an entire army of acromantula, just to retrieve a venom to save the life of one young girl."

Leopold looked back at Ron as he finished speaking.

"I think that says a great deal more about you than you think."

Ron didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a very strong urge to cry. He wished this man would leave him alone, let him sulk in private. In fact, he wished the whole world would just let him be.

"Yeah, well," Ron said, giving a short cough. "Doesn't matter now, does it?"

Leopold stared evenly at him for a few seconds then pulled a pocket watch from his gold tunic. Checking the time, the man rose from his seat, still holding his goblet of wine.

"I have to be going, there's not much time now," he said before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Ron?" Leopold said, as if remembering something. "Ask her to dance. Trust me, it still matters."

Ron frowned at the strange man's back as he walked away from him. Of all the things Ron had planned to do that evening, dancing had not been one of them. Ron remembered that time at Bill's wedding, when he'd actually found the nerve to share a dance with Hermione. _Come and dance_. That was a wonderful way to ask a girl for a turn on the floor. He hadn't even asked, actually, more like demanded.

Ron watched Hermione on the other side of the room now. Her dance with Viktor had ended and she was standing alone, sipping from a glass of punch. She looked so innocent to him just then and something moved inside him. Without actual knowledge of the action, he was suddenly standing. His feet carried him step by step across the room until he found himself smack in front of her.

"Hello, Ron."

Ron froze, wracking his brains for something to say. _Why did I come over here?_ He heard the first few notes of a slow song playing and saw Hermione watching him thoughtfully.

Remembering that last dance and wanting so much to do better, to _be_ better for her, he looked her in the eyes and said as carefully as possible: "Will you dance with me?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**I hope this chapter cheers everyone up! Thanks so much to all who have read and reviewed! Also, just an aside: I imagined the song for this dance to be "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin, from the movie "Enchanted." It goes with the fairytale theme and fits R&H well in this scene, I think. So if you like, feel free to listen to the song while you read. Or, imagine whatever romantic song you like! Enjoy!**_

Ron had two problems. One, his hands wouldn't stop sweating. Two, he didn't actually know how to dance. This hadn't upset Hermione too much that first time they'd danced together and he prayed she'd overlook it once more.

Wiping his hands on his trousers, he placed one palm at the small of Hermione's back and gently led her to the center of the dance floor. Once there, she turned and looked up expectantly at him. _Right. I'm supposed to do something here._ Taking pity on him, Hermione gave a small smile and took one of his hands in hers. She held it up at about shoulder height. Taking his other hand, she led it to rest at her waist, gliding her free hand up his arm to land behind his neck.

Ron felt dizzy. _How is it girls know how to do this?_

"We have to move now, Ron."

He nodded and took a tentative step to his left. Hermione moved with him and he repeated the action, this time taking a step backward. He continued that way, making small boxes around the dance floor. Hermione seemed satisfied with that and soon they were moving easily along with the other dancing couples.

"This is a pretty song," Hermione said quietly.

"Uh, yeah, it is," Ron replied. It was a lie. He couldn't even tell if there was music actually playing. His senses were quickly becoming intoxicated by Hermione. Looking down at her, he got caught up in staring at her face. Her hair, her nose, her cheeks, her eyes, her lips. His stare didn't know where to settle, each feature as beautiful as the next. Landing on her eyes, he realized she had been watching him watch her.

Flustered, he said the first thing he could think of.

"You look pretty."

She caught her breath and a faint blush rose in her cheeks. Ron was certain his face looked the same; he couldn't believe he'd let that slip out. Looking quickly at Hermione, her eyes appeared to be tearing up.

"I'm sorry," he said in a rush. "I-I didn't mean to offend you, I just…"

"No, it's not that," Hermione paused, looking down at their moving feet. "You've never said anything like that to me before."

He hadn't? This was news to Ron. How was that possible? What sort of a prat was he if he could make Hermione cry just by saying a simple thing like _You look pretty_? It was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It figures though," Hermione said, rambling on. "They did all sorts of stuff to me, and they gave me that potion…"

Hermione trailed off, looking anywhere but at Ron. Still holding her and moving her to the music, Ron studied her face. Was she actually saying what he thought she was?

"Hermione, you do look very pretty tonight, but that's not what I meant."

Hermione nodded, looking let down.

"I understand," she said.

"No, you don't," Ron said forcefully, pulling her closer so she had no choice but to look up at him. "I don't just mean tonight, or yesterday. You look beautiful every day. It has nothing to do with a potion."

Hermione was stunned into silence, watching Ron with a new expression on her face. She almost looked…reverent.

"Really?" she whispered finally.

"Of course," Ron said, his voice gruff. "I've thought it loads of times."

Raising a playful eyebrow at him, she said, "Is that so?"

Ron nodded, seriously.

"How many times?"

Ron smiled broadly at her question, realizing she was flirting with him. Openly flirting with _him_.

"Daily. Hourly," he said, grinning. Then, more earnestly, he said, "Every minute."

Hermione's mouth curved into a smile and she bit her lip, looking down once more.

"In fact," Ron said, his confidence growing. "There were several nights during the Horcrux hunt when I would watch you and wonder, 'How can someone covered in that much dirt look that lovely?'"

Hermione laughed out loud at that, hiding her face in Ron's chest for a moment.

"I did not look lovely," she said, bringing her face back to look up at him again.

"It's true," Ron said passionately. "I swear, you did!"

They stared warmly at each other for a few moments after that, swaying to the slow music. Their bodies had grown closer throughout the dance and Hermione was now flush against him, his arm holding her to him across her back. He hoped Hermione couldn't feel his shaking arms or his heartbeat, which had begun to race at a gallop.

"Merlin, you make me nervous," Ron said quietly, staring her in the eyes.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly.

Ron looked at where their hands were still entwined in the air. He pulled their joined hands to rest on his chest, playing with her fingers.

"Because, I never know what to do with you."

"What do you want to do with me?"

Ron's eyes snapped to hers at the suggestive question and he bit back a curse.

"Hermione…"

"I kissed you Ron."

Ron's mouth suddenly felt very dry and his fingers had gone numb. He nodded slowly back at her, the only action his body seemed capable of at the moment.

"And you kissed me back, didn't you?" she asked, a note of hope in her voice.

"I did."

"What are we doing, Ron?"

Ron shook his head. He had no idea. His face was moving forward, desperate to give her some sort of answer. The palm at her back worked its way upward until his fingers reached her hair, cradling her head and playing with the soft curls. His gaze had moved from her eyes to her mouth and he watched as she licked her lips in anticipation. Their faces were coming closer together and Ron could almost feel the tip of her nose.

Suddenly, Hermione's face jerked back and Ron made a low grunt of annoyance at the loss. Hermione was out of his arms in an instant and he realized someone had interrupted them. Hermione was turned around now, talking to the older woman from the other day.

"Now?" Hermione asked, her voice matching Ron's irritation. Turning back to Ron she said, "I have to go."

She was gone the next instant, being led across the ballroom and up the steps of a long stage at one end of the space. Ron's arms suddenly felt incredibly empty. He watched as Hermione came to stand next to Ginny on the stage, the rest of the candidate's and their ladies in waiting already there.

Ron was immediately pulled back to Earth. He had forgotten for a moment, forgotten hat Hermione was about to be a princess and he was still going to be regular old Ron Weasley. He shook his head back and forth, trying to clear his mind of the fog.

"Good timing."

Ron jerked his head to the left to see Harry had come to stand next to him.

"What were you doing back there?" his mate asked innocently. "Giving Hermione a tooth exam?"

"Shut it, Potter."

"Ladies and gentleman!" the old woman yelled. Her voice had become magically amplified and her words bounced off the walls of the giant ballroom. "Thank you so much for being here tonight for the 56th Sylvan Feast!"

The crowd clapped appreciatively at that then silenced to let the woman continue.

"As most of you know, tonight begins the trial that will determine who will become our next Royal Princess and rule over the entire Sylvan kingdom. Ladies, you are all worthy and each deserve congratulations."

The woman made a show of clapping her hands loudly and the audience followed her example.

"Oh, get on with it," Ron muttered.

"Now, in just a moment, it will be my great honor to signal for the start of the trial," the woman said, moving to the end of the stage. She walked carefully down a short flight of steps to stand firmly on the ground.

"Gentleman," she called loudly. "When you're ready!"

The woman shot her hand up straight in the air and suddenly several things happened at once. One of the girls on stage gave a loud scream and Ron noticed a small circle of air, whipping rapidly in a circle behind the girls. The circle was about a foot wide but growing larger by the second, revealing a black nothingness behind it. The turning created a strong wind that began sucking objects into it and several tablecloths were ripped from the tables closest to the stage, lost inside the expanding vortex.

"What the…" Harry said from beside Ron. Ron didn't hear the end of his friend's question. He was off at run. As he moved closer to the stage, Ron watched in horror as the hole finally became large enough to suck one of the girls inside. The one called Georgiana slipped easily inside and disappeared, her lady in waiting following quickly after. The other girls on stage moved to step backwards, but the rush of the wind tugged at them, making it impossible to get away.

Spectators were running away in fright. Ron's body kept making contact with the shoulders and chests as each person ran farther away from the stage. Ron pushed the people away, running as quickly as he could with all the human barriers. Then, Lavender lost her footing and was pulled inside the vortex. Ron watched in horror as Hermione rushed to the edge of the hole, grabbing the blond girl by the arm. Lavender's head was visible as she held on, the rest of her body already lost inside the black hole.

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed. "Get away!."

It was no use. Nothing could be heard over the rushing wind and the screams. Two more girls flew through the hole and Ron saw tears streaming from Lavender's eyes as she struggled to hold on to Hermione's arm. Ginny stumbled to Hermione's aid then, each reaching into the circle to hold onto Lavender. The hole had grown so large now that it was sucking in hats and glasses from the partygoers, all of who were trying to get away as fast as they could.

Then, Hermione lost her grip and Lavender disappeared. The momentum of it caused Hermione to trip and both she and Ginny fell head first into the vortex. One of Hermione's arms landed with a thud against the outside of the hole, as if there was a wall there she could hold onto.

Ron's pace reached a frenzy and he deftly jumped over an upturned chair.

"Hermione, hold on!"

One by one, the final three girls on the stage succumbed to the hole until the only figure left was Hermione, who's head could just be seen as she clung on. Numbly, Ron noticed a few other figures running at his side, also making their way to the hole. He didn't care. Just ten more yards and he would be there. Then, in a second that seemed frozen, Hermione finally lost her grip and slipped through.

The black began closing at a frightening speed, spinning in on itself to get smaller and smaller. Ron saw a lone figure make his way to the hole first and jump through. A second and a third man followed. The hole was now so small it looked like it would be gone in an instant. Ron watched as a fourth figure made his way through, barely fitting. With a desperate lunge, Ron reached the edge of the hole and threw himself inside. He felt something latch onto his ankle as he was sucked through. Then the hole closed up and Ron was falling through a black infinity.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was tumbling through air. She was continually rolling and rolling, the momentum of it making her dizzy as her arms reached out, frantically trying to grasp onto something, anything. The speed showed no signs of slowing up until suddenly Hermione hit a wall of air, the force of it cradling her until she was finally dropped on something solid. She landed with a thud, the wind momentarily knocked out of her.

After a few seconds she pushed herself up on her arms, groggily turning her head to the side to determine where she was. It looked like a field of some sorts. There was grass under her fingers and thick clusters of trees all around her. The air was dark and the sky was cloudy, a bright full moon hanging in the inky black.

There was a low groan to Hermione's left.

"Ginny?" Hermione sat up all the way, one hand held to her throbbing head. Her friend sat a few feet from her, looking just as roughed up. Hermione crawled gently toward Ginny, reaching out an arm to grasp the other young woman. Hermione was suddenly possessed with the need to make sure she was real.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," Ginny said, her throat scratchy from screaming. "Where are the others?"

Hermione whipped her head around, noticing for the first time that the field was dotted with dark figures, all still crouched on the floor.

"We need to group up!" Hermione yelled as loudly as her weakened state would allow. Standing, she reached a hand down to Ginny and helped the other girl up. Slowly, each of the other women stood as well and the group joined in the middle, making up a patchwork circle in the center of the clearing. Feeling in the pocket of her gown, Hermione realized with fear that her wand had somehow disappeared.

"What was that?" Olivia asked. No one answered, each of them equally confused. Scanning the field, Hermione saw a few darkened objects lying on the ground a few yards away. She made her way to the items, realizing with dread what they were.

"What is it?" Parvati called. Hermione picked one up, feeling the weight of the hefty item.

"It's a crossbow," she replied, thick acceptance of the situation hitting her. The other girls rushed over to look for themselves.

"Crossbows," Lavender squeaked. "What do we need crossbows for?"

Her question was interrupted by a loud, unmistakable howl. Hermione knew what it was, knew that a very enthusiastic werewolf was only about one mile away from them.

"Protection," Hermione answered. She felt Ginny shuddered beside her as the other girls huddled closer together, looking more frantically at the remaining weapons on the floor.

"There's only five!" Anastasia said. "What are we going to do with five? There's ten of us!"

Hermione exchanged a look with Ginny. "We share."

Hermione picked one of the crossbows up and shoved it into Anastasia's hands, emphasizing her point. The rest of the girls broke into pairs, sharing one weapon between each.

Hermione loaded an arrow into the cartridge of her weapon, walking toward a nearby tree. She aimed carefully at a center spot on the tree and shot. The arrow flew swiftly through the air, landing more or less in the area she had been aiming for. Hermione walked over to the tree and grasped the arrow, tugging at it. The object wouldn't budge and Hermione realized it was lodged permanently in place. She quickly counted the number of arrows she had left. A few dozen.

"Girls, come take a practice shot," Hermione called to the others. The group walked reluctantly toward her, Parvati, Anastasia, Olivia and Georgiana all lining up. One by one, each girl shot toward the tree Hermione had aimed them at. All but Anastasia was able to hit the tree, and Anastasia missed by only a half a foot.

"Okay, we should move," Hermione said, satisfied. Another howl accentuated her sentence.

"But where do we go?" Ginny asked in a rush.

"Over there," Olivia answered, pointing to a clearing between two thick forests of trees. "It's the only logical path, everywhere else is too dense to find a way out."

Hermione nodded.

"These trials are designed to bring us from test to test," Hermione said solemnly. "Whoever organized this, they want to lead us somewhere."

"To where?" Georgiana asked.

"To whatever's waiting for us."

The girls moved forward then, each of them sticking close to the other. They made a tight cluster and walked at a slow pace, moving between the trees. The moonlight was their only guide and Hermione's eyes were slow to adjust to the dark. Finally, after several minutes of walking, the girls made it to another open field, one side dropping off into a cliff.

"Well, we're here," Anastasia said. "Where's the test?"

"Something's not right," Hermione said.

"Well obviously!" Lavender replied. "This is all wrong! It's not supposed to be like this. We're supposed to sit and wait somewhere and the knight comes in and saves us. It's the boys who are supposed to be crawling through mountains with crossbows!"

"That's it," Hermione said slowly.

"You don't honestly think there was a point somewhere in there?" Ginny asked in agitation.

"Yes, there's something wrong about this whole business."

"Like what?" one of the women asked.

Hermione paused, deep in thought. _Think, Hermione, think_. The knights, what were their roles in all this?

"Think about it," Hermione said finally. "There's been all this business about the candidates' knights, right?"

The other young women nodded quickly.

"Well, look around. Where are they?"

The group turned their heads from side to side, as if expecting a troupe of men to come rushing in.

"This whole thing has bothered me since the start," Hermione continued. "Everything in my reading portrays the princesses as these great leaders, not some damsels in distress who wait in a tower for their prince to save them. The princess and the knight are supposed to be partners."

"So, what then?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Did anyone else see the men running toward us, as the vortex was closing?" Olivia asked. Hermione nodded. She remembered all too well that horrific scene.

"You don't suppose any of them came through?"

"What, like jumped in after us?" Parvati asked.

Olivia nodded.

"I saw my Roberto running toward us. I was gone before he reached me, but I know he would have come in after me."

Hermione grimaced. It made sense. But then, why wouldn't they have been brought to the same spot? Perhaps, because the women were placed here first, as they had been sucked in first. The men would arrive once the women were brought somewhere else.

"I think we have to clear the way," Hermione said, finally understanding. "The others can get through as soon as we've completed what we're meant to do here."

"So then, they're just falling?" Georgiana asked quietly. Hermione nodded soberly.

"But my fiancé, Christopher, he was coming after me! He can't be falling through that still!" Georgiana's lady in waiting held out a hand to comfort her friend.

"Hermione," Ginny said quietly, terror in her voice. "I saw Harry running at us. You don't think?"

"Do I think Harry would go crashing through a black hole to get to you?" Hermione replied. "Yes, I think that very much."

Ginny's face drained of color.

"Perhaps the hole wouldn't let him through, though," Hermione said consolingly. "He wouldn't have been coming for me, after all, and the magic is meant for the candidates' knights, right?"

Ginny nodded, not entirely convinced.

"I saw Ron, too," Lavender said in a small voice. "D-do you think he was coming for me, Hermione? I-I don't have anyone else…"

Hermione searched Lavender's face, feeling sorry for the girl. Hermione certainly knew what it was like to stand there and wait for someone, wondering if he would come for you.

"I don't know Lavender," she replied patiently. "I think it's out of our hands. The magic selects them. I think now, what's meant to be will be."

Lavender seemed satisfied with that and moved to take the crossbow from Parvati.

"Okay," the blond girl said. "Let's do it."

"I saw Viktor running," Parvati said suddenly. "Perhaps he was coming in for you, Hermione."

Hermione shouldered her crossbow, taking a step back. It was too overwhelming. Whatever was waiting for her, whoever was coming for her, all she knew was she had to do her best to get through this. It wasn't unlike the other number of times she'd thrown herself into danger with little knowledge of what she was getting herself into.

"So what now?" Olivia asked. Hermione had a hunch and she inched slowly toward the edge of the cliff. As soon as she saw what was waiting for her, she wished she hadn't looked. The others came over to get a look as well. Collectively, they took in the sight of a giant, three-headed monster at the bottom of the cliff.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" Ginny asked.

"It's a hydra," Hermione said. "I thought they were mythical…it's from Greek legend."

"We can't go near that!" one of the ladies in waiting shouted. "We should just stay here and wait for someone!"

"We can't!" Ginny shouted back. "Didn't you hear Hermione? Our boyfriends are going to keep shooting through space until we do this. We can't leave them there!"

The desperation of the situation hit them all at that, and the girls were silent for a moment.

"How do we get down?" Olivia asked. Hermione pointed to a collection of rocks just off the cliff. Though narrow, it should work well enough as a ladder to let them climb down. Walking over, Hermione began removing her high heel shoes, tossing them aside. The others followed her actions and were soon making their way down the rocks.

Hermione balanced the crossbow between her shoulder and chin as she moved down. It wasn't easy work and her knees and arms kept scraping as she climbed lower. She knew she would see blood once she reached bottom. Above her, she heard one of the girls squeal in fright, but no one stopped moving. Hermione was grateful for it. She shuddered to think what might happen to the young man forced to stay in that black limbo.

After a few more minutes, Hermione was just eight feet from the ground. She closed her eyes tight and let go of the rock, tumbling to the floor. The crossbow sprang from her hands and she scrambled after it, jumping out of the way as Ginny followed with a jump of her own down to the Earth below.

One by one, each of the young women reached the ground. They all looked a bit dirtied and scraped up, but at least they had each made it this far. Behind them, hidden behind a cluster of trees, Hermione heard the steady breathing of the giant hydra. She knew their biggest challenge was still ahead of them.

Hermione motioned with her finger for silence and tiptoed toward the tress. She peeked around to see the body of the hydra, its three heads each looking in a different direction. Behind the beast, Hermione could just make out a small door.

"There's a passageway," Hermione whispered. "We have to make it around the hydra."

"How?" Anastasia whispered back. Hermione shook her head. She had no idea.

"Well, we won't know until we try something," Olivia answered. The girl then turned and walked out from the concealment of the trees to stand ten yards from the monster. As soon as the animal saw her it reared its head back, letting out a scream that shook the trees behind Hermione's back. Suddenly, Olivia's lady in waiting ran out as well to help her friend. The girl snatched the crossbow from Olivia's hand, aiming it at the hydra and piercing its back side.

The beast howled in pain, rearing up on its hind legs in fury. It inched closer to the girls now in a determined fighting stance.

"No!" Hermione yelled, running out to where Olivia and her friend stood. She grabbed the girls and pulled them back behind the trees, panting.

"This doesn't make sense, the Sylvan court wouldn't want us to attack magical creatures," Hermione said in a rush.

"So what do we do?" Pavarti yelled. The hydra's roar was getting louder as it inched closer.

"Why would they give us weapons if they didn't want us to fight?" Ginny asked wildly.

"I don't know! We must need them for something else. I don't know!"

Suddenly, Georgiana stood up from her crouched position, panic written across the girl's face. She turned to run, moving quickly away from the trees and the body of the hydra behind them. Just then, the monster dipped his long tail over the treetops, swinging it like a rope. The tail collided with Georgiana, who flew across the field and back toward the trees. Her body hit a tree trunk with a cold, hard thud.

The other girls rushed to Georgiana's side. She lay in a crumpled heap, blood seeping from one of her temples.

"Is she alive?" Georgiana's friend asked. Hermione looked down at the girl. She didn't look like she was breathing. She placed two fingers at Georgiana's wrist, remembering the lesson her Dad once gave her. Faintly, Hermione felt a soft _thump, thump_.

"She's alive!"

"How can you tell?" Parvati asked worriedly.

"It's a Muggle trick."

"What do we do with her? We can't leave her here!" Georgiana's companion yelled. As soon as the words came out of the girl's mouth, however, Georgian vanished, disappearing from Hermione's arms. The friend had just enough time to open her mouth in protest before she vanished as well.

"Oh my God!" Lavender squealed.

"Where did they go?" Anastasia asked. "Did they apparate?"

"No," Ginny snapped. "None o f us have wands!"

"I-I think they failed, they failed the test," Hermione said, standing up. "It's why we only needed five crossbows. If one goes, her lady in waiting goes."

Hermione shared a glance with Ginny at that, reaching out to hold her friend's hand for a moment.

"Lavender," Parvati said seriously. "Please, please try not to die."

The roar of the hydra brought them all back to the situation at hand. Hermione, struck by inspiration, tossed the crossbow toward Ginny. The redhead caught it with two hands.

"Stay here!"

Hermione rushed toward the clearing then, holding her hands up in front of her in a sign of surrender. The hydra stilled as he took her in, its eyes slanting as he watched her. The beast lowered its three heads until each was at eye level with Hermione. She felt the warm breath from the hydra's nostrils but forced herself to stand as still as possible.

The animal lowered its heads even farther until they were resting on the ground. Hermione reached one hand out to pat it on one head, running a soothing palm over its skin. From behind the trees, she heard Lavender whisper, "That is so gross."

Hermione continued rubbing her hand along the animal's skin, trailing the neck until she reached the lone arrow that had been shot through its skin. She gave a gentle pull and was shocked when it came easily out, so unlike that first arrow she had tried to remove from the tree. The hydra let out a low moan of appreciation.

"These arrows aren't meant to harm, are they?" Hermione mummered to herself.

"Um, Hermione?" Ginny called. "Can we come out now?"

"Yes, but everyone needs to hide the crossbows in the skirt of their gowns," Hermione called calmly back. "We can't leave them behind, I still think we need them for something. But don't let the hydra see them!"

There was a rustling of skirts and then each of the young women emerged from the trees. The girls walked carefully around the soothed hydra as Hermione continued to rub its skin. Olivia reached the small door behind the animal first, tugging it quietly open. She held the door open as each girl walked through, Ginny going last and waiting in the entry for Hermione. Once each girl had gone, Hermione gently backed away from the hydra, her hands still in front of her, and silently slipped through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron was going to vomit, that much he was sure of. He'd been falling and turning for what felt like hours. At the start, he'd tried to grasp onto something, to find solid ground. But the attempts were for naught. Eventually he realized the ride went a lot smoother if he relaxed his body and just fell, accepting whatever waited at the bottom of all this.

_Oh God, is Hermione experiencing this too?_

Before Ron could dwell on the thought, his body hit something. _At last_. It felt like he landed in a pocket of air, in a vacuum, and then he fell again, this time a shorter distance. The surface he fell against was more solid than the first and Ron landed with a loud "Oof!"

It felt like the universe had rushed back to him in an instant. After all that time in empty darkness, the glare of the moon above made him close his eyes tightly. He could hear everything; someone was indeed retching not too far off and somewhere in the distance there was a howling. It couldn't be…was that a werewolf?

"Ron," someone said roughly. He turned his head, still squinting against the moon, to see the face of his best mate not five feet away from him.

"Harry?" Ron sat up quickly, instantly regretting it. "What're you doing here?"

"Same as you, I s'pose," his friend replied. Ron watched as he straightened his glasses on his nose. "Merlin, that was worse than apparating."

"I don't understand, you were behind me," Ron said. He looked around and saw three dark figures ten yards away. He squinted and tried to make out who they were. Definitely not female. _Not_ Hermione. "I thought the circle closed up right behind me."

Harry nodded.

"I wasn't going to make it, so I grabbed onto your ankle. I got pulled in with you."

Ron ran a worried hand through his hair then made his first effort to stand. His legs gave out on the first try and he had to steady himself with his hands on his knees. Pushing up again, he was able to stand, but he still felt wobbly.

"Harry! Ron!" a voice yelled from across the field. "Is that you?"

"Neville?"

Sure enough, their old friend was jogging slowly toward them. Behind him, two other men walked at a sluggish pace.

"What are you doing here, mate?" Harry asked. His voice was surprised but not overly shocked to see the young man.

"Don't know, really," Neville said with a good natured shrug. "I saw those girls disappearing and I ran. We have to help them!"

Ron's face was set in stone as Neville spoke. He was already scanning the field looking for their next move. Hermione had to be here somewhere, he just had to figure out how to get to her. About twenty yards away there seemed to be a narrow path flanked by a forest at either side. At the head of the path Ron saw something glittering stuck into the ground.

"We must move," a thick voice said. Ron snapped his attention back at the sound.

"Seriously!" Ron shouted as the hulking figure of Viktor Krum came into sight. "You're here again?"

Krum gave the redhead a cursory glance then looked away. He gave a curt nod to both Neville and Harry as he joined the circle of young men. A fifth man joined them then, his skin dark as cobalt and his expression fierce.

"Who're you?" Ron asked quickly.

"Roberto," the young man replied, his expression just as serious as Ron's. "We need to go."

"Wait," Harry said. He held his hand out to still Ron, who had already turned to run off. "There was someone else. I saw another bloke jump in. Where is he?"

"Harry's right," Neville said, looking around to search for the missing figure. "I saw him too."

"That does not make sense," Viktor argued. "There are supposed to be five knights, and there are five of us here."

"Are you calling Harry a liar?" Ron asked menacingly. His fists were balled up and he was quickly losing his patience. They didn't have time for this.

"Calm down," Harry said, putting a steadying hand on Ron's shoulder. Turning to the others, he said, "I don't think I count. I came in holding onto Ron and…" Harry trailed off.

"What is it?" Neville asked, confused.

"I wasn't exactly running toward one of the princesses," Harry said slowly. "I don't think it counts if you jump in after one of the ladies in waiting."

Ron nodded in understanding, looking off into the distance.

"You think the fifth knight didn't come through?" Roberto asked. "Why would that be?"

"Dunno," Harry replied thoughtfully. "Maybe, whoever he was supposed to save, maybe she didn't make it through whatever we're about to face here."

Ron shuddered at the thought and closed his eyes for a brief second. Opening his eyes again, he said a terse, "C'mon."

The men moved forward then toward the path. Getting closer, Ron saw that the glittering object was actually four items. There, stuck in the ground before the passage, were four tall, gleaming swords.

"Wicked," Neville whispered, picking one up and whipping it through the air a few times. Roberto and Krum stepped up and each pulled one of the shining weapons into their hands. Standing in front of the fourth, Ron and Harry looked at the lone sword between them.

"I think that's meant for you, mate," Harry said quietly. Ron nodded and pulled the sword up with purpose.

"Let's go."

Then men moved quickly down the path, holding their swords firmly in their hands. The pale moonlight led them along their quest, the sounds of the howling the only noise any of them could hear. The thick trees blocked their vision on either side, but at the end of the long path Ron could tell there was an opening.

As the group drew closer a field revealed itself. Rushing forward the men spread out to scope the area. As Ron reached the end of the field his feet kicked up a few pebbles. The pebbles flew over the edge of the field and Ron realized they were at the top of a giant cliff.

"We have to climb down," Roberto said. The man stood at the top of a narrow path of rocks winding down the cliff. Roberto held up a woman's shoe as if to prove his point. "It's what the girls did."

As Ron moved toward the rocks he saw a pair of silver shoes. On the strap was a small crystal butterfly, the same crystal butterfly he'd seen as he looked down at his feet while dancing earlier. His throat suddenly felt tight.

"Harry," Ron said in a pained voice. "Those are Hermione's shoes."

Harry spared a glance at the shoes then kept moving toward the rocks.

"That's good Ron. It means she was here."

Ron nodded and shook his head to clear it, then moved to climb down the rocks. He held his sword in one hand as he carefully followed Roberto. Above him he saw Harry do the same and above Harry came Neville and Krum. The climb was steep but little by little the men progressed, until finally they had all reached solid ground.

"I would have paid money to watch Lavender do that," Neville said, amusement in his voice.

"What now?" Ron asked, anxious to keep moving. Harry pointed to a spot in the distance.

"I hear something coming from over there."

The men moved quickly but cautiously to discover what awaited them. A brush of trees concealed the source of the noise, but as they grew closer, each man could finally see the massive body of the three-head of the monster.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's a hydra, Ron."

Ron looked at Neville, who was still staring straight at the beast. Neville looked back at the other men after a moment and realized they were all staring at him in confusion.

"It's a mythical monster," he explained. "It has three heads."

"Yes, we can see that!"

"So, we take the heads off!" Krum said loudly, holding his sword out in front of him for emphasis.

"No!" Neville said quickly. "The thing about the hydra is, its heads are deadly. But, if you cut one off, three more just grow back in its place."

_Perfect_, Ron thought.

"So how are we supposed to defeat the bloody thing?"

"Go for the heart?" Roberto asked. Ron shook his head. Something didn't make sense to him.

"The girls got past it," he said. "But it's still alive. They didn't kill it."

"Of course they didn't," Harry said with a laugh. "Can you imagine Hermione letting someone kill a magical creature?"

"That's it Harry!" Ron ran suddenly out to the clearing to stand fifteen feet from the monster. As soon as the hydra saw him it reared up on its legs, roaring in protest. The scream blew Ron's hair back.

"What's it?" Harry yelled. "Ron, what's it?"

"This place is meant to protect creatures!" Ron yelled back. Looking down at the sword in his hand, he made a show of raising it up then throwing it to the ground. The beast stopped screaming at that, but still wavered over Ron menacingly.

"Easy, easy," Ron said, his hands out in front of him. "I'm not going to hurt you, just be a nice, calm hedro."

"Hy-dra, Ron. It's pronounced hy-_dra_."

"Not the time Neville!" Ron yelled back.

"Sorry!"

The animal slowly began lowering its heads as Ron continued soothing words. At the movement, the rest of the men quietly made their way around the body of the beast, locating a small door behind the creature. Ron gently bent to the ground and grasped his sword once more, holding it behind his back and keeping his other hand out in front him. Then, he moved swiftly around the hydra and through the door, slamming it shut behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione tumbled through the door, running into Ginny who stood in front of her. The two girls wobbled and Hermione felt the ground shift underneath her. Looking down she realized they were perched on some sort of surface, suspended in the middle of another vast, black, empty space.

"Watch out!" Anastasia shouted. Hermione looked to her left to see the other girls there as well, all clustered together and holding onto one another. The eight of them stood on what appeared to be a long, floating rock. Peering over the edge of the floating rock, Hermione only saw black. They were literally suspended in space; there was no bottom in sight underneath them.

Looking ahead Hermione saw four rows of similar rocks, though these were smaller, about five feet by five feet each with a flat surface. The rocks formed four paths that led to a thin bridge at the end. Behind the bridge was another small door.

"This isn't going to be good," she mumbled quietly. Hermione took a tentative step forward to examine the situation. The action caused the rock they were all still standing on to wobble again.

"Stop moving, stop moving!" Parvati pleaded.

"We need to split up," Ginny said quietly, holding onto Hermione's arm. "This is too much weight."

Hermione nodded. Somehow they had to make their way along the paths of rocks. Hermione didn't want to think about what would happen if one of them fell over. Suddenly, the rock shifted once more as Olivia leapt from the stone and onto the first rock in the path farthest to the left. Hermione held her breath as she watched Olivia steady herself, only exhaling once the girl stood up firmly.

"That wasn't so bad," Olivia said, a slight tremor in her voice. Hermione watched as Anastasia went next, jumping onto the first rock in the next path closest to Olivia. Then, both Olivia and Anastasia jumped once more, landing on the next rock and making a spot for each of their ladies in waiting behind them.

"You need to keep your arms out at your sides!" Olivia shouted, her body shaking a bit. "To keep your balance!"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance.

"I think I should go first," Ginny said. Before Hermione could protest, Ginny spoke up again. "I'm more nimble than you, Hermione. You don't have an athletic bone in your body."

Hermione gave in and watched tensely as Ginny lined herself up with the path farthest to the right. She watched through her fingers as Ginny took a few quick steps then jumped through the air, landing solidly on the first rock in her path.

"Oh God, Ginny, please be careful," Hermione pleaded. "If you fall over your mother is going to kill me."

"It's okay, I think I can do this," Ginny replied. "I'm going to jump one more time, and then you can jump here, all right?"

Hermione watched as Ginny jumped once more, landing smoothly on the second rock. At the same time, both Olivia's and Anastasia's friends made their first jump, each landing on their mark. Hermione walked into position. Before she made the leap, though, she bent over quickly, inspiration striking her. She made a tear into the bottom of her gown, deftly tearing off two feet of the material.

The other girls watched her actions and immediately followed, making quick work of their cumbersome dresses. That done, Hermione stood straight, took a deep breath, and jumped.

Her feet hit the stone hard and her body doubled over, the weight of the crossbow in her arms pulling her forward. She quickly righted herself, overcompensating by stepping backward. Her bare foot hit the edge of the rock and she moved forward again, sticking her arms out at the side for balance.

"Easy!" Ginny called, watching helplessly.

"I'm okay," Hermione replied, catching her breath. Looking ahead and counting the number of rocks still before of her, she realized with dread she was going to have to do that ten more times.

"Throw me the crossbow!" Ginny demanded.

"No," Hermione said forcefully. "It's too much…"

"I'm better at this than you," Ginny interrupted. "You have to let me help you, Hermione!"

Considering for a moment, Hermione studied Ginny then carefully threw the weapon ahead of her. Ginny caught it, the force of the object causing her to step back once. She quickly righted herself, though, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione looked to her left, checking on the others. Olivia and Anastasia had already made their way to the fourth rock, their friends behind them. Lavender and Parvati, however, were still standing on the original stone they all had landed on and looked to be deep in conversation. After a few more moments of argument, Hermione saw Lavender nod and move forward. She gave a small scream as she jumped, but the girl mercifully landed on the first rock in her path.

Hermione turned back to Ginny and nodded that she was ready to continue on.

The girls moved slowly, each one taking care and time to jump and land as steadily as possible. More than once Hermione felt her heel go over the edge of the rock she was standing on, but she kept at it, moving purposefully along the path. Olivia and Anastasia made it to the end first, each girl lunging toward the bridge. Hermione said a silent prayer of thanks as she saw Ginny soar onto the bridge as well, finally safe.

With one more jump, Hermione landed on the final stone, just one leap away from the bridge. She made to move once more, ready to get this behind her, when a cry made her halt.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Lavender, frozen in panic and crouched on a rock three jumps back from the bridge.

"I-I can't do it!" the girl wailed.

"Yes you can, Lav," Parvati shouted. "I'm right behind you."

Hermione watched the display, her heart breaking for Lavender. Terror was written plainly across the girl's face.

"Y-you all go on without me," Lavender said shakily, a sob escaping her. Without thinking, Hermione turned and jumped, landing back on the rock she had just come from. She jumped again and then once more, settling on the stone right beside Lavender.

"I-I can't Hermione," Lavender said quietly, her eyes settling on her new companion.

"You have to," Hermione replied, urgently. "Lavender, what if Ron is coming for you? You have to keep moving, for him. If you don't he'll be stuck back there!"

Lavender shook her head slowly, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"He's not coming for me, is he?" she whispered. Hermione swallowed hard, her brows knit together.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "But there's a chance. So you have to try. Please."

Lavender took a deep, steadying breath and carefully pushed herself up, coming to a standing position. She looked to Hermione for confirmation and Hermione nodded, letting her know they would do this together. At the same pace, both girls moved forward and jumped, landing at their next mark.

"Okay," Hermione said shakily. "Just two more stones and then the bridge."

Lavender settled her face in a focused expression and the two young women jumped again. The stone wobbled under Hermione's feet and she heard Ginny cry out. Checking beside her, Hermione saw that Lavender had made it and Parvati was moving behind them as well. With one more deep breath Hermione jumped again and landed on the last rock. As she waited for Lavender to steady herself, she prepared for her final leap. She said a quick prayer, closed her eyes for a moment, then jumped.

Hermione let out a relieved laugh as she realized both she and Lavender had made it. Looking behind her she saw Parvati readying herself for her own final leap. The other girls held out their arms for her as Parvati sailed through the air, at last arriving to safety.

Parvati and Lavender lowered themselves to a sitting position on the bridge. Olivia was resting her head on the hand rail and Anastasia was openly weeping onto her friend's shoulder. Hermione turned to Ginny, to make sure the redhead was all right.

"I'm okay," Ginny said before Hermione could ask. The two girls shared a quick but tight hug. "But let's try to never do that again, all right?"

Hermione nodded and gave a thin smile. Something had just occurred to her and it caused a trickle of fear to go up her spine.

"Ginny," she said quietly. "That was difficult for us and we're lighter, shorter and more agile than a man would be…"

Ginny looked up, knowing exactly where her friend was going with this.

"And Ron can trip over his feet when he's just standing still."

Hermione's eyes welled up fast and she covered her mouth with one hand, suppressing a sob. She shook her head quickly, trying to regain focus.

"Maybe he's not here, maybe's he's not one of the men who jumped through."

Ginny gave her friend a pitying smile.

"Yeah, maybe," she said.

"We need to keep moving," Olivia said suddenly.

All the girls seemed to agree. Olivia pulled the small door open and one by one the girls made their way through. As Hermione walked past, she saw that they were in shadowy darkness again. It looked like they were in a tunnel of some sorts. The end of the tunnel looked to be far, far away and Hermione could make out a tiny dot of light marking the other side.

"What is this place?" Parvati asked. Her voice echoed through the tunnel.

Hermione had no idea. She could only be relieved that they had each made it through the last task and hopefully they could do it again. She turned to look at the rest of the girls. Anastasia's face was still tracked with tears. Hermione put a hand out to rest on the girl's shoulder. Before she could touch her, though, Anastasia opened her mouth in a silent gasp, just before she disappeared all together. Just like the last time, Anastasia's friend was gone the next instant. And then there were only six of them.

"What happened?" Lavender wailed. "She made it through. She didn't fail, it isn't fair!"

Hermione place a hand to her chest, trying to steady her breathing.

"No, she didn't fail," Hermione said slowly. "But I think, maybe, her knight just did."


	16. Chapter 16

Once, when he was eight, his mum asked him to dump a pail of water over her flowerbed. It was a simple enough task, but somehow Ron had ended up tripping over the porch railing, landing flat on his back with the entire contents of the pail splashed over him. Ron was the only thing that got watered that day.

He was remembering that story now as he peered over the edge of the floating rock he stood upon. By his estimation, there were more than a dozen different ways this could end badly.

"Look," Roberto said, pointing to the other side of the space they were in. At the end of four long paths of floating rocks was a bridge that led to a door. In between each path and the bridge was a floating key on a necklace. Above each key a letter was drawn out in glittering stars. There was one O, one A, one L and one H.

Upon seeing the keys, Ron and Viktor shared a quick glare, each man eyeing the other up. Then, with no warning, they both bolted forward at the same time.

Viktor was on the beginning stone down Hermione's path first. Ron hurled himself onto the rock as well. He landed on the back of Krum's leg and the rock turned with the force. The stone slid sideways so that the flat surface was now vertical and both Ron and Krum held onto the side, as if clinging to a sinking ship.

"Are you mad?" Harry bellowed. He jumped onto the rock next to the two men, the first stone down Lavender's path. "Have you lost your bloody mind?"

"Um, guys?" Neville called from the third path. "I'm just gonna head down this way. Take my chances with this 'A' key."

Keeping out of the way, Neville began down his own path, directly to the left of where Ron and Viktor were still struggling to right themselves. Finally, the rock tipped back, returning to a flat position. Ron took the opportunity to push Krum's face down and leapt over his body, landing on the second rock. Viktor, not to be outdone, pounced onto the second rock as well, landing flat on Ron's back. The redhead let out a yowl of pain at the action.

"This is really wonderful, Ron!" Harry yelled, now on the second rock down the 'L' path. "Looks like you've got this all sorted then! Excellent, excellent plan."

"Will you stop shouting and do something?" Ron gasped out. His head was firmly pressed between the rock and Krum's palm and the stone wobbled in protest at the fight it was supporting.

"You haff no business here!' Viktor shouted as he pushed Ron to the side, jumping ahead to the third rock. Ron pulled himself up to a crouch position, glaring at the other man in fury.

"I have no business?" he screamed. "Try looking in the mirror when you say that, you pumpkin-headed git!"

"Who do you think you are?" Krum sneered, turning fully to look at Ron. "You are nothing but a poor, lovesick boy! You haff nothing to offer Her-my-own."

"Her name," Ron bellowed, "is _Her-mi-o-ne_!" At that, Ron threw himself at Krum, roaring as he flew to the rock ahead. He grabbed Viktor by the shoulders, hurling the both of them to the next rock. The fourth rock slid through the air at the contact, bumping the fifth rock. The stones shifted for a moment until they returned to their original spots. As the rocks moved, Krum and Ron remained in a tight grip, each trying to wrestle the other to the floor.

Fed up, Harry jumped from Lavender's row to Hermione's. He carefully hopped one rock ahead until he was behind the fighting duo. He reached out toward the pair, waiting for the right moment until Ron's foot was in his grasp. Harry held onto the foot, pulling so that the rock and the two men were forcibly tugged toward him.

"Will you…cut it…out," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Geroffome," Ron protested, trying to shake Harry off.

Finally, with Harry holding him in place, Krum was able to push Ron off and jump to the next spot. Harry wasted no time jumping to land on top of Ron, taking the spot Viktor had just vacated. The two friends wrestled for a minute, Harry yelling pleas of "Stop!" and "Calm down!" at his mate.

"Let him go. Let him go!" Harry demanded, holding Ron down by the shoulders. "You're going to get yourself killed and then what use will you be?"

Ron finally stilled, looking ahead to see Krum was just three stones away from claiming Hermione's key. Ron let his head fall, suppressing a sob inside.

"It was never meant to be me, was it Harry?" Ron asked sadly.

"The important thing is that someone gets to her," Harry replied quietly, also watching Krum. "Does it matter who, as long as she's safe?"

Ron hung his head for a moment then took a deep breath. Harry was right. Ron cared enough about Hermione to know he would do anything for her, even give her up if that's what was best.

That was it then. He had been right all along; he wasn't Hermione's knight in shining armor. He wasn't her anything. Resigned, he stood up and followed Harry's lead as his mate jumped back to Lavender's row. Ron jumped across as well, landing on the stone in front of Harry, and slowly began making his way down the path.

"Hey Ron!" Neville yelled. The young man was now two stones away from capturing the 'A' key. "That was a fun show!"

Ron shot a rude gesture at Neville and continued on. He at least needed to get out of this place, if nothing else. Ron saw Roberto snatch the key labeled 'O' then jump skillfully onto the bridge. Upon landing safely, Roberto turned and urged with his hands for the other men to hurry up.

Just then, Krum came to his final stone. Ron watched as the prat reached greedily for Hermione's key. He scowled as Viktor held it up in victory. Almost as soon as the key had been won, however, a grimace came over Viktor's face. Krum's upheld arms threw him off balance and he quickly thrust his arms out to the side to steady himself. The movement made his feet slip out from under him and Ron watched for one horrific moment as Viktor seemed to be suspended in the air, no part of his body still touching the rock. Krum fumbled with his hands, trying to grasp at something, but it was no use.

In slow motion, Ron hurled himself across the open space between the paths. As Krum went over the side, Ron snatched his hands at Viktor, trying to grab on to something. As Krum fell down below the rock, Ron feebly noticed something golden fall as well. In one last ditch effort, Ron held his sword out as far as he could, trying to catch at anything he could.

Krum was gone, the only thing left of him the last sounds of his scream as he fell further and further down. Ron stood, breathing heavily and looking down below in disbelief.

"Bloody hell," he said, his voice filled with fear.

"Ron," Harry said steadily after a few moments of silence. "Look at your sword."

Ron drew his sword up and was shocked by what he saw. There, hanging delicately from the blade, was a thin gold chain attached to an ornate key. _Hermione's key_.

"Bloody hell," Ron said again, this time in awe. He looked around, wondering if anyone else could see what he saw. Perhaps it was his imagination? Searching for confirmation, Ron noticed something was wrong. They were missing someone.

"Where's Neville?" Harry shouted, just realizing their absent friend as well.

"I'm over here!" Neville yelled in response. Ron scanned the area for his friend, but all he could see was a lone arm propped up on one of the rocks behind him. "A little help?"

"What happened?" Harry asked, taking the initiative and jumping toward where Neville now hung.

"His row of rocks disappeared," Roberto called out from the bridge. "As soon as Viktor fell, the row of rocks Neville was on vanished!"

Ron looked to where Neville had been making his progress to discover that, indeed, the path of 'A' rocks was gone. The key at the end of that row had also mysteriously disappeared.

"What's it mean?" Ron asked numbly. He watched as Harry helped pull Neville up.

"Dunno," Neville said, standing up. "As soon as I felt it going, I threw myself at the nearest solid thing."

Ron nodded, trying to make sense of it all. The only thing he could seem to focus on was Viktor's face as he fell. It was too awful. Ron closed his eyes against the image, opening them again to look back at his friends.

"What now?"

"Neville needs a key," Harry responded.

Neville looked around as a reply, his gaze landing on the last key still suspended in the air.

"Cool!" he called. "I get Lav?"

Ron nodded his head absentmindedly, the puzzle slowly beginning to make sense.

"You caught Hermione's key," Neville said as he began to jump toward Lavender's path. "Well done."

"Yeah," Ron said, his voice still sounding shocked. "Pretty lucky, huh?"

The three young men still out on the rocks turned their attention to the bridge then, each making their way to solid ground. Neville grabbed Lavender's key as soon as he finished on his path then hopped onto the bridge. Just seconds later, Ron and Harry sailed over as well, both grateful to feel the firm bridge under their feet.

"Let's go," Roberto said, opening the small door and moving forward without hesitation. Ron started toward the door himself, breathing heavily but still in one piece. As he moved through the doorway, he could have sworn he heard Harry whisper behind him, "It wasn't luck, mate."


	17. Chapter 17

Lavender was screaming, the sounds ricocheting against the stones of the tunnel. It was a chilling sound, the fear and anguish in the screams as evident as anything else. Looking at Lavender, though, it was plain to see the young woman was feeling something more; something similar to fury.

"I don't want to do this anymore!"

Hermione closed her eyes against Lavender's wails. They were all shaken up by watching Anastasia disappear but it seemed to be affecting Lavender most. The girl was pounding her fists against the black wall of the tunnel they now stood in, wailing in protest.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed. "It wasn't her fault, it wasn't her fault!"

Finally, Parvati stepped forward and peeled her best friend off the wall, encasing the young woman in a tight hug instead. Lavender cried quietly on Parvati's shoulder and Hermione turned to look at Ginny behind her. The redhead was crying as well, albeit a bit more subtlety. Hermione watched as quiet tears ran down her dear friend's face and she herself had to bite back a sob. The situation was getting more and more desperate.

"We can't just stay here," Olivia said forcefully. "We have to move!"

"I-it wasn't supposed to be like this," Lavender whimpered, looking up from Parvati's shoulder at last. "T-this isn't what this was supposed to be about!"

"Well none of us are exactly having a picnic!" Olivia's friend snapped bitterly.

Lavender shook her head back and forth.

"That's not what I mean," she replied, finally speaking in a steady voice. "Everything we've been taught about the Sylvan Court has been about a community working for good, to protect others! This was supposed to be about love and loyalty, not this…this…darkness!

"It's not right," Lavender finished in a whisper. "The Sylvan Court is supposed to be a place for good magic, not this."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, for once understanding completely where this young woman was coming from. She reached out a tentative hand to grasp Lavender's, trying to convey some sympathy or acknowledgment of her feelings. Just as quickly, however, Hermione stood tall again and spoke.

"Olivia's right though. We need to complete this next task," she said, peering down the long tunnel. "Whatever that is."

The other girls stood and looked down the tunnel as well, each wondering what horror might await them down the seemingly innocent tunnel. Not a one of them was fooled by its plainness.

"I'll go first," Olivia said. Her voice was so quiet; Hermione thought she might have imagined it. But then, sure enough, Olivia began a slow walk down the tunnel.

At ten feet in, Olivia looked over her shoulder to the group still at the mouth of the walkway. She broke out into a wide smile and spoke.

"It's okay!" she shouted back. "I think it's going to be…"

Olivia stopped suddenly, never finishing her sentence. Instead, he eyes shot forward as if watching some phantom. Her posture shifted so that she was hunched at the shoulders, her body tense as if facing something incredibly frightening. The young woman began mumbling quietly, the words coming out louder little by little.

"No, no please, Serena, no!"

Hermione didn't understand. She didn't see anything. _What is happening?_

"Serena," Olivia's lady in waiting said softly. "That's her sister's name."

"Her sister?" Ginny asked, not understanding.

"Yes," the friend replied, staring ahead in shock. "She was killed two years ago.

Hermione's head snapped immediately back to Olivia, understanding flooding her senses.

"It's boggarts."

The girls looked at one another in horror for one long moment before Olivia's mumbling turned into screams, terror filling the young woman's voice.

"It's not real!" Hermione yelled as loudly as she could. "Olivia, keep walking! It isn't real!"

Olivia was paralyzed, not moving ahead, just standing as the invisible ghost tormented her with God only knows what images.

"I have to go to her!" Olivia's lady shouted.

"You can't!" Hermione said fiercely. "The boggart will turn on you too and you'll be no help. She has to overcome it, she has to stay strong!"

With that, the other girls turned to shout encouraging words at the frozen Olivia. After countless moments, something shifted in Olivia, as if she could hear somehow the pleas of the girls behind her. She took one step forward, still crying and wailing in pain. But little by little, Olivia made it to the end of the long, dark tunnel. When she reached the other end, she collapsed in a shaking heap. Her outline could just be made out through the small white circle of light at the other end.

"Are you all right?" Olivia's lady called in worry. Olivia assured them all she was fine and encouraged her friend to begin the trek toward her. As the young woman began the perilous walk, Hermione turned swiftly toward Ginny, taking her by the shoulders.

"Have you ever faced a boggart?"

Ginny shook her head no, closing her eyes tight.

"What's your biggest fear?"

Ginny's eyes shot open at the question, opening her mouth and closing it helplessly.

"I-I'm not sure," she said worriedly. "It could be so many things, all of you…Harry, Mum…I love all of you so much…"

Hermione nodded and shook Ginny again, trying to quiet her explanations.

"Whatever it is, Ginny," Hermione said slowly, "you have to remember it isn't real. These things are horrible even when you have a wand to defend yourself. Without wands, we're just going to have to take it. And you _**have**_ to keep moving. Do you understand me?"

Ginny nodded dimly. Hermione looked up to see both Olivia and her lady safely at the other end. She turned then to Lavender and Parvati.

"One of you should go next," she said simply.

"Why?" Parvati asked, frightened.

"I'm going last," Hermione replied, leaving little room for argument. Lavender and Parvati shared a look and without discussion, Parvati turned and walked bravely down the tunnel. Almost immediately, Hermione could hear the girl's sobs. Cries of "Padma!" and "Help her!" could be heard echoing down the long tunnel.

"I'm here!" Lavender yelled, her face a pitying twist of sorrow for her friend. "I'm here Parvati, you can do this!"

Parvati seemed to hear her friend and made small movements forward, slowly but surely. As she walked, Parvati visibly cowered away from some invisible image and periodically wailed out loud. Ginny, Lavender and Hermione watched, each silently urging Parvati on.

"I thought I had it all figured out."

Hermione turned to look at Lavender at the girl's statement.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked softly.

"I thought there was something special about this place, because of the magic behind it. You told us, remember? The magic is strengthened by the bonds of true love, making this the most compassionate and empathetic place in the world!"

"I-I didn't know you were listening," Hermione replied, eyes wide.

"Of course I was! I believed in this Hermione and now none of it makes any sense!"

Hermione grabbed Lavender then, hugging her close. The blond girl embraced Hermione tightly in return, each of them more alike in that moment than they ever had been before.

"I believed it too, Lavender," Hermione whispered.

"Ron's the only boy I've ever felt…well, that way about," Lavender said into Hermione's shoulder. "That's why I invited him, I thought I would need him for this. But, I was wrong."

The two shared an honest stare then and Hermione nodded slowly, letting Lavender know she understood.

"I-I think it's my turn," Lavender stammered, looking past Hermione's shoulder to the now empty corridor. Hermione moved out of the way and gave Lavender a weak smile of encouragement. Then, Lavender began her slow walk.

"Never thought I'd see the day you and Lav would be friends," Ginny said quietly.

"I can't blame her for having loved Ron," Hermione replied, her eyes not leaving Lavender's figure as she walked. "It's an easy thing to do."

That's when Lavender's cries began. Ginny and Hermione watched on helplessly as Lavender fought with the phantom of some deep fear, holding her arms in front of her as if to ward something off. Her cries became more desperate and quickly turned to screams, the fear in the sound so chilling the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood up.

"Get off of me!" Lavender wailed. "Please, get off of me!"

"Wha-"

Hermione cut off Ginny's question.

"Greyback."

Hermione's throat felt thick as she watched Lavender fight off the imaginary werewolf, obviously remembering the feeling of almost dying at his hands. In her struggle, Lavender lifted up the crossbow in her hands and began shooting frantically. The arrows flew from the bow, impaling the walls of the tunnel as Lavender struggled forward. The young woman surged on, shielded by the flying arrows from the monster she imagined in front of her. Finally, Lavender collapsed into Parvati's open arms at the end of the tunnel.

Hermione let out a deep breath, readying her for what was to come. Already, Ginny was stepping forward. The redhead spared a quick glance over her shoulder to look at Hermione. Her stare said everything. Ginny was afraid, but determined.

"Now or never."

Ginny began walking, her step steady and sure. Hermione could tell almost as soon as the boggart revealed itself to the redhead. Ginny didn't stop moving but began speaking, her voice low. Hermione strained to hear and realized with sorrow who Ginny was talking to.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Ginny whispered, her voice something akin to a cry. "I can't stay here with you Freddie, I have to k-keep moving. I can't help you…"

Hermione closed her eyes tight, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"I-I don't want to leave you here but you're not real. You're not real, Fred."

Ginny continued on like that, whispering "You're not real" over and over again. As she reached the end of the tunnel, the whispered protest had become louder until she was shouting the words. When Ginny eventually joined the group at the other side she collapsed to the floor, her sobs echoing across the corridor to Hermione. One wail- _"Fred!"-_ could be heard repeatedly throughout the tunnel, the word ripped from a trembling Ginny. Hermione placed an arm against the cold wall and leaned her head on it, crying in earnest as well. Her shoulders shook with the effort.

It was hard to believe that there was something more horrific waiting for her, something more awful than watching Ginny experience the loss of Fred again. But Hermione knew it was true. There was no question in her mind that it wouldn't be McGonagall she faced this time around.

Squaring her shoulders and taking a few calming breaths, Hermione made ready to begin.

"I'm coming, Ginny!" Hermione called out, before tentatively stepping forward.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! It definitely helps me push forward! Enjoy!**_

Hermione couldn't see anything but darkness. It was as if her eyes were closed, so black were her surroundings. She had a distinct feeling that she was supposed to be doing something, but she couldn't remember what it was. Scanning her thoughts she tried to recall something terribly important. Nothing. All she could focus on was the never ending dark.

Then, Ron was there.

"Ron!" she called in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She rushed forward, her arms outstretched to touch him. She was suddenly filled with such relief to see him, as if he had been gone for ages.

"Don't you already know?" Ron replied. His voice sounded far away from her and she took a step closer to him. As she did, he moved back just a pace. "I've come for you."

"You have?" Hermione's voice was filled with wonder, her whole being hypnotized by the image in front of her.

"Course," Ron replied. "Don't you remember, the Sylvan Court?"

Hermione nodded. She _did_ remember. Right, she was here because of the Sylvan trial; she was being tested. But what did that have to do with Ron? Hermione opened her mouth but Ron interrupted her.

"There's one more task Hermione, and it's not going to be easy."

She didn't understand. How did Ron already know what it was?

"We can do it together," Hermione said in a small voice.

Ron shook his head slowly, a look of pity on his face.

"We can't Hermione. We have to make a choice. This isn't going to end well and somebody has to lose."

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"One of us is going to die."

Ron said it simply, as a matter of fact. Hermione's hands flew to cover her mouth, willing the words unsaid. It couldn't be. She wouldn't accept it.

"No. That's not true."

Ron nodded stoically at her, as if it was already done. Without another word, he turned and walked away from her.

"Wait!" she shouted, chasing after him. "Where are you going?"

She picked up her pace, but no matter how quickly she moved, she couldn't get closer to him, even though he was walking at a smooth steady pace.

"Come back here, Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

He ignored her cries, continuing on, always out of her reach. Suddenly, a giant stone figure appeared, blocking Ron's progression, and Ron was finally still. Speeding up even more, Hermione neared the scene in front of her. _Is that a chess piece?_ The magical object made no sense to her, but her questions were halted as the piece raised a large, menacing sword. She turned to look at Ron, to see if he had any understanding of what was going on. Hermione froze upon looking at Ron. In one swift move he had stepped forward, walking openly into the path of the falling sword. The weapon impaled him in an instant and Hermione felt a shriek pulled out of her.

Ron dropped to the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath him. Hermione fell to the ground where he lay, screaming as she went. When she landed, however, Ron had vanished. Her hands scrambled, trying to find him. She had trouble seeing through the wall of tears in her eyes. She heard a movement and snapped her head forward. There stood Ron once again, standing straight and seemingly unharmed. Hermione let out a shaky breath of gratitude.

"Ron! Ron, come back!"

Hermione rushed forward again, ignoring the illogic of Ron being slain before her and then standing ten feet from her a moment later. As she drew close to Ron a second time, grinning at the relief of seeing him alive, her vision was obscured by a giant, black beast dropping from the sky. Hermione jumped out of the way and looked up to realize it was a type of spider. An acromantula. Relief flooded Hermione's senses, despite the frightening creature. _Ron's afraid of spiders, he'll turn and run_. Instead, Hermione watched in horror as Ron quickly rushed the acromantula. The massive spider easily flipped him on his back, leaping on Ron's chest and attacking.

"Noooo!" Hermione screamed as she ran. Her feet were moving but it was taking her an impossibly long time to reach Ron. She kept her eyes glued to the scene, watching as the acromantula's fangs pierced Ron's neck over and over, the venom flooding his veins. He looked pale and he was losing consciousness. Hermione sobbed and ran as Ron's eyes slipped closed and he became frighteningly still. Finally, she reached her goal and leapt to throw herself in the middle of the struggle.

Once more, Ron was gone. She slammed her fist on the ground in panic, confusion, rage and fear pulsing through her.

"Ron…Ron, where are you?"

His shout alerted her attention and she saw him there, finally, a short distance away from her and fighting with some sort of beast. The pair were wrestling on the ground, Ron grunting as he tried to fight off…was that a dog? Hermione moved quickly, but it felt like she was trudging through quicksand. The animal was hurting Ron. Something about it seemed familiar. It's shaggy, black hair reminded her of something she had seen before. Didn't Sirius look like that in his animagus form? That didn't make sense. What would Sirius be doing here and why would he be hurting Ron? And there was something else, something she was forgetting. Hadn't something happened to Sirius, hadn't it been a while since she'd seen him to begin with. What had happened to him?

Her thoughts felt sluggish. She only knew she had to get to Ron. The beast upon him ripped mercilessly at his throat and Ron screamed in pain. Hermione echoed his wails, sobbing herself as she struggled toward him. When she at last threw herself over him, he once again disappeared just before she should have reached him.

"Oh God!" Hermione wailed. She couldn't take this. Ron was dying over and over and she couldn't save him. It was more than that. Ron wasn't getting out of the way. Why did he keep throwing himself in the way of danger, damn it? It was as if he was…sacrificing himself.

She saw him then, walking a straight line away from her, his back toward her. Hermione ran again, with all she had, making slow work of shortening the distance between them. As he walked, Hermione saw a goblet materialize in Ron's hands. He drank down the contents without hesitation, his step immediately faltering. He staggered as he walked and Hermione saw foam forming at his mouth. _Poison. He's been poisoned. _She kept running, screaming at him to stop. He kept moving, this time jerking forward for a moment. He hit the ground and began convulsing, the poison foam still spilling from his mouth and blood gushing from his shoulder. The shirt was torn there and Hermione saw a chunk of his flesh missing, almost as if he'd been splinched.

"Stop the bleeding…stop the bleeding!" Hermione cried as she ran. Her arms were outstretched, the better to touch him as soon as possible. But then he vanished, the force of it pulling Hermione to the ground. She sobbed into the floor, knowing Ron would be gone once more when she looked up.

"Please," she gasped into her fists. "Please no more!"

Her cries echoed around her, drowning her in a sea of agony. She felt like retching, but knew she had to find Ron. He was gone and she had to get to him before he could be hurt yet again.

"Bring me the mudblood."

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound. It was said in a low growl, so unlike any other voice on Earth. She knew its owner in an instant.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood twenty yards away. In front of her, so close within the maniacal woman's reach, was Ron. Upon hearing Bellatrix's demand, Ron dropped to his knees in front of the witch.

"No," he said, his voice a forceful plea. "You can have me. Take me."

With that, Bellatrix turned her wand on Ron and yelled in a loud, piercing voice, "Crucio!"

Ron's body hit the floor in a constant spasm. Hermione's screams echoed his as she ran, ran blindly. Bellatrix rained a stream of curses on him, never ceasing, and Ron's body jerked with each moment. He was writhing on the floor and Hermione couldn't get to him, her screams the only thing that could reach him. Bellatrix continued her assault, each curse seeming to bring Ron more pain. Finally, the witch pulled her wand back far behind her head, throwing her arm forward again as she screamed in a venomous voice, "Avada kedavra!"

Green light shot at Ron and Hermione hurled herself through the air, giving up on trying to keep her feet on the ground. The magic swirled toward Ron, and Hermione came near enough just in time to see the curse hit, his blue eyes, so alive and full of warmth, going still and cold.

Hermione hit the ground and her body rolled. She curled her limbs in around herself, the sobs coming in constant waves. Her whole body shook and it felt as if she would never be still again. Her bones felt bruised, her head felt shattered. She could focus on nothing but the pain and the cries that were being torn from her, one after the other.

"Shh," a soothing voice said. "Shh, it's all right."

Hermione felt a cool hand stroking her scalp and heard more whispered words. Someone was holding her, she realized. Opening her eyes, desperate to see if it was Ron, she stared through blurry eyes to see Ginny there. Her friend was rocking her gently on the ground, holding Hermione's arms tight so she couldn't get away.

"Boggarts, remember?"

A shudder passed through Hermione as Ginny's words sank in. _Oh thanks heavens_. It wasn't real, none of that was real. The realization only served to make Hermione cry harder now, weeping in relief.

"Oh God, Ginny!' Hermione wailed.

"I know, I know." Ginny kept stroking Hermione's hair, desperate to provide some comfort. "It's over, it's all over."

Hermione looked up again to see the other girls standing over her, expressions of sympathy on each face. Looking back at Ginny, Hermione realized her friend had been crying as well.

"I can't take anymore," Hermione said seriously. "I-it's too much."

"We have to keep going," Ginny said, her voice warm with sympathy. "You know that."

It was then Hermione noticed yet another door, placed directly behind where the group now stood. Catching where Hermione was looking, Olivia walked forward and pulled the heavy door open. The girls began to walk through as Ginny helped pull Hermione up to a standing position. Accepting her fate, Hermione walked through last, secure in the knowledge that whatever lay behind the door, nothing could be worse than what she had just faced.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Some dialogue here from **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**. I don't own it, just borrowing it, because it's fun to see into the mind of an anguished Ron!**_

Ron was going slowly insane. The screams were coming in waves, each one beginning at the end of the one before. The sound filled his skull, drumming out his awareness of anything else. He was certain he'd been sent to his own version of hell, in which Hermione screamed for her life and he could do nothing to stop it.

"It isn't real! It's a copy!"

The last shout was followed by a shrill scream of pain. Hermione's voice, rife with fear and hurt, was like a living, throbbing thing. Ron could actually feel it, the sounds entering through his chest until each scream beat with his heart, creating a violent pulse that Ron could hear in his ears.

It took a while for Ron to realize it wasn't only Hermione's screams he was hearing; it was his own as well. He wailed at nothing as he pounded his fists against hard brick, desperate to find any weakness in the stone. He took to scraping at the walls with his fingernails, as if he might scratch the bricks into nonexistence.

"Crucio!"

Ron heard the curse shouted and it made his veins turn to ice. A violent scream erupted, the unmistakable sound of Hermione's voice becoming twisted in pain once more.

"Hermione!" Ron pounded the brick anew, his fists smacking the walls with such force the sound reverberated off the stones. Feeling for his wand he realized he had lost it somehow and took to trying to disapparate anyway. Destination, determination…_how did that ruddy saying go?_ Hermione would know. _Oh God, Hermione._

"HERMIONE!"

His only answer was Hermione's continued screams of pain as her torture continued. _What if I don't find her? What if I can't get to her in time?_

"_**HERMIONE!"**_

This must be what death feels like, this ultimate despair. It was like a world filled with dementors and Ron could see no hope, no light at the end of the tunnel.

A tunnel…why did that sound so familiar to him? What had he been doing before this, how had they gotten here?

Suddenly, Ron could hear a faint voice, as if coming from far, far away.

"Ron, it isn't real! Remember the boggart!"

Boggarts. The word made him start. He knew if he was to face a boggart again, it would feel something like this.

"You're imagining it Ron! It isn't real!"

That voice sounded familiar. Could it be…Harry? Ron struggled to put the pieces together as Hermione's howl of pain filled his eardrums again. Ron couldn't concentrate on anything else. He screamed in frustration, his anguished cry so loud it drowned out the screams of Hermione and the phantom voice still calling out to him from far away.

"Fight it Ron! It's a boggart!"

Harry was saying something to him and the tone of his friend's voice told Ron it was important. Maybe Harry had found a way to get to Hermione. He turned his head hopefully toward the voice, wiping tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's a boggart Ron!"

Boggarts. Harry was saying something about boggarts. Ron was in hell and Harry was talking about boggarts. Could it be…maybe…he was facing a boggart right now?

"It isn't real, Ron!"

"Please! We didn't take it! It's a fake!"

The screams were overlapping and Ron shoved his hands over his ears, trying to think straight. If he was facing a boggart, wouldn't he know it? He made to move toward Harry's voice, tripping as he walked but still stumbling forward. As he moved he felt something shift and suddenly Hermione's screaming stopped. Ron collapsed to the floor in relief, his breaths coming in shallow bursts.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ron groaned on the floor.

"Get up, you pathetic waste."

Ron looked up from the floor to see Hermione standing over him. She looked beautiful and vibrant, but there was a scowl on her face as she sneered at him.

"Hermione, thank goodness," Ron said, scrambling to his feet. He fell forward in his haste and Hermione let out a laugh at the sight.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I came for you," Ron stuttered. He couldn't remember exactly why he was here, he just knew it was important he get to her. "I've come to help you."

"And how exactly are _you_ going to help me?" Hermione jeered. "You can't even cast a spell without it blowing up in your face. You're the last person on Earth I would want to help me."

"Wh-what?'

"Wh-what?" Hermione mocked. "I said, I don't want you here. Why couldn't you send someone better? Someone braver or stronger. Or at least someone with some brains!"

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron replied meekly, shocked at what he was hearing. "I c-can get someone better."

Ron scrambled to come up with something that would please her, something to get that horrible sneer off her face. He couldn't stand her looking at him like that.

"Maybe Harry?" Ron offered up finally. Harry could fix this, he could fix anything. Harry was…shouting at him. Harry was shouting, somewhere in the distance. About something important, why couldn't Ron make it out?

"Keep moving! It isn't real, it's a boggart!"

A boggart. That was it. He had just left the horror of Hermione's screams, relived Malfoy Manor, and it still had him in its grips. Looking at Hermione, her eyes cold and unfeeling, Ron realized he was talking to a boggart.

Steeling himself, he walked forward a few steps, the phantom Hermione following beside him.

"Running away again? Of course you are. That's all you're good at, leaving when things get difficult."

Ron closed his eyes for a brief second. It was no use, hearing her was just as bad as seeing her. He moved a few more feet.

"Why don't you run home to Mummy, Ron? Just like you left us in the forest, left us for dead. Not like we cared. We were happy with you gone, had a party every night to celebrate it!"

Ron walked, looking straight ahead, as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"You're useless and stupid, a lazy excuse for a man! Every time you're near me I pray you'll leave, pray for someone else, anyone is better than you!"

_It's not real, it's not true_, Ron repeated to himself as he kept walking. _But isn't it, though,_ a tiny part of himself asked. Didn't he already think Hermione would be better off without him? Ron let a sob out, his heart and his chest constricting painfully.

"You're not real," he said out loud, his voice shaking with uncertainty.

"Are you sure about that, Ronald?" Hermione asked with a cruel laugh.

No, he wasn't sure of anything. But at least this vision of Hermione seemed alive and safe, even if she was bruising him with each of her words. He would keep walking and she could keep talking and at the end of it would be Harry, and he could help Ron make sense of it all.

"Your family is a joke," Hermione continued. "All of you living on top of each other like that, in a hovel! Why doesn't your father get a real job? At least then he could afford to dress his children. Honestly, have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror? What woman would want to be seen with you in public?"

"S'not real, it's not real," Ron mumbled to himself as he walked. His shoulders stooped and his hands covered his face as he moved on. The words hit him like a knife, but at least she wasn't in pain…she wasn't hurt.

Then, the screams began again. The shrieks, so similar to before, filled the space between him and this Hermione, who continued to follow him. It was Hermione screaming, though the sound didn't come from the image beside him. The screams were shrill, painful, echoing in his brain, as the sounds of her torture gained volume.

"Take these traitors down to the cellar. All except…except for the Mudblood."

Ron slammed his hands over his ears to block the voices, but it was no use. It was as if the sounds were coming from inside him.

"Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Ron screamed in protest, the noise a mix between a sob and a growl. "I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"

"We found it-we found it-PLEASE!"

Hermione was screaming, begging for her life. In his mind's eye, Ron could almost see her writhing in agony before him.

"What woman would take you?" The figure beside him spoke over the screams, taunting him as he made every effort to keep his feet moving.

"Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

Bellatrix was shouting, her evil voice mixing with Hermione's in a horrible symphony. The words and screams and insults overlapped and Ron felt as if he was drowning in a sea of voices, each sound a different stab to his body.

"_Rack your brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds…"_

"_You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it…"_

"…_make sure we're not visited by anyone else we don't want to see…"_

"_Drop your wands, drop them or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is…"_

"_Who could look at you, who could ever look at you?"_

A scream erupted from Ron, the anguish, terror and fury building to a yell so fierce it physically moved him, propelling him forward until his feet were no longer moving, no longer on the ground, and Ron was flying, falling, anything to end this pain.

Strong arms caught him and steadied him. Hands gripped him by the shoulders, holding him upright as Ron's legs gave out. Someone lowered him slowly to the ground so that he was resting on his knees. His head fell on its own as waves of sobs left him, shudders of pain as he tried to catch his breath. Oxygen refused to give way and the crying turned into gasps as he tried to control his body.

"You did it, it's over."

Someone was talking to him. He looked up to see it was Harry propping him up. Upon seeing the friendly face, Ron let his body sag fully, using his mate as a brace to keep from falling flat on the floor.

"Hermione, Hermione," Ron gasped. It was the only word he seemed able to form. Harry clutched more tightly to his shoulders, trying to convey something to his friend. Ron felt the strength of Harry's grasp and it filled him with new energy, as if Harry has physically given him some of his own courage back. Lifting his head again, Ron spoke at last.

"That was effing horrible," he said miserably.

Harry nodded, letting Ron know without words that he understood. The two friends, who could so easily communicate without language, stared evenly at each other for a long moment. Then, Harry stood, pulling Ron up with him as he went. The fight wasn't over.

"You okay Ron?" Neville asked tentatively. It was only then Ron remembered the presence of other people. Neville and Roberto were there, the lot of them standing at the end of that horrific tunnel. Yet another door waited behind them.

"M'okay, thanks," Ron responded, looking back to Harry. "What'd you see?"

Harry paused for a moment, as if not ready to relive it. Then, with a sigh, he spoke.

"It was all of you…Ginny, you and Hermione, my parents and Sirius and even Snape. You all were dying and I couldn't get to you in time."

Ron set his face in stone, thinking not for the first time that they all seriously needed to look into counseling for his friend.

"It's time," Roberto said then, obviously ready to move on. The door was pulled open and Ron, still standing on shaky legs, walked forward. Somehow he could sense that, however awful that experience had just been, the worst was still to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione tumbled through the door behind Ginny, knowing immediately that something was wrong. The two of them stood in a small, round room with an open window at one end. Looking at the sky beyond the window, Hermione could tell they were high up. And they were alone; all the others, who Hermione had just seen walking through the very same door, had somehow vanished.

"What the hell?" Ginny gasped. The redhead began tentatively walking around the perimeter of the room, one hand dragging along the wall. "Where is everyone?"

Hermione shook her head in response. She didn't like this. Unlike every other space they'd entered for each task, this was incredibly closed off. How were they supposed to move on after finishing this test? In panic, Hermione turned behind herself to realize the door they'd just come through had disappeared. They were stuck.

Hermione darted across the room, headed to the window to check if there was any chance for escape. Her feet stalled, however, as soon as she hit the center of the room. Hermione smacked into something solid, though she couldn't see anything there. Backing up to retreat, she hit something again behind her, another invisible barrier. Her panic rising, she felt around her to realize she was indeed enclosed on all four sides, as if shut up in a transparent cube.

"G-Ginny," Hermione stammered, her heart pounding. Her friend turned from where she was inspecting the stone walls. "I think I'm trapped."

Ginny started as if to move toward her, a look of concern on the younger woman's face. Hermione quickly held up her hands to ward Ginny off.

"No, don't come closer. I don't want you getting sucked in as well."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, worry lacing her voice.

"It's some sort of box." Hermione demonstrated by tracing the outline of her prison with her hands. It looked to Ginny as if Hermione was miming an imaginary wall. "I can't get out."

Ginny began a slow walk around Hermione, as if looking for any clue as to what they were dealing with. There was nothing.

"What do you think it is?"

Hermione didn't know. What could it mean? While it was certainly an uneasy sensation, knowing she was rooted to this square of space, it wasn't exactly the most dangerous thing she had faced that evening. Still, the situation gave her an unsettled feeling, making her short of breath.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied, taking a few deep breaths. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now."

Ginny was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face as she studied Hermione. Then, as if remembering something, Ginny hurriedly felt through the folds in her gown. Pulling her hand out, she revealed the thick Sylvan book Hermione had been carting around the last few days.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, stepping as far toward her friend as the box allowed. "Where did you get that?"

"I brought it," Ginny said with a shrug. "I figured being a good lady in waiting meant being prepared. And I knew whatever we were getting ourselves into tonight, you'd be more comfortable if we had a book on hand."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione was overcome with a want to hug her friend, which was of course impossible. "See if you can throw it to me."

Ginny tossed the tome forward. It sailed easily past the magical barrier and Hermione caught it with two hands. Experimenting, Hermione tried to toss it back. The book hit the invisible wall with a thud and flopped to the floor.

"It was worth a shot," Hermione mumbled. She bent over to pick up the book where it had landed within the confines of her prison. Standing upright again, Hermione immediately began flipping through the pages.

"Do you think there's anything helpful in there?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied, already scanning the text. She didn't know where to start. There were chapters on the magical elements used in the tests, chapters on how the tests were built, chapters on those princesses who hadn't survived. Hermione flipped quickly past that last one.

"Hermione, I think we're in a tower!"

Hermione looked up from the book at Ginny's exclamation. The redhead was peering out through the lone window. The room they were in did look similar to the insides of the towers at Hogwarts, like the top of a castle's turret.

"That's it, Gin," Hermione said enthusiastically, excited to understand some part of the puzzle. "I think we must be back at the Sylvan castle!"

"So, then, do you think this is the end?" Ginny asked hopefully. "We get through this and then we're done."

Hermione nodded. It was a possibility. Of course, they had no idea what this test _was_, so how were they supposed to end it? And there was something else, something that didn't make sense.

"If this is the end, where are the knights?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny's attention snapped to Hermione at the question.

"Right. Aren't they supposed to reach us at some point?"

Hermione snapped the book closed in annoyance, placing two fingers at the bridge of her nose. Of course. It was the perfect ending to this ridiculous fairytale metaphor. She was supposed to stand there, quite literally stuck in a tower, and wait for her knight to come rescue you.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Hermione said out loud. "I'm the damsel in distress!"

Understanding was written over Ginny's face and the redhead began to laugh behind her hand. The sound rose until it turned into snorts and Ginny was bent over at the middle, clutching her sides in merriment.

"I'm s-sorry Hermione," Ginny laughed. "But you have to admit it's funny!"

Hermione saw absolutely nothing humorous in the situation. In fact, with each passing second her whole body was becoming more and more tense. Her lungs constricted and she placed a hand over her chest, trying to steady her breathing.

"Relax," Ginny said, wiping tears from her eyes. "It may be a bit…un-feminist…but at least you're not in any immediate danger."

That was true, it should be a comfort. So why couldn't Hermione calm down? She kept her hand over her chest, taking deep, slow breaths, trying to force her breathing pattern into control. It wasn't working.

"I have to say," Ginny continued, taking a seat on the floor as if making herself more comfortable, "I'd like to see how Lav is faring with this. She's probably beside herself with joy at the thought of being rescued."

_Lavender_, Hermione thought. Lavender. She had said something before…something about…Hermione flipped through the book with renewed energy. Her lungs constricted again and for a moment Hermione had the very distinct feeling she was drowning.

"I mean, I still have no clue _who_ it will be coming to her defense," Ginny chatted animatedly. "You don't think it could be Ron, do you? You don't think there was anything to that rot about the one you take to the feast is the one who becomes your knight?"

Hermione was ignoring her friend. Her eyes pored over the paragraph in front of her, reading it over and over, wishing it untrue. But it was no use. The words were there in black and white, and Hermione had always put her trust in books.

"Lavender was right," Hermione said in a hushed whisper.

"What? That was a joke!" Ginny said in disbelief. "There's no way Ron came after her. If anything he jumped in after you…"

"No!" Hermione interrupted. "Don't say that!"

Ginny looked back at her, confusion plain on her face.

"What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at the page in front of her as she spoke.

"All that time, Lavender kept talking about how romantic it all was…how love was going to be the thing to save us in the end…" Hermione trailed off, her sentence ending in a small cry. She gasped for breath.

"Yeah, so?" Ginny urged frantically. Hermione slammed the open book against the enchanted wall in front of her, its invisibleness making it so Ginny could read the words written on the page. Ginny read aloud from the portion Hermione pointed to.

"'The magical components of true love have been used in several elements of the Sylvan kingdom," Ginny narrated. "Which gives strength to the natural compassion and empathy that makes the Sylvan Court so powerful."

Ginny looked up from the book, still appearing confused.

"Don't you see?" Hermione prompted. "Things can get in but they can't get out."

Comprehension dawned on Ginny's face.

"The knights are coming," Ginny said slowly. Hermione gave a quick nod.

"I'm only getting out of here," Hermione said gravely, "if someone takes my place. Someone I love…am _in_ love with."

Ginny was quiet, her hands on her hips as she considered the situation.

"Okay," she said finally. "I can see your concern. You're worried it'll be Ron? That he'll be the one to come through? And of course he'll take your place, because he's him and, well, you're _you_."

Ginny gestured toward Hermione as she said the last part.

"M-maybe it will be Viktor," Hermione said, her pulse quickening. "Ron would be safe. And anyway, it won't work with Viktor."

Hermione turned from Ginny at that, hiding her face from her friend. She didn't want Ginny to see the terror she knew would be written on her own face. There was something more, something she didn't want Ginny to know. If her friend knew, panic would overtake them, she was sure.

Ginny's face twisted in compassion for her friend.

"It's okay, Hermione. Even if it is Ron, we can handle this. He can take your place and then we'll go get help to release him. You guys have faced worse before than just being stuck in a box."

Hermione suppressed a shudder, still not looking at her friend. If, by some chance, it was indeed Ron who would be storming in, she had to protect this secret with everything she had. Because, whatever else Hermione was confused about, she knew Ron would indeed sacrifice himself to save her. The boggart had been a warning, her subconscious revealing to her something she had understood all along, even before she was meant to. This test was going to be brutal and only one of them would make it out. Hadn't Leopold told her from the start? The princess needed a knight who was loyal, who would protect her at all costs. And this would cost dearly.

Hermione lowered the hand that still rested on her chest. She took a few practiced breaths, trying to appear as if she was breathing normally, then turned back to Ginny with a false smile on her face. For the past few minutes it had become abundantly clear to Hermione that she was having difficulty breathing, was fighting to get enough air. The enchanted box was slowly suffocating her and it was only a matter of time before the oxygen was gone. Whoever ended up in this box was going to be left to die. And she was going to make damn sure no one took her place.


	21. Chapter 21

Ron leaned against the door behind him. His body had slumped to a seated position as soon as the blasted door had swung closed. He rested there now, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, and his chest heaving. Breaths came quick and he struggled to catch up, to help his mind make sense of this experience. Reliving Hermione's torture sent a foreboding sensation through him; it was like he could feel her impending doom sneaking up on him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Looking around finally he realized he, Harry and Neville were placed in a small corridor. In front of them were three doors, each with a heavy lock around the doorknob. Ron felt for the thin chain around his neck, pulling out the ornate key that hung there. He eyed the key, feeling equal parts terror and relief at the prospect of what unlocking these doors might reveal.

Standing up at last, Ron took another steadying breath, readying himself to finish this.

"I think we split up here, mate," Neville said softly. "Roberto already went through that one."

Neville gestured to the door farthest to the left.

"How-"

"There's no way to know," Harry interrupted. "I think you just have to pick one. Go with your instincts."

Ron looked down at the small key in his palm, rolling it between his fingers as if it might reveal some secret. This whole ruddy process had been a leap of faith. It seemed this would be no different. Ron walked purposefully to the far right door. He threw a look over his shoulder to make sure Harry was right behind him. He was. To Ron's left, he saw Neville move toward the center door, reaching forward with his own key. At the same time, Ron shoved his key into the lock, turning it gently until he heard a satisfying click. The door creaked open and Ron walked forward, praying against hope he would find the right girl waiting past this threshold.

Ron stumbled as soon as his foot hit the ground beyond the door. Harry faltered as well, bumping into Ron as the door swung closed behind them. Turning swiftly, both men saw the door had vanished. They now stood in the middle of a field, the moon high above them and gray clouds casting eerie shadows against the tall trees scattered all around. In the center of the field, just twenty feet from the two young men, stood a lone tower.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered. He peered up at the tower; it seemed never ending. It looked like something out of one of Ginny's childhood storybooks, its top turret turning into a pointed, cone shape. He and Harry shared a look then turned and quickly made their way to the tower. Standing at its base, the thing looked even more imposing.

Then, as if struck by inspiration, Harry cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair!"

Ron raised a wry eyebrow, looking at his mate as if he'd just gone off the deep end. Harry shrugged in reply.

"It's a muggle thing. I thought it might work."

Ron slouched against the stone tower is frustration. He threw the sword down beside him, suddenly incredibly angry at the situation.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Someone was shouting at them and Ron jerked his head up. He saw Weasley red hair poking out of a window perched high up at the tallest point of the tower.

"Ginny?" Harry shouted back in relief. "Thank God! Gin, are you hurt…are you okay…"

Ron strained his ears to listen for a reply, anything to let him know the girls were safe and unharmed. Before he could get any confirmation, though, Ginny had ducked back into the tower. She returned after a moment, shouting a quick yell of "Look out below!" before dropping something from the window. The object in question was heavy and it moved toward them at an impossible speed, landing with a crash between Ron and Harry's feet. Both men jumped out of the way at the impact.

"What the…is that a crossbow?" Harry asked in disbelief. Ron bent to pick the weapon up, examining it in bewilderment.

"What do you reckon they needed this for?"

Ginny was back again, yelling instructions before the two friends could ruminate on the strange object any longer.

"You have to shoot the arrows into the tower," Ginny called down. "To make a ladder so you can pull yourself up."

Ron studied the collection of arrows connected to the crossbow by a leather box. Ginny had to be joking, there was no way these arrows would support him and Harry.

"Hold on a minute!" Ginny shouted. She was gone for a brief moment, but Ron felt the time stretch, his impatience catching up to him. Then, Ginny was back at the window.

"Hermione says you have to space the arrows equally apart, she says you have to be exact or you'll run out!"

_Hermione_. That one word woke Ron from any doubt he was having. If he had to pull himself up a wall using wonky little arrows, he was going to do it. Stepping briskly away from the tower, he loaded an arrow in the sling and shot it swiftly through the air. It landed with purpose into the stone, the red shaking as the bladed point of the arrow struck the wall. Ron walked quickly back to the tower, reaching up to grab at the arrow. He stretched his arm up as far as he could and his fist was just able to grab the rod sticking out. Experimenting, he gently tried to lift his body weight off the ground. Ron let out a grateful breath as he realized it was working, that this bloody arrow could actually support him. This just might work.

Ron looked to Harry, wondering if he might have a better job of lining up the shots the rest of the way. Ginny had said they needed to be exact. Harry shook his head in response.

"I think you've got this, mate."

Ron nodded and moved to take his next shot. As carefully as he could, he begged the arrow to land above the first, just where he needed it to be. It looked right to him and he continued. One arrow after the other, Ron moved with speed but care, his arms and fingers getting into a rhythm with the arrows; it was like he was playing keeper in the easiest game of Quidditch he'd ever experienced. As if the bow knew what he was doing, could anticipate where he needed the next arrow to fall. Finally, Ron landed the last arrow at the highest point of the tower, just below the window. There now, in a perfect vertical line, were twenty-four arrows, perfectly spaced apart.

"Let's go," Ron said, throwing the crossbow carelessly to the floor as soon as he had finished. He moved to the tower, wiping his brow with his sleeve. Harry joined him there and Ron watched as his shorter friend reached for the lowest arrow, his grasp coming up short. Harry tried again, jumping as he reached, but still couldn't grab onto the arrow.

Ron groaned in frustration.

"Maybe I'm meant to stay behind?" Harry asked aloud, eyeing the long row of arrows leading to the girls. Ron shook his head; it didn't sit well with him.

"We don't know what might happen," Ron said. "And, whatever's coming up, I think I might need you there, mate."

Harry nodded, looking around as if searching for a solution. Wasting no time to explain, Ron moved forward, crouched down low to the ground, placed cupped hands under Harry's left foot, and hoisted his friend up.

"Oi!" Harry yelped in surprise. "A little warning next time, all right?"

Ron didn't reply, just looked up through gritted teeth. Harry got the point and reached up, finally grabbing onto the first arrow. Ron slowly stood, raising Harry as he went, until Harry was able to pull himself up to stand on the arrow.

"Now what?" Harry called down from above Ron.

"We move," Ron replied. "Slow and steady."


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione was breathing slowly, making sure each inhale and exhale came at an even pace. The trick was to keep her breaths steady, to not take in too much air at once. She spent a moment to thank her parents' medical training and wondered if witches and wizards raised in the magical world would have had the basic knowledge of breathing techniques to survive this. Except that wasn't right. There was no way to survive this; she could only prolong it.

Then, her inner ramblings were interrupted by the sound of a voice calling from outside.

"It's Harry!" Ginny shouted. That _was_ Harry's voice, was it possible? She watched as Ginny rushed to the window to confirm the owner of the yell.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Hermione couldn't hear the reply but could tell from Ginny's sigh of relief and squeak of joy that it was, in fact, The Boy Who Lived.

"It's him, Hermione, it's him! Oh, thank Merlin…"

Hermione smiled at the relieved look on Ginny's face. She too had been worried about the safety of whoever it was that would be coming for them. Knowing it was Harry, and knowing what he had to have faced in getting here, Hermione said a silent prayer of thanks that her dear friend had once again made it through a trial unscathed.

"Good, this is good," Hermione said finally. "Harry won't be able to take my place…he'll be safe…"

"Hermione, how do we get him up here?"

Hermione thought for a moment. How, indeed? They had no supplies, no wand, nothing on hand to help them. Then, her gaze settled on the crossbow, lying half forgotten in one corner of the tower.

"There," Hermione said, pointing to the weapon. "Throw that to him."

Ginny's brow shot up in confusion but she complied, trusting Hermione's judgment. The redhead heaved the crossbow up, throwing it out the window with a cry of "Look out below!"

That done, Ginny looked back to Hermione questioningly.

"What's he supposed to do with that?"

"Make a ladder," Hermione replied absentmindedly. "With the arrows."

Ginny's eyes widened, as if unable to believe it possible. Hermione couldn't disagree. The idea of Harry's weight being supported by those thin arrows did seem improbable. But it wasn't impossible, and something was telling Hermione that she had at last discovered the reason that weapon was so important.

Then, Hermione spoke again, remembering something vital.

"Ginny, there's a finite number of arrows," she said quickly. "You need to tell him to space them out exactly."

Ginny nodded and rushed back to the window, yelling down to Harry once more. Hermione chewed her thumbnail, the pieces coming together in her mind. The magic in these tests was intricate, every element planned out to the finest detail. Somehow, she knew that those arrows would create a ladder fitted to the perfect measurements of whoever needed to climb up and reach her.

"He's doing it," Ginny said, returning to Hermione once more. "I think everything is going to be okay."

Ginny let out a relieved breath and Hermione gave a terse smile. _If only Ginny knew_, she thought wryly. Hermione began to hear noises outside the window and she could tell Harry was getting closer to the top. There were grunts and a few quiet swears and Hermione knew it was just a matter of time before her dark haired friend made it through. She wondered how Harry would react, how it would all end. She knew he loved her, as she loved him, but she also knew it wasn't the kind of love described in the book. However much he may want to, and Hermione knew he _would_ want to, Harry wasn't going to be able to save her life. The information should have scared her, it meant there was no hope of her being spared, but all she could feel was thankful that at least there was no chance of one of her loved ones having to die in her place.

Suddenly, Hermione could see the top of a head poking up through the window. She smiled at the familiar black hair and Ginny rushed forward, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and tugging to pull him all the way into the room. The two of them fell to the floor at the motion, each grasping onto the other in relieved gratitude.

"Gin, I've been so worried…are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay, shh."

Hermione looked away, embarrassed to watch such a private moment between the two. It was evident how deeply they loved each other, even after all that time apart. Harry, finally pulling away from Ginny, turned to look at Hermione to make sure she was safe as well.

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione said with a watery smile.

Hermione understood their worry for the other perfectly. The emotion of it threatened to overwhelm her and tears pricked at the back of her eyes. If this all moved forward as she suspected it might, it meant she would never see Ron Weasley again.

"Thank God," Harry said shakily. "We've been so scared."

"We?" Hermione said quickly. "I thought…Harry, you're my knight, aren't you?"

"No," Harry replied with a slow shake of his head. "I'm just a gate crasher."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue more, but was interrupted by a loud clanking sound. Her eyes shot to the tower window where an arm was just now making its way over the ledge. She saw a hand gripping a long, gleaming sword. Then, the arm tensed as someone hefted himself up over the windowsill.

There before her was Ron, his head and torso just visible through the window. His teeth were gritted from the exertion and he toppled himself forward, falling through the window in an ungraceful heap.

"For a skinny git, Harry," Ron said, sprawled out on the floor, heaving in breaths, "you sure are heavy."

Hermione stood frozen, her vision taking in the unwelcome sight of Ron in horror. Panic set in once more and for a moment she forgot her breathing exercises.

"No, it can't be," she whispered. "Ron…it's you?"

He looked up at her for the first time, his brilliant blue eyes sparking at her words. He pushed himself up off the ground and came to a stand, his towering posture making him look imposing as he spoke.

"Always the tone of surprise, Hermione."


	23. Chapter 23

"Always the tone of surprise, Hermione."

She was in no mood for the joke. She turned quickly away from him, placing her back to the three others in the room. She closed her eyes and suppressed the tears, her mind working through a dozen of different scenarios. _What now? How do we get out of this now? _She let out a loud huff of frustration.

"So sorry to disappoint, Hermione," Ron said angrily. She heard a clatter and knew he had thrown the sword to the floor. "But if you haven't noticed, I'm the best you've got right now."

She chanced a sideways look at him over her shoulder and watched as he sunk to the ground, resting his back against the wall of the room and cradling his head in his hands. He looked tired and Hermione thought through each of the tests she and Ginny had gone through, realizing how much he must have faced this evening. _Oh Ron_, she thought bitterly, _why did it have to be you?_

"So, what's new with you guys?" Ginny asked sarcastically, obviously trying to break up some of the awkwardness. Harry gave a short laugh at his girlfriend's attempt. He stopped as he realized no one else was going to make any effort to talk.

"It's been unbelievable, hasn't it?" Harry asked seriously. "Did you two have to face that hydra?"

Hermione saw Ginny nod and the redhead began recounting the terror of it, of seeing Georgiana disappear before their eyes.

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed. "You should have seen…when Krum went over that rock..."

Harry was cut off by Hermione's gasp as she whipped back around, facing them fully once again.

"Viktor, h-he was here?"

Harry nodded cautiously and Hermione watched something dark pass over Ron's face.

"We thought he might be here," Ginny said softly. "Parvati saw him running for us but…what happened to him?"

"He fell," Ron said at last. "Over one of the rocks."

Hermione shuddered, imagining it. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know he was your friend," Harry said quietly. "If it's any consolation, he was trying with all his might to get to you."

"He was coming after me?" Hermione asked thickly. It didn't make sense to her and the confusion was hitting her in waves. "How do you know?"

"Well," Harry said delicately, as if regretting saying the words, "there was…fighting."

The word hung in the air. Fighting for what? How could a fight prove anything?

"There was only one key," Ron said, looking straight at Hermione. That's when Hermione noticed a gold key hanging from a chain around Ron's neck. "And we both wanted it."

"Actually, there were four keys. But only one led to Hermione," Harry said, an amused smile on his face. "Neville got Lavender's by the way."

"Neville? He was here?" Ginny asked suddenly. Neville. Hermione hadn't even considered it. She had known someone would have been sent there for Lavender, but all this time she could only think of one person, internally torn over whose side he would end up on.

"So, you weren't…you didn't…" Hermione trailed off.

"I didn't jump in after Lavender Brown?" Ron finished for her. His face was set in restrained frustration, as if he couldn't believe the question would be asked in the first place. "No."

Hermione looked him over, taking him in fully for the first time since he had arrived. He looked so earnest, so sincere. It took her breath away. Her gaze drifted over him, looking at the frayed edges of his shirt. There was a hole in his right trouser leg, just over the knee, and she wondered how he had got it. His face was dirty and streaked with something, either sweat or tears. She couldn't tell.

"What happened to your hands?"

Ron looked down at her question, as if he hadn't noticed before. His hands were bloodied and blistered, gashes around the knuckles. He flexed his fingers, as if making sure they still worked.

"Boggart."

Hermione shivered. The boggart had definitely been the worst of the three tests. But boggarts were a psychological terror, they weren't actually violent. How, then, had Ron been harmed? Ron looked up at her, as if sensing her question. He answered her softly before she had the chance to ask.

"Malfoy Manor."

Hermione closed her eyes at the declaration, knowing exactly what had happened to his hands. They had looked that way the last time, too. It was like being immediately transported back to the scene. She remembered the pain, the horrible curses, the way the blade felt against her throat. More than anything, however, she remembered Ron. The way he had dropped to his knees in front of Bellatrix, pleading for Hermione's life. The way he had screamed for her, shouted her name as if to tether her to Earth, the sound becoming the only thing keeping her clinging to life. It had been as if his calling her name was a promise that he would come for her, if she could just hold on a little longer.

A few renegade tears spilled past Hermione's closed eyes as she imagined Ron reliving it, imagined him trying to claw his way out of that tunnel to get to her, scraping until his hands had become bloodied and raw. He was doing it again, now, even though he didn't know it. And if she wasn't careful, he might actually get the chance to step in and take the punishment for her. She couldn't let him know he had that choice.

"Ron," she whispered, opening her eyes up at last.

"Doesn't matter, we're here now," he said gruffly, looking away from her. "Let's get this over with. You reckon we can all climb out the way we came?"

The question was meant for Harry but Ginny shook her head at him, letting him know it wouldn't work.

"Hermione can't leave."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked quickly. His stare darted to Hermione, his eyes slitting in suspicion. "Why haven't you moved from that spot?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. This was the part she had been dreading and she didn't know where to start.

"She's stuck," Ginny explained for her. "It's like she's in a box, she can't move out of that square."

Ron eyed her again, worry written plainly across his face. He moved to come closer to her and her hands shot up, warning him off.

"Don't," she said forcefully. "If you get closer you'll be stuck in here, too."

Harry took a small step toward her at that, concern beginning to grow and spread amongst the group.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged, letting the boys know she was just as confused as them. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, wishing she could will all three of them away from her at that moment.

"We do have a theory," Ginny said reluctantly.

"Ginny." Hermione cut her off, telling her silently to stop talking.

"Hermione, if we get it all out in the open, maybe we can solve this," Ginny replied urgently. Hermione shook her head no, wishing she could telepathically communicate with her friend just then. Why had she never studied legilimens?

"Someone has to take her place."

Hermione's eyes shuttered closed at Ginny's confession. It felt like she'd just been given a death sentence, which was ironic, given the situation. Hermione rested her back against the wall behind her, sliding down along the invisible barrier until she sat on the cold floor. Every instinct in her wanted to give in to a good, long cry. But she couldn't, this was too important to mess up.

"Well, that's easy," Harry said brightly. "Hermione, one of us walks in there and you're free? That's fine, it's not a problem…"

Hermione shook her head fiercely at him. She looked at Harry then, his grin fading from his face. She knew he suddenly understood there was something more, could tell from looking at her that she was hiding something. He knew her that well.

"What is it?"

Hermione fought with herself. On the one hand, revealing this information would make the three of them more frantic to help her, would make Ron…_oh God, I can't even think it_. On the other hand, she couldn't let them think there was no sacrifice in taking her place, one of them just might try it. It was too risky.

"Hermione," Ginny urged. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Hermione chanced a look at Ron. He was standing closer to her now than he was before, watching her intently. She could tell he was scared for her; this news wasn't about to help matters at all. She looked away from him quickly.

"It seems," Hermione said calmly, her hands on her hips, "that I am having a bit of trouble breathing."


	24. Chapter 24

Ginny and Harry were arguing, each talking over the other quickly, raising their voices to get the last word in. Ron listened to their debate but he couldn't make out the exact sentences, just caught words here and there. His focus was on Hermione. He stood, his body rigid and his fists clenched, staring her down evenly. She stared right back at him, not flinching, as if taking him up on some sort of challenge. He'd seen that look on her face before. It reminded him of potions class, of a sixth-year Hermione trying to beat Harry at one of Slughorn's lessons. She was determined. Well, so was he.

"Why did you let us go on and on like that?"

"I didn't know, Harry, obviously!"

"We've wasted all this time, we should have been solving this!"

"Well, what do you think we're doing right now?"

Their discussion was halted by a loud crash, as Ron hurled his sword forcibly against the stone wall behind him. The metal made a sound like a deafening cymbal then fell to the floor with a loud clank. Ron stood over the sword, his head swinging quickly to Harry. His jaw was set and he breathed heavily through his nose.

"What do we do?" Ron bit out. Harry shook his head as if coming out of a trance and Ginny had the decency to look ashamed. All three of them looked back to Hermione. For her part, Hermione turned her back on them, as if refusing to help. _What's she playing at?_ Ron wondered murderously. He stomped angrily around the perimeter of the room, ending up on the other side where Hermione now faced.

"That's not going to work," he said. "You're the brains of this operation. Start talking."

Hermione turned her nose up at him in response, her arms wrapped tight across her chest. Ron felt a strong urge to reach across, grab her by the shoulders and shake her silly.

"Damn it, Hermione, I'm not playing around!"

He saw anger flash across her face, the warning look she usually gave him before the start of a row. Well that was fine with him, he was suddenly very much in the mood for a shouting match.

"Oh, _you're_ not playing, Ronald?" she spit out. "How good to know. Because, of course, I'm just having myself a relaxing evening here!"

He knew what she was doing. Hermione understood better than anybody how to push his buttons and she was using that swotty tone that drove him mental…and not in the good way. But the stakes had suddenly gotten much higher and he wasn't stomping off, she wouldn't push him away this time. She'd have to do a lot better than that.

"Hermione," he said slowly, drawing out each syllable. "Explain yourself. If you don't, I'm coming through that wall myself, and then we'll see if I can't come up with a solution on my own."

Ron watched her carefully. He could have sworn he saw a moment of fear flicker across her face, but she recovered quickly. She was quiet, considering him. Ron could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she contemplated something. What, he didn't know. But at least she was considering letting him in on the joke. That was something, and Ron desperately needed _something_. He was two seconds away from going completely mad.

"Ginny was right," Hermione said finally, turning to look at Ginny and Harry once more. Ron walked slowly to the other side to stand next to his friends, never taking his eyes off Hermione as he moved.

"I can get out of here if someone takes my place. But, obviously, it's a very dangerous risk to take."

"That's not import-" Ron yelled, but he was cut off by a swift look from Hermione.

"And," Hermione continued, "it will only work with one person in particular."

Ron hung on her every word. _Why's she taking so long to come out with it?_ Beside him, Ron could tell Harry and Ginny were anxious for Hermione to finish as well, though Ginny looked different. She looked almost…disappointed. As if she already knew what Hermione was going to say, and she wasn't happy about it.

"WHO?" Ron shouted, about to lose his very thin grasp on sanity. Hermione took measured breaths as she readied herself to say something. He could tell she was physically struggling with some inner battle, though she was doing her best to conceal it.

"Someone I love."

The air left Ron's lungs and the room seemed frozen, as if Hermione's words were hung in the air where they all could examine them more closely. _Someone Hermione loves?_ Then it was simple. Hermione loved loads of people, she was one of the most loving people he knew. Ginny and Harry, of course, and her parents, though they would be hard to get at the moment. His own parents, all of his brothers in fact. McGonagall or Hagrid would do in a pinch, as would Luna, Neville, any of the house elves from Hogwarts. Ron's mind flipped through the list, coming up with as many names as he could think of to get Hermione out of this. Didn't she have cousins in France?

"She means," Ginny interrupted, "someone she's _in_ love with."

Harry let out a quiet "Ah" at Ginny's statement. Did Harry understand something he didn't? Ron stuttered in surprise and he looked to Hermione's face for confirmation. She was chewing on her bottom lip and Ron could tell Ginny had said the truth. Hermione needed someone she was in love with to take her place. If there was such a person, someone Hermione loved _that_ way, she wouldn't let him die for her without a fight.

Well she could deal with it. Whoever the tosser was, he'd throw the git through the wall himself if he had to. But who? His thoughts quickly transitioned from Hermione's friends to any person he'd ever suspected her of fancying. He almost laughed at the thought. How many hours had he spent jealous over the various blokes Hermione had chatted with, talked about or looked at? Now, it would finally come in handy, this ability to remember Hermione's subtlest mention of a male acquaintance.

"Who?" Ron repeated his question, this time more quietly, but not any less urgently. Hermione watched him, shaking her head at him. He let out a low growl of frustration and turned to Harry manically, as if his mate might have some solution.

"Harry, help me!" Ron waved his hands as he spoke, his desperation rising. Harry looked back at him, his face an expression of pity. Harry looked almost sad and he hung his head for a moment, as if choked up.

"Are you sure?" Harry's question was for Hermione and Ron turned to her as well.

"Yes."

Ginny sniffed and Ron whipped his head toward her, noticing for the first time that his sister was crying. What was the matter with everyone? All of them, they were acting defeated, as if they had already lost something. Ron didn't understand. They could solve this, they still had time, he just needed them to help him.

"Okay, I think I know what's going on," Ron said shakily, looking around the room. "Everyone's afraid to spell it out, because I always get so jealous, right? No one wants to admit who it is, who we have to get. B-but I swear, Hermione, I won't freak out, all right? Just tell me who it is and I promise not to be mean about it."

Ron tried to smile encouragingly, but the task was difficult. His heart beat fast, praying for and dreading the name she might say. It didn't matter. He didn't care any longer that her answer might kill him, that one word from her might slice him in two. He would do anything, suffer any pain to just get her out of here. She must know that.

"Ron…" Ginny started. Her face was twisted in sympathy, as if she knew something Ron didn't, and she was sorry for it.

"No, it's okay Ginny," Hermione interrupted. "I'll tell him."

Ron looked back hopefully at Hermione, feeling like he was on the verge of being able to breathe again. Then she spoke, and her voice was like a cold bucket of water drenching him.

"It's Viktor. I need Viktor Krum."


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione felt possessed, the blood pounding in her ears. It was as if her vision, all of her focus, had become tunneled to just one point. She knew exactly what she had to do now. And really, it was rather simple. Ron had always had an insecure spot when it came to Viktor. She could use that. It felt cruel for just one second, but she quickly brushed that away after considering the alternative. She could do this and save his life because of it. It would be the last thing she did on this Earth.

Upon uttering Viktor's name, Hermione heard Ginny give a low _tsk_ of disapproval. That was fine. Ginny could not believe her all she wanted. Hermione only had to convince one person.

"Vi-Viktor?" Ron asked, his shoulders lowering a few inches. "But, he's gone, I saw it…"

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything earlier," Hermione replied, her mind working overtime. "But I don't think he's really gone. Georgiana disappeared from us when she was knocked out. She wasn't dead and I don't think they would have hurt her. Maybe the others were transported back to the start of all this."

Ron nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration. Hermione could tell he was already trying to figure out what to do next.

"G-Ginny and I think we're close to the rest of the Sylvan Castle," Hermione continued. "If you go back, you can find Viktor and bring him here."

She said the last bit as if it was the most important thing in the world. Which, really, it was. As the truth of her circumstance had slowly made itself known, she realized it was only a matter of time before Ron threatened to come in after her. Once he had, just a few moments earlier, Hermione realized what her only course of action was. She had to do anything, say anything, to convince Ron that going far away was the only way to save her life. It was true in a way. In saving Ron, Hermione was saving herself as well.

Ron nodded, his face set in determination. He moved closer to her, so close Hermione was afraid for a moment he would pass through the invisible barrier. He stopped short, looking straight into her.

"I promise, I'll bring him back," Ron whispered forcefully. "You believe me?"

Hermione smiled thinly at him. It was plain to see, Ron's face never was able to hide his emotions. He would drag Viktor Krum here kicking and screaming if he had to. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the transparent wall for a moment, realizing this would be her last look at him. There were still so many things he needed to know, so much she would never tell him. It didn't matter. Screwing her courage to its sticking point, she opened her eyes again and looked back at him.

"I believe you," she said quietly, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Ron's eyes filled with something powerful as he looked at her once more. Then he turned and walked quickly toward the window, ready to climb back down that long ladder of arrows to make the harrowing journey back to the start.

Suddenly, Harry stepped in front of the window, blocking Ron's path.

"No," Harry said quietly. He turned his face to Hermione, his expression determined. "Hermione, no."

Hermione gasped at the interference, ready to shout Harry into oblivion. She needn't have bothered; Ron was already on the case.

"Get out of the way Harry!"

"No," Harry repeated. "I won't."

Ron moved forward, grasping Harry by the shoulders and throwing him out of the way. Harry landed on his back a few feet off but he was back up in an instant, rushing to Ron and tearing him away from the window once more.

"Let go! Get out of the way!"

"No!" Harry screamed, throwing Ron with all his might far across the room. Ron crashed into a wall away from the group, letting out a yell of pain. He looked up at Harry with murder in his eyes.

"What're you aiming at, Potter? I don't have time for this!"

Harry stood in front of the window, his posture lengthening visibly as if trying to block as much of the opening as possible. He breathed heavily but his voice was calm as he spoke.

"I won't stand by and watch this."

Hermione was livid. How dare he? Didn't he realize she was the one who had made the difficult decision? And he was acting like the injured party?

"Harry Potter, you move this instant," she said, seething.

"Or what? " Harry asked, not giving an inch. "I'll admit your threats are usually pretty scary, Hermione, but you don't even have a wand. What're you going to do to me?"

"Try me."

Harry blanched for a moment, as if considering the possibilities. He recovered quickly, standing tall again.

"Ginny?" Harry said quietly, seeking some support. Hermione bore her gaze into Ginny, waiting breathlessly to see if she would have an ally or another foe in this fight.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said, her voice small. "But it's what I would do."

Ginny turned away from them all at that, concealing her tears. Her shoulders shook as she hid her face from them and Hermione could feel the tears about to be pulled from her as well. Of course Ginny understood. Besides, she loved Ron too. Perhaps, together, they could both protect him.

"Fine," Harry said at last. "I'll do it, I'll be the bad guy. I'll say what no one else will!"

Hermione stomped her foot, her fists bunched up tight. At that moment she could have killed him, could have physically assaulted the young man who had stared death in the face twice and lived to tell the tale.

"Harry, if you utter one more word," Hermione said, her voice filled with menace, "I swear, you will live to regret it."

Ron moved to stand between them then, anxious for answers and feeling as if he was coming closer and closer to running out of time.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on," he said, his arms stretched out between them both. "That isn't a rare occurrence, I know, but if someone will just tell me what to do, I'll do it. Please? Just tell me how to fix this and I will!"

"I told you, Ron. I need Viktor here!"

Harry let out an exasperated grunt.

"Ron, bringing Viktor Krum back here isn't going to solve anything. You may as well go try to raise Voldemort from the grave while you're at it."

"That's not true. Ron, look at me, Ron!" Hermione yelled desperately, banging her hands against the invisible wall. "There are so many things I haven't told you. R-remember the summer after fourth year, when Viktor invited me to Bulgaria? Well I never answered your question when you asked, but I went. I went to his house and we had a lovely summer there."

"You did?"

Hermione nodded frantically.

"A-and we've written one another all these years. He was waiting until I finished school, he wanted to do what was best for me. So we w-waited. That's why he came here, Ron, so we could finally start our life together!"

"Oh sod off, Hermione!" Harry shouted. Hermione was taken aback, her mouth falling open in surprise. "She's lying through her teeth! Are you honestly buying this Ron?"

Ron looked desperately between them both, clearly unsure of whose word to take; not knowing, when faced with the two people he loved most, which one was lying to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione wailed pitifully.

"Because I know what'll happen when he learns the truth! Do you know how he's going to feel, when he realizes you died and he could have stopped it? Do you know how long he'll carry that guilt around? Forever, that's how long!"

"How? Harry, tell me how to stop it!"

"And what are you going to do, Hermione, when he comes back here carrying Krum over one shoulder? Because you know he will. And then what? Are you honestly going to let Krum walk through that wall for you, sacrifice himself for you, are you going to…"

Harry stopped, the end of his sentence dying suddenly in his throat. He was onto her. Harry knew.

"Oh my God," he said blankly. "You know that won't happen. You know there won't be time, he'll get back here too late. You…you're just trying to get rid of him, to get him out of this room…Because you know what will happen once it starts. You know what he'll do once he sees you on the floor, gasping for breath."

"What? What's going to happen, Harry?" Ginny asked, sounding like a small child again.

"He'll chuck the rules. He won't care who's supposed to go in there. He'll go in himself, whatever it takes to get her out."

"Yes!" Ron shouted passionately. "I will, I'll do anything!"

"NO!" Hermione wailed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hermione, don't worry," Ron said encouragingly. "I won't let you get hurt, I promise, just tell me what to do!"

Hermione covered her face with both her hands, crying in earnest. Her shoulders trembled as she sobbed and the others looked on helplessly. Almost as soon as the crying started, however, it stopped, and Hermione lowered her hands once more. Her face was red and tear stained but there was fire in her eyes.

"Now you listen to me, all of you. I am in love with Viktor Krum. I have been for four years. And I am scared and alone and I need him here. Please!"

No one spoke for a moment and Hermione grasped at hope. Maybe Harry had said all he would, maybe she had convinced him. Maybe it would all be okay and she could close her eyes in peace. She let out a shuddering breath at the thought.

"Hermione," Ginny said softly, interrupting the silence. "Leopold."

"What about him?" Hermione snapped in frustration.

"He survived. Whatever he went through with Princess Amelia, they both came t."

Hermione stared evenly at Ginny, urging her silently to get to a point.

"They both loved _each other_, it wasn't one way. Perhaps, it really is like Lavender said. That's the thing that matters in the end."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione shouted, throwing her arms out at her sides.

"You're scared to let the person you love most take your place," Ginny said gently, her face showing its own pattern of tear tracks. "But maybe, if each of you care equally about the other, you both can make it out of here alive."


	26. Chapter 26

"_You're scared to let the person you love most take your place," Ginny said gently, her face showing its own pattern of tear tracks. "But maybe, if each of you care equally about the other, you both can make it through."_

No. No, she wouldn't entertain the thought. It was too risky, they didn't know what might happen. Besides, Ginny's theory relied on Ron feeling the same for her and she had never been able to believe that before. Now would be a fine time to put stock in it, the thing she had dreamed of for so long. Her wishes were much simpler now. Keep. Ron. Alive.

"Ginny, you're right. Hermione, didn't you say Leopold was married to Amelia? That they were in love even before this whole trial business started?"

Hermione shook her head violently and placed her hands over her ears, willing them all to stop talking.

"Stop it, stop!"

"Hermione, what are they talking about?" Ron asked urgently. "Do you know what's going on?"

"It's time to put faith in this Hermione," Harry said, his voice scratchy. "Put your faith in him, he deserves it."

"What would you do, Harry?" Hermione demanded, hot tears in her eyes. "If it was Ginny on the line?"

Harry was quiet for a brief second, considering the question. He shook his head finally.

"I would have to hope you were there to talk some sense into me," he replied evenly. With that, he turned forcefully to Ron. Hermione could tell he was about to take matters into his own hands and she was suddenly more frightened than she had been all evening.

"Ron, do you love Hermione? Do you love her more than anything else in the whole world?"

"I-I," Ron stammered, surprised by the question and struggling with a response.

"Look at me! This is life or death on the line," Harry snapped. "I already know the answer, we all do. You just need to say it out loud. Do you love her?"

Hermione watched Ron look about for an answer, his eyes settling on her. She could tell the moment when he gave in, when he decided it wasn't important anymore, didn't matter to fight it in light of the dire circumstances.

"Yes," he said softly. "I do."

A sob escaped Hermione then, a cry for the honest way he had said it, the quiet vehemence behind it. This wouldn't do. She couldn't stand there and listen to Ron admit his love for her. She couldn't take it. This had to end now.

"That's p-pathetic," she whispered.

"What?" Ron asked, his head jerking up at her words.

"I suspected in s-school you might have some crush on me, b-but honestly, you've got to be kidding me." Hermione spat the words out, putting as much venom behind the hateful speech as she could. Ron paled, his mouth slacking a bit and his eyes wide.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said with a chuckle. "We are completely different. How could you ever think we could be together?"

Ron stepped back as if physically wounded by the words.

"I-I didn't, I'm sorry…"

"Hermione," Harry said. "Stop."

"I won't stop, Harry," Hermione continued. "That's insulting. Do you know what people say about you Ron? The way they mock you?"

Ron shook his head no, as if responding to her. Ginny stood at the sides, watching with a pained expression. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to help herself carry on.

"You're j-just Harry Potter's sidekick," she said shakily, her voice wavering. "And you've always been second best to your brothers. If I w-was going to pick a Weasley, I would have at least gone for one of the clever ones."

Ron staggered back again, looking as if he was taking on actual blows to the chest. Harry stepped forward, however, the anger rolling off of him. Hermione didn't mind. Harry could go mad with fury for all she cared.

"Cut this out, Hermione!"

It was too late. This was her last chance and she wouldn't waste it, no matter the pain each syllable caused her. It would be worth it, in the end.

"What would you offer a girl, huh?" she asked loudly, her eyes staring Ron down. "What are you going to do with yourself, work at George's shop stocking shelves for the rest of your life? Bring a girl home to live at the burrow, a falling down hovel?"

Ron's face was crumbling and he looked near tears. At her final words, though, something passed over his face. He blinked several times, his whole body stilling. Suddenly, Ron glanced up, ready to look Hermione in the eyes again. He appeared on the verge of figuring something out and Hermione stepped back, afraid she had gone too far.

"That's…that's not true," Ron said slowly, as if the words were coming to him as he spoke. "You love the burrow. You said…you said there was no place on Earth that was better."

Ron paused a beat then said, "You're lying."

He declared the last part as if it was an accusation and a relief at once. His gaze was intense now as he stared Hermione down, daring her to deny it.

"I…" Hermione started. She didn't know what to say. She had run out of avenues and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. It wouldn't be long now, she just needed a bit more time.

"You're p-poor! And your family is the laughing stock of the wizarding world!"

Ron tilted his head slightly, studying her with his brow furrowed. He looked down at his feet then looked up again, a curious expression on his face.

"You don't care about money, Hermione," he said quietly. "And you're mad about the Weasleys."

A soft smile graced his face.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

Hermione backed up, moving so far her body hit the magical wall behind her. Tears were falling steadily now, whether because of the words she had just been forced to say or the fact that Ron didn't seem to be buying it, she didn't know. She felt trapped, literally caged with no help of rescue. What was she going to do?

"Ginny!" Hermione wailed helplessly. The redhead stepped forward at Hermione's call, Ginny wanting so badly to offer some aid, but at a loss as to how to provide it.

"I know but, Hermione, maybe it's him," Ginny said with a sniff. "I think, if anyone can save you, it's him!"

"Oh God!" Hermione wailed, heaving in great breaths as her panic overtook her.

"I think it's starting!" Harry shouted anxiously. Hermione couldn't see them anymore; her eyes were screwed tightly shut. "She doesn't have long!"

"Hermione, please, talk to me!"

Hermione opened her eyes to look at Ron. She let her body lean against one of the walls as she took him in, the lack of oxygen making her head fuzzy. Her vision swam before her.

"Were you lying about all of it?" Ron asked urgently. "When you said…you don't feel that way about me?"

Hermione jerked back, her head lolling against the wall.

"Get away from me, Ron," she whimpered.

"Do you…" Ron trailed off for a moment, summoning his courage. "Hermione, do you love me?"

Hermione shook her head violently no.

"You don't love me?" he asked again.

"No," she protested, her breath hitching as she tried to get more air in her lungs. "I don't. I…I can't stand you."

"Hermione, look at me!"

Hermione snapped her eyes open. Ron needed her to look at him. Why? She couldn't remember. He was close to her now, his body hunched down to try and get a better look at her as she leaned over in pain.

"Are you…just trying to protect me?" Ron looked at Harry as if seeking confirmation. Harry didn't move a muscle, but something in his stance told Ron he was on the right path, he had unlocked some secret thing that had been there all along. "Do you love me, Hermione?"

"No!" she shouted, with all the energy she had left. Her body sagged at that and Ron darted forward. Suddenly Hermione remembered; she had to keep Ron away. Her arms flew forward, a powerful flow of energy overtaking her and pulsing out through her hands. She felt the magic leave her and strike Ron, propelling him backward several feet. His body slid across the floor and his face was a shocked expression of surprise.

"How…how?' Ron gaped at her from the floor.

"Wandless magic," she heard Harry mutter. "Hermione, how long have you been able to do that?"

Hermione couldn't respond. She was drowning. She had to focus, had to keep trying. Ron was on his feet again, moving slowly forward as if to dodge another attack. Hermione didn't give him a chance. She threw her arms out again, the magic throbbing out of her and knocking him even further away than the last time.

"Leave me alone." The statement was meant to be a forceful shout, but it came out a ragged whisper. She braced herself against the wall with her arms, finding it difficult to stand to her full height. Hermione didn't have much left in her and her breaths were coming in shuddering gasps. Ron stood as well, never taking his eyes from her. He reached out as he rose up and Hermione saw the shining glint of the sword in his hand once more.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Do you love me?"

"No," she said earnestly, throwing the magic at him again. This time, he was ready, holding the blade up in front of him and blocking the spell as if knocking away a bludger in a game of Quidditch. The magic ricocheted and hit Hermione hard, knocking her backward so she hit the back of the invisible box with a thud.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked shakily, taking a step forward. "Please don't do that again, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Get away from me!" Hermione shrieked. She felt herself losing hold of something, something important. She fell forward, her arms in front of her, and her hands landed smack against something solid in front of her. Was it a wall? She didn't see a wall, but she could feel it. She leaned against the phantom wall, gasping for air. Why couldn't she breathe?

"HERMIONE!"

"Don't give up!" someone shouted. Was that Harry? What was Harry doing here? Where was she?

She felt magic explode from her, making her stagger against the transparent wall. Where was the magic coming from? Why couldn't she breathe? A force hit her then, as if someone had thrown a powerful burst of magic back at her.

"Damn it, stop that!"

Was that Ron? He sounded so close. Wasn't Ron supposed to stay away from her? That didn't make sense, but she felt it to be true. She was dizzy. She couldn't breathe.

"HERMIONE!"

Her eyes snapped open. Her head was propped up by the invisible wall but she could still see him, his eyes bright and flashing. He was moving toward her at an alarming speed. She held one shaking arm up, praying it would be enough. She felt the wandless magic leave her, billowing toward Ron. He didn't blink as it roared at him, the sword up in a flash as he continued rushing to her. She saw the blade glint with the light of the blue magic, then it propelled back at her.

As the force of it hit her, she took one last shuddering gasp, a whispered plea of "Save him, I love him" ripped out of her. Her knees gave out as the throbbing magic hit her and she felt herself falling, grasping. The last thing she saw, before her eyes went closed at the world went black, was Ron's eyes, fierce with determination, just as he slipped past the invisible barrier.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry it's been a few days! There's just one more chapter after this and it should be up soon. Hopefully, this gets us all through the hurricane. Thanks for reading!**_

Hermione was heaving in great gasps of air as Ron held her. They were perched on the floor, Ron's knees digging into the ground as he cradled Hermione to him. Knowing she was struggling for breath, he lowered her so her back rested against his lap, giving her space to get in more oxygen. Her fists held fast to his arms and his shirt as her chest rose and fell drastically, the sounds of her shuddering gasps filling the room.

"It's okay…shh, shh…breathe, Hermione. Please, breathe."

Hermione's gasps slowly became more measured. As she breathed easier, her face scrunched up, as if still in pain. She slowly turned her face into Ron's stomach, her gasps turned to sobs. Using her hands to bunch up his shirt, she pulled her way up his torso until her face was buried in the crook of his neck, her arms tight around him. Ron gripped her back just as desperately.

"I'm s-sorry," she sobbed. "I didn't m-mean it!"

"Shh, shh," Ron urged, his hand cupping the back of her head, holding her to him.

Hermione shook her head into his neck, her tears dampening the collar of his shirt. He could feel every time her mouth opened into a sob and he noticed his own eyes felt wet as well.

"I didn't mean what I said!" Hermione wailed, pulling back just enough to look at Ron. "I don't think you're p-pathetic!"

Ron smiled gently at her, wiping tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"I know," he said softly.

"And I think it's w-wonderful that you're helping George!" she cried, her chest still heaving with sobs. "You're such a wonderful b-brother and I'm so proud of you!"

Hermione buried her head back in Ron's neck, crying harder now. Ron could make out a few more muffled words, sounds like _brave_ and _loyal_ and _courage_.

"I don't love Viktor," she mumbled weakly into his neck, her heaving chest slowing down and her body beginning to still. Ron closed his eyes and pressed his face into the crown of her hair, inhaling deeply. He placed a chaste kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm glad to hear it," he whispered.

Hermione took a few more deep breaths then moved a few inches back. Her hands were still clasped on Ron, as if frightened he would disappear. She looked at him, her cheeks flushed and tear stained.

"I knew it would be you, Ron," she said finally, her voice small. "And I was so scared for you."

Ron nodded, holding her face in his hands. How could he have been so blind? It was written on her face so plainly. How long had it been there? Hermione Granger loved him; he could feel it as strongly as he could feel his own pulse.

"Um, if you two don't mind," Ginny muttered from behind them, "I'd sort of like to get out of here."

Ron looked over his shoulder to see Ginny and Harry sprawled out on the floor. When the invisible box was shattered, the force of the magic had expelled them back, as if someone had stupefied them both. Harry was rubbing the back of his head, trying to look anywhere but at Ron and Hermione. Ron turned back to the girl in his arms.

"You okay to stand?" Ron asked Hermione gently. He was still holding her like she might break at any moment. Hermione nodded that she was fine. Ron stood and reached down to pull Hermione up as he went. He noticed some sort of door had appeared in the wall of the room and Ginny and Harry had made their way to it. Harry pulled the door open and Ginny turned back to Ron and Hermione, motioning with her arms for them to get a move on.

"I'm ready," Hermione said, taking another steadying breath. She smiled a shaky smile at Ron and, hand in hand, they moved toward the door. When they reached their friends, Hermione paused, staring at Harry with a stern look.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again."

The two old friends held each other's stare for a long moment, Hermione trying to put all her anger and frustration of the last few hours into one glare, before she threw herself at Harry with a sob.

"Thank you, thank you," she mumbled into his chest, her arms around him. Harry hugged her back, letting some of his relief out that yet again his best friends were all in one piece. Over Hermione's shoulder, Harry saw Ron mouth his own silent _"Thank you."_ Harry gave his best mate a short nod of reply. It had been the least he could do.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione said finally, pulling back from Harry and wiping at her eyes. Ron held her by the elbow, keeping her close, as the four friends exited through the door. They were met with a long, winding staircase that they began descending together. Only a few steps in, however, they saw a figure before them.

"Leopold!"

Hermione's shout of surprise echoed off the stone walls of the stairway. The whole group, in fact, was taken aback by the presence of the cloaked man, as if they all had forgotten his existence with the tumult of the last few minutes.

"I've come to make sure you're all right," Leopold said with a low bow. Whether or not he would have said anything more nobody knew, as Ron suddenly hurled himself down the few steps between them to pin Leopold up against the wall. Ron held the man by the throat with one hand, holding him by the shoulder with the other.

"How dare you?" Ron snarled through his death. "You almost killed her you bastard!"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted from behind her. Both she and Harry tried to pull him off but Ron was having none of it. All of the danger of that evening flashed through his memory, reminding him of how close he had come to losing Hermione, to losing everything.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ron demanded, shoving Leopold against the wall once more for emphasis. Leopold struggled to free himself from Ron's grip, unable to speak properly with the redhead's palm pressed firmly against his throat. Suddenly, Ron felt Ginny's small but strong hands wrench him backward

"Get a grip," she hissed at him. Then she turned to Leopold.

"And you!" she shouted, pointing her finger at a gaping Leopold's chest. "You have some nerve, showing up here after all you've put us through!"

Leopold, for his part, had the decency to look contrite about the situation. He clasped his hands together, his head hung a bit low, and took a small step forward to address the angry group.

"I know there are many questions to answer, and you all have every reason to be upset," Leopold said at last. "I can say, I reacted just the same way once Amelia and I had made our way out of our own trial, those many years ago."

"I do offer my sincerest apologies for your struggles…"

Ron snorted at the statement.

"I suggest we all continue to the main hall below, where your friends and family are anxiously awaiting your return. I promise, all your questions will be answered there."

Hermione stared at Leopold, her brow furrowed as if trying to determine if the man was trustworthy after all they had been through. Ginny and Ron still looked livid, but Harry appeared ready to get out of the stairway, sod whoever he had to pass to do so. The dark haired young man began walking down the steps, brushing past Leopold, as if confident the others would follow behind him. It was a mark of how long he had been their leader that they did, indeed, begin to walk down.

As Ron and Hermione began their descent, still firmly side by side, Leopold stilled them with one hand at Ron's arm.

"I'd like to say," Leopold stated firmly to Ron. "Since she was eleven years old, there's never been a doubt in my mind who would end up here with her in the end."

Ron glowered back at the man, clearly not in any mood for a friendly chat.

"That's great," Ron replied hotly. "But just try and stay away from me for a few hours, all right?"


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry everyone had to wait so long for this final chapter! There were all sorts of things going on here, not least of all a hurricane and earthquake in one week! I hope you all enjoy this conclusion, it's a bit fluffy! Also, if anyone's interested, I have another completed multi-chapter fic called **_**Making Memories**_**, which you can check out by visiting my profile. Thanks again for all the responses and encouragement along the way. Enjoy!**_

Ron sat on a long bench at one of the tables in the large hall. Behind him at another table sat his Mum and Dad and all the Weasleys, each of them fussing over Ginny. Harry was at her side as the family listened to their story of what had conspired over the course of the evening. Mum, of course, had been incredibly worried. She was demanding answers now and Ron wasn't in the mood to give them, so he'd separated himself early on.

Hermione had been gone for what felt like ages, but may only have been half an hour. Across the room Ron spied several other small groups of people. There was a gathering of that Olivia girl and that Roberto bloke. They were with what looked like plenty of friends and family. The other one, whose name Ron couldn't remember- Andalasia, Anamortia- he didn't know, stood with a rather large group herself. In one corner, Ron saw Viktor Krum sitting on a stool. Krum's leg was bandaged up and his left arm was propped up on some sort of crutch. He looked none too pleased with his situation.

Ron tried not to smile at the sight. He was, obviously, glad to see Krum hadn't died. He'd never wanted the slimy git to bite the big one, after all, he'd just wanted him to keep his bloody hands off his girl. _His girl_. Ron's thoughts stalled after the words. It amazed him how easily his brain came up with that phrase. He'd spent so many years convincing himself she was out of his reach, coming up with all the reasons he knew she would always refuse him. Now, his psyche came up with the term easily, as if it was her name. _My girl_. It seemed so natural and Ron marveled not for the first time how much had changed that night.

Ron was distracted from his inner monologue by the sight of Lavender Brown walking toward him. Lavender was arm in arm with Neville and both of them looked incredibly proud of themselves. Ron noticed Lavender's scars, which had disappeared the last time he'd seen her, had reappeared on the blond girl's face.

"Hi Ron," she said, coming to a stop in front of him. Both Lavender and Neville were smiling and Neville nodded a friendly hello of his own.

"Hey," Ron replied, sitting up a bit straighter from his bench. He took in the pair in front of him, realizing they looked a lot more upbeat than he had after making it out of the trial.

"How're you guys doing?"

"Oh, we're fine," Neville replied with a good natured shrug. He slung an arm around Lavender's shoulder. "It got hairy for a while there, but I hear we didn't have it near as bad as you and Hermione."

Ron raised an eyebrow at that, confused. Surely they'd all gone through the same experience.

"Neville couldn't get up," Lavender answered. "I realized once he was there I needed the arrows, but I'd used them all up fighting against the boggart."

Lavender paused for a moment.

"Hermione kept trying to tell me it was important we save them," she finished quietly.

Ron gave a low laugh. It wasn't hard to imagine Hermione giving out directions throughout each of the tests. The words _wingardium leviosa_ echoed in his head.

"Anyway," Lavender continued brightly. "After Neville tried a few other ways to get up to me, we were both sucked away from the tower. It was sort of like apparating; and then we were here."

Lavender was quiet for a moment before she added, "Guess it wasn't supposed to be me."

Ron studied the girl's expression, noticing she didn't look upset about the realization. It surprised him; he would have bet money Lavender would have thrown a fit once she found to she wasn't going to win this thing. On the contrary, her smile was so bright it outshone the scars on her cheeks. Ron stared at the marks, blushing when he saw Lavender notice what he was gawking at.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "I don't really mind them anymore."

Neville squeezed Lavender's shoulders at that, giving the girl an encouraging smile.

"Did you hear?" Neville asked, turning back to Ron. "Krum was Anastasia's knight. Can you believe it?"

Ron shook his head no. He didn't understand much of what was going on.

"I didn't even know they knew each other," he replied.

"They don't," Neville said. "Just think, if Krum never knew Hermione, he wouldn't have even been here. It's like, it all happened for a reason."

Ron nodded, bewildered by it all. Neville and Lavender walked off then, leaving Ron to his thoughts and both smiling widely at one another. Ron chuckled softly under his breath, wishing he could have seen what had gone on with the girls' tests. It had been an eventful evening, to say the least.

Ron leaned back against the table behind him, still seated at the table's bench. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep, steadying breath. He was trying to be patient, waiting for Hermione to come back from whatever debriefing she was going through at the moment. The sound of his Mum's voice cooing over Ginny behind him made him smile with his eyes still closed.

"And what are we laughing at?"

Ron's eyes shot open and he sat forward quickly, his arms unfolding and stretching out as if to reach for the owner of the sudden voice. He took a moment to remind himself she wasn't in danger anymore, then finally let himself smile warmly at Hermione.

"Didn't see you there," he said, looking up at her.

"I noticed."

Hermione took a seat next to Ron at the bench and he shifted a bit to look at her. Her dress was in tatters and her hair had gone back to its natural color and length. The curls were everywhere. She had a cut lip and dirt smudged across her forehead. Ron was amazed by how beautiful she was.

"So," Ron said finally. "Are you a princess?"

Hermione laughed a bit and shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"No. Turns out it's Olivia. She got back her first and I daresay she's pretty pleased about it."

Hermione pointed across the room to the young woman standing beside Roberto. They both looked banged up but happy. Ron noticed they were being congratulated by several passers-by; one of the short men in a purple cape was patting Roberto on the back so hard the young man shook with the effort.

"He seemed all right. Are you disappointed, though?" Ron asked, hating the idea that Hermione might feel let down by it all.

"Actually," she said brightly, "I feel a bit relieved."

She reached up to the bejeweled tiara that still sat atop her head from the ball earlier that evening. Ron watched as she removed it, lightly fingering the glittering diamonds and sapphires.

"I'm not really the princess type," she said matter-of-factly. "Doesn't quite fit, does it?"

Ron stilled Hermione's fingers, gingerly taking the small crown from her hands. He slowly lifted the tiara back up until it nestled at the crown of Hermione's head once again.

"It fits more than you think."

Hermione's eyes suddenly misted over and Ron was momentarily afraid he had said the wrong thing. His hand remained near Hermione's right ear and he brushed the skin of her cheek gently with his fingers. Ron felt relief flood him when Hermione's mouth broke out into a wet smile.

"What do we do now, Ron?"

Ron studied her face, sweeping the pad of his thumb over her cheek again. He watched as the action caused a faint blush just over her cheekbones and he marveled at the effect he was able to cause in her. In a moment, he could remember everything that had led them to this point. The troll; the basilisk; being hunted by an escaped Azkaban prisoner; racing through the Department of Mysteries; fighting with her; laughing with her; damning her for being the most infuriating part of his life and loving her for being the best part as well. All through it, his need to be next to her, no matter the circumstance, had always been present. And now, it seemed, it had been that way for her, too. It was like Neville said. All of it had happened for a reason.

"Well," Ron said finally, a serious tone to his voice. "I reckon there's two things that need to happen now."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm glad you asked. One," Ron said, holding up a finger to her then reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice, uncapped it and took a long swig. He handed the bottle to Hermione who drank greedily from it before setting the empty bottle onto the table.

"Thanks," she said. "I didn't realize how thirsty I was."

Ron nodded.

"And two," he said quietly, taking one of her hands in his. "I have to tell you something."

Hermione watched him expectantly, waiting for the words she'd dreamed about for so many years. Ron could have laughed at her hopeful expression, if it wasn't so endearing.

"Tell me, please."

Ron took a deep breath, and finally let himself go.

"I'm in love with you. A lot. I mean, I reckon you already know that. Hell, I think the whole world already knows that. But, I just thought, you should hear it from me…I'm mad about you."

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck so quickly he wasn't sure she had heard everything. He didn't care. He wrapped his arms tightly around her in response, relishing the feel of her and the fact he was allowed to touch her so freely now. Hermione was shaking, whether from crying or laughing, he didn't know. She pulled back just a bit to look at Ron, and he realized it was crying. But she was smiling as well, so he figured it was a good sort of cry.

"I love you too, Ron. So much," she said at last. The two were still locked in an embrace, Hermione so close to him she was practically in his lap. He brushed a bit of hair from her face and his eyes were drawn to her mouth.

"Hermione, can I?"

She nodded softly just before he leaned the few inches necessary for their lips to meet. Ron held Hermione close to him, one hand at her back at the other behind her head, while Hermione clutched at his shoulders, as if willing him in place. The kiss was slow and sweet, each of them learning this new secret about the other. Ron had the absurd thought that she tasted better than Quidditch.

They pulled apart finally, their foreheads still touching and both panting slightly. Ron's grin spread widely across his face and he looked expectantly at Hermione as he asked her the question he had always been so afraid to ask.

"So," he said slowly. "You'll be my girl then?"

Hermione laughed out loud, finding humor in the ridiculousness of the question after everything they had been through.

"I was always your girl, Ron," she said, matter-of-factly. "I just never told you."

Ron's smile, if possible, got even wider at the response.

"Tell me," he urged, hungry for the words.

Hermione grinned brightly, her face beaming as she replied.

"Yes Ron, I'll be your girl."

And then they kissed once more, and they didn't talk again for a very long time.


End file.
